All Or Nothing
by CrazyIsTheClue
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are happy, until Blaine falls dangerously ill. They need Blaine's parents to save his life. But they have a condition...  More detailed summary inside. Fluff/Angst multi chapter future Klaine
1. Prologue

**A****.N.: **Soo…in between of all the studying *headdesk* this little idea kind of crashed into me full force and it sorta refuses to leave me alone…and since it's really a lot more fun than studying…yeah well gotta take a break every now and then xD

**Setting:** About 7 years in the future…possible tiny AU who knows…xD

**Story Notes:** Blaine and Kurt are hitting on their 3 year anniversary after getting back together after 2 years of separation when Blaine went to college in London. The two of them are happier than ever and with every day they become more certain of the fact that they want to spend their whole lives together. But not everyone is happy about that. When Blaine proposes to Kurt his parents disown him. The young couple doesn't care much, assured of the support of the Hudmels and their old Glee friends. But when Blaine gets seriously ill and it becomes evident that they can't afford the treatment Kurt is forced to go to the Andersons and ask for their help to save Blaine's life. They agree, but they have a condition…

**Genre:** Fluff, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or anything else…sucks but yeah…xD

Now enough of my rambling xD Enjoy 33

* * *

><p><strong>I. Prologue<strong>

Blaine Anderson was sitting on their bed in their flat in New York. Theirs. His and Kurt's. His hear still fluttered a little at the reminder that the gorgeous countertenor was indeed his, even after 3 years.

Well technically it had been more. Yes they had broken up around 5 years ago, under tears, when Blaine's parents had forcibly shipped him off to London to go to college there. But after 2 years of separation and trying to get over each other, 2 years of being 'just friends' and trying to find their luck with other people they had finally realized that they'd never.

Now they were back together. In New York. And right now Blaine was waiting for Kurt to get home from his latest rehearsal for a musical at his university. And he couldn't help but remembering some moments of their life together.

He remembered that moment on the stairs in Dalton when Kurt had asked him where everyone was going. He remembered the moment Kurt had confessed his feelings for him after the 'GAP attack'. He remembered their fight after the 'Rachel Berry Trainwreck Extravaganza'. He remembered Pavarotti's death and confessing his feelings to Kurt.

He remembered their break up. He shuddered and closed his eyes as the memory flooded him.

_Kurt was standing in front of him in his room, eyes brimming with tears._

"_Blaine please don't…" he cried softly._

_Blaine felt a pain spread through his chest, felt the need to reach out and pull the younger boy in front of him into a tight hug. He gave in. _

_Blaine closed his arms around the shaking frame of the countertenor, holding him tightly._

"_I have to…" he said softly._

"_But…b-but I love you…" Kurt sobbed._

"_I know…" Blaine planted a soft kiss in Kurt's hair "I love you too."_

"_But then w-why are you doing this?" Kurt wanted to know desperately._

"_I…I'm going to London…I can't do this to you…my parents…" Blaine pulled back a little and looked into Kurt's eyes, willing him to understand._

"_But,…" Kurt started slowly, but he broke off as he saw the determination in Blaine's eyes._

_The slender boy backed away, the hurt look on his face nearly breaking Blaine's heart. He could tell that they were both crying. _

"_I will miss you…" Blaine confessed softly._

"_L…likewise…" Kurt said lowly. "Friends?" he asked weakly._

"_Always." Blaine replied. "You have to go now. My plane…" _

"_I know…" Kurt tried to smile but it was in vain._

"_Yeah…"_

They had hugged again, promising each other to stay in touch before Kurt left. Managing to keep up a straight face until they were oth alone they both broke down crying for days. Blaine shook his head at the memory. He had thought breaking up would have been best. Boy had he been wrong.

A smile spread on his face. He also remembered the day that they had realized that they were nothing without each other. The day that he and Kurt had moved together. The day that they had begun their life together.

"_Hey." Kurt beamed as he found Blaine at the giant airport._

"_Hey." Blaine replied, a responding 1000 watt smile spreading in his face._

_They stood in front of each other for a moment, unmoving. The Blaine dropped his luggage and Kurt jumped at him. Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him deeply. After they pulled away to breathe neither of them let go. _

"_This feels so right…" Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair._

"_I'll never let you get away again." Kurt replied kissing Blaine's neck up to his jawline._

"_I'm perfectly fine with that" Blaine replied with a smile kissing him again._

"Baby are you home?" a slightly tired sounding voice called from the doorway.

When Blaine walked out and took in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend he made a decision.

"Hey baby. Tough day?" he asked, pulling Kurt in for a light kiss.

"Not anymore." Kurt smiled, relaxing against Blaine's chest.

That night Blaine was lying awake long after Kurt had fallen asleep. He watched the pale chest rise and fall with the slow and steady rhythm of Kurt's breathing and he smiled, tracing his fingers over the soft skin. Kurt stirred slightly, unconsciously shifting towards Blaine.

The raven pulled him into a hug and closed his eyes. In that moment he just knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>: So this is just the set up for the story that will follow if anyone cares to read it. xD I know it was short but I hope you liked it ;D drop me a line and let me know…also I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed my previous stories you guys really make my days 33


	2. Chapter I: Bliss

**Chapter Notes:** I decided to give our boys some happiness in this chapter before shit will start to hit the fan in the next. The angst will start to set in ther soo…Enjoy the fluff while you can ;D

* * *

><p>"Burt Hummel?"<p>

"Mr Hummel…Burt I mean…Burt…ermm…it's Blaine."

"Blaine son what…Oh god is Kurt alright? Is he…?"

"He…he's ok…he's at rehearsal right now…and…I need to talk to you."

"Ok…?"

"I need to ask you something…"

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Blaine, love what's wrong?" Kurt asked, turning his boyfriend around to meet his gaze.

Blaine had been acting very weird all week. At first Kurt had thought it funny when Blaine had jumped up every time the phone went off in their apartment. He hadn't let himself be bothered by the fact that Blaine had been out almost every evening the whole week without really giving him a reason.

But now it was cold, and the middle of the night and a very flustered Blaine was dragging him off to god-knows-where rather than home after taking him out to dinner.

Now Blaine was staring at him, the look in his eyes so intense yet unreadable that Kurt could feel his heart starting to beat a lot faster.

"Just trust me." Blaine said, voice rough "Soon you'll see."

He extended his hand and Kurt took it, never looking away. The warmth of the touch made him shiver slightly as Blaine continued to walk through the park.

Finally he arrived at a beautiful tree. It was a cherry tree and since it was early spring pink blossoms covered the whole crown, glistering beautifully in the dim light of the stars and the moon. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the beautiful view.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he whispered to Blaine who was standing next to him, holding his hand.

"Yeah…" Blaine agreed lowly, but when Kurt looked at him he noticed that Blaine wasn't looking at the tree.

Blaine was looking at him. His eyes were sparkling with an emotion Kurt couldn't quite put a name to. Blaine smiled softly and Kurt could see a single tear falling from his boyfriend's eyes.

"Blaine." he said, a little taken aback, before he gently wiped the tear away with his free hand.

Blaine captured his hand with his and intertwined their fingers, leaning into the soft touch.

"I love you." he said simply.

"Blaine…I love you too but wha…?" Kurt was confused.

Blaine ignored his confusion as he started to trail light kisses over Kurt's palm and wrist.

"Do you know why this tree is so special to me?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt's brow furrowed for a moment as he tried to figure it out. He looked around in the dark and suddenly he remembered.

"Is this the tree where…?"

"Yeah…this is the place where I asked you to move out of our shared flat and move into an apartment of our own." Both of the boys smiled at the memory.

"Back then I thought that this had been the happiest moment of my life, that I couldn't possibly be any happier ever again." Blaine continued, his eyes firmly locked with Kurt's "But as it turned out I had been wrong. Because every moment that I got to spend with you made me even happier."

Kurt was crying silent tears now and Blaine was sure that he too was crying.

"Kurt there is a moment when you say to yourself: Oh…there you are…I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Blaine continued.

Kurt remembered those words as if he had only heard them yesterday. His heart, which had been beating frantically up until now seemed now to have stopped beating altogether. He tried to breathe, but the air just seemed to have been removed around them.

"Or so they say…but if I'm honest…there wasn't one moment for me."

Kurt was suddenly pretty damn certain he was about to die.

"There were many. Every time you smile at me, every time I look into your eyes, every time I realize that I can just walk up to you and kiss you whenever I want, every time I watch you sleep next to me, every time we share even the briefest of touches, every time I hear your voice…everything about you in every single moment you're with me I just know that you're it for me. When you're next to me I feel invincible and I never ever want to let go of you. When you're not there all I can think about is you….I…I love you so much…" Blaine took a very deep breath and gently disentangled their hands taking a small step back.

"I have been with other people Kurt, but the truth is I have never really been with them. Because all the time there was always only one person that I wanted to be with…and that is you…and whenever you were with someone else and I thought of them touching your soft skin, kissing you, being the cause of your smile, I felt like I was dying. I never ever want to feel like that again."

Blaine pulled something out of the pocket of his coat and went down on one knee in front of Kurt. Kurt saw what was happening, but his brain didn't really catch up with it. He brought his hands up to cover his mouth as he stared at his boyfriend through a haze of happy tears.

"And…we both know I am really bad at romance. I never really minded. Not until you came. For you I want to be the most romantic person ever. I spent the entire last week asking tons of people what to do. I wanted this to be the most amazing moment in your whole life. But then I realized that that wasn't me. And that I would most likely screw it up. And I can't have that here. I can't screw this up. So I'm asking you Kurt Elisabeth Hummel…do you...do you want to marry me?"

Kurt was in a state of complete shock. He saw the man he loved kneeling in front of him holding out the most beautiful ring he had ever seen, a ring he recognized as his mother's engagement ring. He saw the hope and love in Blaine's eyes and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Kurt…please…just say something…" Blaine asked, obviously terrified.

Kurt fell on his knees, for once not caring about his white jeans and hugged Blaine enthusiastically, making them fall over.

"Yes yes yes yes a thousand times yes!" Kurt squealed lying on top of Blaine.

"Yes?" Blaine asked.

"Yes god yes." Kurt replied and suddenly Blaine was on top of him kissing him deeply.

When they broke away, gasping for air, Blaine on his back and Kurt half draped on top of him, Blaine just brought his arms up around his boyfr…fiancé. He was sure he was grinning like and idiot as he mentally corrected himself, looking at Kurt who was contently in his arms, looking at the ring on his finger. He was sure that he had never seen anything more beautiful.

"You did great by the way." Kurt whispered lowly after a while.

"What?" Blaine asked, drawn out of his reverie.

"For someone who supposedly sucks at romance you actually pretty awesome at it."

"So you're not…" Blaine broke off, closing his eyes.

"Not what?" Kurt probed.

"Disappointed?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

Kurt shifted their positions a little so that he was on top of Blaine, looking into his eyes.

"This was the happiest moment in my entire life…I've got all I could have ever dreamed of. I have you, and now I get to keep you forever. I don't need a grand gesture or a giant diamond or whatever. You're all that I want."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend…fiancé…wow this was going to take some getting used to…and pulled him down into a long kiss.

"Ok…" he whispered against Kurt's lips for a while. "We should really go home."

Kurt smiled and agreed, and they got up and made their way towards their apartment, into a new part of their life. Together.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"There's something I need to tell you." Blaine said suddenly as they were standing in front of their apartment.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"So…?"

"Well…you see…there's a surprise inside…" Blaine said hesitantly.

"And…?"

"Please don't hate me…" was the last thing Blaine could get in before the door was ripped open and Mercedes, Carole, Rachel,Tina, Quinn, David, Santana, Lauren and Brittany jumped Kurt.

"Congratulations!" the whole room yelled.

Kurt was completely dumbstruck, but he smiled and hugged everyone, first the girls and David, then his father, Finn, Puck, and the rest of New Directions and the Warblers.

"What…?" he asked, confused as they finally were inside.

"Well you know son,…" Burt started, as soon as they were all placed on the couch or floor in the living room, Blaine next to Kurt, holding his hand, only to be interrupted by Rachel

"Blaine has been running around like a headless chicken all week." she explained. "he has called every single one of us to ask what kind of grand romantic gesture we could think of. It wasn't hard to figure out what he was up to."

"You all knew?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

Everyone seemed to get a little nervous all of a sudden and Blaine tensed ever so slightly. Suddenly Kurt grinned.

"I can't believe it. Especially all of you…" he said pointing at New Directions and shooting a glance at David, who blushed slightly "you couldn't keep a secret to save your life…how did you do this…?"

The tension left the room and everyone started telling Kurt exactly how crazy Blaine had been going about this.

"Like a chipmunk on drugs." Puck had said.

"I think he almost fainted when he asked me for 'the hand of my son'" Burt chuckled, only to earn himself a stern look from Carole and quietly continued nipping on his drink.

Blaine just sat silently through the whole ordeal, blushing violently. Kurt squeezed his hand comfortingly and he found that it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

One after another everyone left and when the Carole, Finn, Burt and Rachel finally made their leave and Mercedes took off, they two lovers were alone again.

"Finally." Kurt sighed softly, a while later when they were lying in their bed, curled up against each other.

Blaine chuckled softly, kissing his forehead.

"I was glad they were here though…this was the happiest day in my life." Kurt added "My family, my friends…and you…how do I deserve all that? I didn't think that a person could be this happy."

"Well if it's any consolation I still think I'm dreaming." Blaine said softly.

"Well if this is a dream I never ever want to wake up."

"No argument here." Blaine replied.

Kurt just made a nonchalant voice and relaxed fully against Blaine's chest. After a while, Blaine was almost asleep, certain that Kurt had already fallen asleep, the brunette spoke up.

"We have to tell your parents." he said lowly.

"I know I know…" Blaine agreed with a heavy heart.

Him and his parents were not even remotely close to what Kurt and his parents were like. They weren't even really on speaking terms. Or any terms at all. Not after he had disobeyed them to be with Kurt. But he knew that Kurt was right. They had a right to know. And he wanted to show them how happy he was.

"They're in Europe at the moment, but they will be back by the end of next week. Then we'll go tell them." he added.

"Ok…" Kurt agreed, unable to suppress a yawn.

"Go to sleep baby." Blaine smiled, tracing lazy kisses over the soft hair of his fiancé.

"Mhh…" was the only reply Kurt could muster and soon he was acutally asleep.

Blaine was awake a little while longer, thanking the heavens that none of them would have to work, rehearse or study the next day since it was weekend. He planted a final kiss on the top of Kurt's head, smiling as he felt Kurt's arms tighten around him, before he too drifted off to join his beloved in happy dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Wow…is it me or was there actually a lot of fluff in that one? xD

Well I just wanted them to be happy for a little longer before things start to go downhill. They deserve it...plus I love those two together...*sigh*

It's pretty late now and I feel like I'm about to fall asleep, but I really wanted to put this online before I go to sleep xD

I hope you liked this so far…please review and let me know.

In the next chapter the boys will have to deal with Blaine's parents…I'll try and update soon.

Thank you for reading.

33 CITC


	3. Chapter II: Enter The Villains

**Chapter Notes**: Ok…so this is where the angst arc sets off…in this chapter Blaine and Kurt will have a confrontation with Blaine's parents and I will introduce an OC…

* * *

><p>"Ummm…ok…maybe this was a very very bad idea…I mean why tell them?" Kurt said nervously as they were standing in front of the large wooden doors of the Anderson residence.<p>

Blaine looked over to the brunette and smiled softly at the downright terrified expression on his face. He didn't feel much more optimistic either, but he knew that this was important for Kurt, who always had a strong tie to his own family and he wouldn't let his parents ruin this for either of them. He gave Kurt's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We came all the way here and we've been standing in front of this door for 15 minutes. We're not gonna back off now."

Kurt shot him a glance "They hate me,…Blaine they hate me…they think I'm ruining you…they sent you off to London to break us up…this is a crappy idea…" Kurt said, turning away from the door, wanting to walk away.

"No no no no no…" Blaine contradicted, holding on to his hand "We're not letting them do this to us. We're doing this, together."

"But what if…" Kurt took a deep breath "What if they convince you that…last time this happened you went to London…" he finished in a whisper.

Suddenly Blaine understood exactly what Kurt was afraid of.

"Hey…look at me…No matter what they say or do tonight, nothing anyone could do could get me to be apart from you again. It hurts…too much…" he said earnestly, losing himself in Kurt's eyes. "I'd rather die than be apart from you again…ok…?"

Kurt nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Ok." Blaine nodded, kissing away a stray tear on Kurt's cheek before they turned towards the door.

"Here goes nothing…" Blaine whispered sarcastically as he reached for the doorbell, firmly holding on to Kurt's hand.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Good evening Mr. Anderson nice to see you aga…Kurt…?" the young maid asked, surprised, as she opened the door.

"Hey Lily. Good to see that you're still here." Kurt responded with a smile.

Blaine raised an eyebrow looking from her to Kurt and back.

"How do you know each other?" he asked incredulously.

"Well…Lily is the only person in this house that doesn't try to poison, stab or otherwise kill me whenever I step inside." Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Ahh…well then I think I owe you a huge thanks." Blaine smiled at the blonde.

"So…you are…together again?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yeah…actually we came to tell my parents…that we're engaged."

"Oh!" she hugged them briefly "That is so wonderful." she beamed at them "You two are the most beautiful couple I have ever seen."

"Thank you." the boys smiled back.

"LILY! What on earth is taking you so long!" a high voice yelled from the living room.

An uneasy expression spread on the faces of the three young people standing at the door. The boys quickly handed Lily their coats. Blaine took a step towards the living room, but Lily held them back a moment longer.

"Don't let them break you…the two of you have something very special." she said before she disappeared.

"Blaine darling are you there?" the voice yelled again.

The boys shared a wry smile before they walked into the living room hand in hand.

xxXxxXxxXxx

They came into the large room.

"Hey mom." Blaine said lowly.

The darkheaded small woman had their back turned towards them, busying herself with the liquor cabinet.

"Good evening darling. We were very surprised when you called it…" she turned around and saw Kurt next to Blaine, their hands still intertwined.

Kurt writhed under her hard stare and he wanted to slip his hand out of Blaine's but Blaine didn't let him.

"Ok Blaine what is this? What is…he…doing here?" she asked pointedly.

Blaine had very well heard the implied "It" and he was already fuming.

"Kurt, mother. His name is Kurt. I wouldn't have thought that you were so easy to forget." he bit back coldly.

Only the reassuring squeeze of Kurt's hand stopped him from adding something he surely would have regretted later.

"Your father will be down any moment now." his mother replied.

Kurt shivered internally. The temperature in the room had just dropped various degrees below 0. This was going to end badly. He just knew.

"So…why don't you sit down?"

They boys sat down on the couch across of her, and an awkward silence ensued. Suddenly Lily entered the room.

"Oh…Do you wish for anything to drink sirs? Madam?" she asked, turning towards Mrs Anderson.

"Tow diet cokes would be just great." Blaine replied, flashing her a grateful smile before his mother could answer.

"Of course Mister Anderson right away." Lily replied with a smile and hurried out of the room.

As soon as she was gone however, the tension returned to the room and the awkward silence came up again. Lily returned, bringing the cokes, before she rushed out of the room again. Suddenly there were noises on the stairs.

"Janice, is that boy already there?" a deep voice called and Kurt's heart sank.

"Jonathan I suggest you come to the living room right now!" Blaine's mother replied.

"So I assume he is alr…" he stopped midsentence as he entered the room and spotted Kurt. "Oh." he added simply, helping himself to a glass of brandy before sitting down next to his wife.

"Blaine brought that boy again." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Indeed he did. He must be joking I mean what is he thinking to bring him into our house again."

"Well you know our son, he has a tendency towards indecencies like that."

Blaine and Kurt silently sipped on their cokes while they watched the scene that played out in front of them. After a while however Blaine was sick of his parents' game playing.

"We're in the same room and we can hear you, what we all know you are very aware of. But how about you stop this stupid game. We have something to tell you." he snapped, a little colder than he had intended.

"Yes Blaine how about it." his father replied coldly, turning his attention towards the two boys on the couch. "The three of us know that that boy is nothing but your little tool to show us that you're rebelling. You will be 24 this year Blaine, don't you think you should be past that stupid little teenage rebellion of yours. I mean why did you bring him here?"

Neither Blaine nor Kurt missed the way Jonathan talked about Kurt as if he were indeed nothing but an inanimate object.

"Dad…Kurt is not some tool for me! I love him! Always have! I really thought you would have accepted that by now!"

"What do you know about love?" he mother chimed in "You are way too young to talk about love! What the two of you have is not love, it's just confusion!"

"Who are you to talk about love? Blaine yelled "Neither of you has any idea what love is, what it feels like! For you everything is always business and status!"

"I will not allow you to talk in such manner in my house and especially I will not allow to talk like this to me or my wife! I do not understand what benefit you think you will gain from bringing the boy here but from now on you will stay away from him!"

"Like hell I will! What I thought it might get me to bring him here? Nothing. But Kurt, with his kind and forgiving heart, he wanted to come here, he wanted us to be a family again! We came here to tell you that we're getting married!"

Silence after that. The elder Andersons just stared at their son in shock. Blaine's mother started to cry.

"I knew it…that boy has poisoned my son's soul…oh the shame…" she whispered.

"You!" Jonathan said turning his attention towards Kurt. "You did this! You turned my son into a fag! You will leave this house NOW! And don't you dare to ever come anywhere near my family again!"

"Leave him alone! Kurt didn't do anything! I am gay…that's a fact not his fault and I'm in love with him and you won't change that and I will not let you talk to my fiancé like this!" Blaine shot back.

"You destroyed our family! You took my son from me! You will regret the very day you were ever born!" Jonathan yelled at Kurt who was as white as snow.

"He didn't destroy our family! That was YOU! He didn't take me from you, you chased me away with your prejudice and hatred! Come on Kurt, we're leaving!" Blaine said, pulling Kurt along behind him as he walked out.

Lily gave them their coats, but Jonathan wasn't done with them.

"You! Blaine Anderson if you walk out of that door don't you ever come back! If you leave with him you are dead to this family!"

"FINE! And you know something father…" Blaine practically spat the word "Kurt might not have as much money as you do but he is so much more valuable than you'll ever be!" And with that Blaine slammed the door shut.

When the boys had almost reached the car the front door flew open.

"Just you leave…but don't you dare ever come groveling back here when you realize that you're nothing without us!"

Blaine just opened the door for Kurt and got in on the driver's side slamming his door shut and driving off with screeching tires.

After a while of rather aggressive driving, he finally calmed down a little.

"Yeah that went well." he joked trying to lighten the mood.

It was only when Kurt didn't answer that he realized that something was wrong with the young countertenor. He looked at him, just to see that Kurt was crying silently.

"Oh god…" Blaine muttered, bringing his car to a halt. "Hey…hey what's wrong…don't cry…hey…" he babbled helplessly.

"T-they…why d-do they hate m-me so much?" Kurt sobbed "Maybe they're right m-maybe this is a mistake…maybe w-we are a m-mistake…"

"No…no no no no…don't say that." Blaine pleaded.

"B-but they're right…I have n-nothing to offer you…I-I…" Kurt broke off.

Blaine internally cursed his parents and to some extent he also cursed himself. He had known how important family was for Kurt. Growing up loving his father more than his own life and vice versa the boy had always learned that family was more important than everything else and Kurt had always wished for Blaine to be on good terms with his family.

Kurt had never understood that Blaine didn't mind being apart from his family, as long as he had him, but it was the truth. Blaine had never known the love and support of a family until Kurt had allowed him to become a part if his.

"I am s-so sorry B-Blaine…" Kurt sobbed.

"What?" Blaine was drawn out of his reverie.

"T-this is all my f-fault…now they're gonna disown you and t-throw you out of the family…and then you're all alone…"

Blaine just stared at him for a moment after that.

"Are you planning on breaking up with me now that I don't have access to my parents' fortune anymore?"

"What? No…of course not I love you…" Kurt was taken aback by the question.

"Then there's nothing to be sorry for. My family is nothing like yours. And I don't care that threw me out. Because you're all the family I need." Blaine said, the honesty in his voice almost stopping Kurt's breathing.

"Are…are you sure?"

"Yeah…I am 100% sure. As long as you're with me my life is all I need it to be."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly, wiping his tears away.

"Ok?" he asked when he pulled away.

Kurt nodded. Blaine picked up driving again, every now and then running his hand up and down Kurt's leg softly, or squeezing his hand, searching and giving comfort in the light touches. Optimism aside, he knew that it wouldn't be as easy for them anymore, now that they didn't have the seemingly never ending bank account of his family at their disposal, but he didn't care.

He firmly believed that they could make it through as long as they were together.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes: <strong>Well…now we have everything we need for the whole thing to go down in flames… the angst factor was a little more prominent than in the first two chapters, logically…but that side of the story only just set off here…

I got the whole thing plotted now, so I hope I'll be able to keep up a good update pace… I hope you enjoyed this chapter…just review and let me know :D

In the next chapter Kurt and Blaine adjust to their new life when something unexpected throws them off course and we learn about Blaine's illness…

Thank you for reading, the next chapter will follow soon…maybe even later today…when I get enough studying done until then *headdesk*

33 CITC


	4. Chapter III: Breaking Down

**Chapter Notes:** Ok…I am listening to SOWK nonstop…it's just…I'm getting depressed…can anyone tell me why it isn't Tuesday yet? I mean…damn…

Anyways…enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Three days after the ordeal with his parents Blaine woke up in the middle of the night to a disconcerting image of a nightmare. As soon as he was awake the dream fled him, the only thing that remained was the sensation of Kurt being gone.<p>

To calm his racing heart he reached out towards Kurt's side of the bed…his hand only met cool linen. Kurt wasn't there. After the initial moment of panic he was able to make out the low sound of voices from the living room. He glanced at the clock. 2:30 am.

He got up with a frown and walked towards the door, opening it slightly. He found Kurt sitting in front of his computer, with his dad on screen.

'What the hell?' Blaine thought 'Why is Kurt skyping with his father in the middle of the night?'

"I'm just…I feel so terrible dad…" Kurt said lowly and Blaine was drawn from his reverie.

"Oh kid nothing of what happened was even remotely your fault." Burt replied tiredly.

"Yeah I know I know, Blaine told me that over and over again…but I'm worried about him…"

"Why? Does he seem troubled? Depressive?"

"No…he seems fine…and that's the problem…I just know he wouldn't tell me if he was hurting…and…I just…when I even try to imagine…if you had…if you had…when Blaine proposed…not having you supporting me…it almost kills me…the thought of having to choose between you and him…" Kurt sobbed quietly at the thought.

"Oh Kurt…that is never going to happen…no matter what you do, I will always be there for you…I love you kid…"

"I love you too dad."

"You know that he would always choose you over his family right? That boy loves you more than anything else…otherwise I would have shot him by now."

Kurt chuckled softly at that. "Da-aad."

"Just keep that in mind ok?"

"Only because he would doesn't mean I should let him…"

"No no no we're not going there. Blaine is a part of our family now Kurt and I know we're not as fancy as his birth family, but I need you to know...I need you to make sure that he knows it too, we're always here for you ok?"

"T-thank you."

"That's what family is for…oh and Kurt…just go back to him now…I think he is having a tough time right now…I agree with you…no one is untouched by something like that…you need to be strong for him now kid…"

"I-I…I don't know if I can…I don't want to let him down."

"Trust me on one thing…you are the strongest person I know…you were strong for me when your mom died…strong for everyone during my heart attack…I don't know if the Anderson kid knows that, but he's damn lucky to have you by his side."

"Believe me I do know…" Blaine said, stepping into the room, unable to just stand around and listen to the talk any longer.

"B-Blaine hey…I didn't know you were up…" Kurt was surprised and maybe a little ashamed.

"Well I guess that's my cue…take care kids…I love you…" and with those words Burt all but fled the conversation.

Kurt glared at the screen for a moment before he turned to face his finance, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey there…midnight call?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

"Um…" Kurt looked so much like a deer caught in the headlights that Blaine couldn't stay mad.

"Coming to bed baby?"

Kurt nodded, relieved and turned off his laptop. They crawled into their bed and Blaine pulled Kurt against his chest. The feeling of Kurt's soft body against his chased away the uneasy feeling that his nightmare had left and he hummed contently.

"I had a nightmare…I dreamt that you weren't there anymore…then I wake up…and you're gone…I almost had a heart attack right on the spot. Please don't scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologized planting a tender kiss on his lips.

"You know that you can just talk to me about stuff right?"

"I didn't want to bother you…"

"Don't…just don't…you can tell me everything…if this is going to work we have to be honest with each other…"

"Are you?" Kurt asked in return.

"What?"

"Are you being honest with me…about this…us…your family…"

"Kurt I…my family never was like yours…we never were really close…the first time I experienced what it felt like to have a family was when I got to Dalton and joined the Warblers. And then when I got to know you and your family just…when I spent Christmas at your house for the first time because my parents couldn't be bothered to spent even one day of the year with their gay son…when I was at your place and saw Finn, excited like a little child, got to eat dinner with all of you and when I woke up and there were presents and we all unwrapped them together…I have never felt more accepted than that…you gave me so much…not only did you give me you…you also gave me a family…and I don't care that I've been thrown out of my so called home, because home is where your heart is…and my heart is wherever you are."

Kurt just stared at Blaine for a while after that, glasz eyes shining in the dark with an intensity that almost scared the raven.

"I'll always be there for you." Kurt promised "I'm never going to let you be alone ever again. Not if I have a choice."

Blaine smiled at that.

"Good to know."

They curled up against each other and soon they were both asleep, feeling safe and loved in each other's arms.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Nothing turned our as bad as the two boys had feared. Since they had bought their apartment rather than buying it, they had no rent to worry about and with the money from Kurt's performances and Blaine's occasional gigs at bars they were able to make a living.

They had to step down on expensive dinners and other exquisite dates, but they were just as happy curling up on the couch together eating pizza and watching old Disney movies.

It wasn't long however until Kurt started to notice that something was off about Blaine. Being himself the raven never complained, trying to be strong for Kurt, but it was very obvious.

Sometimes he would get tired very quickly. Just the other day he had just dropped his cup with coffee. It had just fallen out of his hand. Blaine had looked so shocked and scared, as if expecting Kurt to yell at him, but Kurt had just gently led him to the couch, kissed his forehead and handed him his cup while he went to clean up the mess.

He would start to get headaches several times a week, but he never complained. Kurt would notice anyways. And he wouldn't probe, he would just go and get some advil and water for his fiancé.

When Blaine had gotten sick last night Kurt had sat next to him through the entire night on the cool bathroom floor, bedding Blaine's head in his lap and stroking the damp curls soothingly. He could tell that Blaine was feeling guilty about all that, so he made a point in telling him that that was what spouses were for. Good times and bad times.

Blaine had smiled telling him that they weren't married yet and he had replied that it didn't matter because soon they would be, because there was no way that he would let a catch like Blaine get away.

He would have pushed Blaine to go see a doctor, but today Blaine seemed perfectly fine and he said that maybe it had just been some kind of stomach bug, joking that it would be his turn to pamper Kurt should he catch it as well.

Right now Blaine was sitting behind a beautiful piano on the stage of a local scene club and he was beaming at Kurt.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am going to perform for you tonight. The first song I will sing is dedicated to the love of my life. We have been through a little bit of a tough time lately, and I couldn't have wished for a better person to be by my side through all of it. With his charm, humor, compassion, love, care and his unbelievably kind heart he showed me what life and love really means. Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, this is for you."

There were no weird looks, no name calling. It was one of the things Kurt liked about New York. Mercedes squealed next to him and David, her longtime boyfriend, yes, ex-Warbler David, looked like he wanted to shoot himself for he knew he could never top the romantic gestures of one supposedly terrible-at-romance Blaine Anderson.

The beautiful sound of Blaine's voice started to fill the room and captivating every single member of the audience. But Blaine only had eyes for Kurt and Kurt stared right back, as the soft words washed over him.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt couldn't fight the tears that welled up in his eyes as he looked at the beautiful boy on the stage, realizing for the 1000th time that Blaine was his, that he would never have to let him go. Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes never left his. Not even once during the whole song.

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt couldn't help the small smile that he felt spreading on his lips. He just felt so happy, just being there, with his friends and the man he was going to be married to soon. He just couldn't think of anything that could ruin that evening for him.

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

It was that moment when Kurt could tell that something was wrong with Blaine. He knew that he was the only one that noticed the flash of pain that went through these eyes he loved so much, the only one noticing the tiny shake in that voice that again and again allowed him to forget all of his sorrows and just feel safe and loved, right from the time of their first meeting on.

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

And before anyone including himself realized what was happening he was on his feet, not even seeing the shocked faces of his friends or the incredulous stare of the strangers. His eyes were trained on Blaine as he jumped up onto the stage.

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to…_

Blaine's voice stopped very suddenly as he gasped. He didn't even realize what was happening. Kurt was rushing towards him while the whole room seemed to tilt sideward.

Before the last sound of the piano faded from the room Kurt was on his knees catching Blaine before he hit the ground.

The last thing Blaine remembered before everything went black was the feeling of Kurt's arms holding him safely, the sound of Kurt's voice calling his name and the sight of Kurt's eyes, troubled, colored like the pacific on a stormy day looking at him through tears pleadingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> So…this is as far as this chapter goes…I figured that this would be a great point to end it…

Btw I hope you didn't feel bothered by the Kurt/Burt moment I just…I love these two and their relationship and I think that Kurt would be wanting his father's advice at a moment like that so…bear with me? ;D

Thanks for reading!

In the next chapter we will find out what exactly it is that is wrong with Blaine and we will see the falling out that comes from it I hope that it will be up soon.

I also want to thank those that have reviewed the previous chapters so far you guys really make my day 33

Also…I obviously do not own the song 'Not Alone' by Darren Criss *sigh* but I just figured that it would fit in greatly…so yeah…

Any thoughts? Review and let me know :D


	5. Chapter IV: Sometimes Life Isn't Fair

**A.N**.: I am so fed up with studying…who came up with the crappy idea for finals? I would like to have a word or two with the guy…

I actually don't have time to write this but…I don't want to keep anyone waiting…plus this is so much more fun than history and maths ;D

Ok enough of my rambling, on with the story. Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Kurt was pacing nervously in front of the locked doors of the ER where the paramedics had brought Blaine into, right before pushing him outside and telling him to stay put. Every time the door opened he jumped, hoping to get some news, but everyone just kept ignoring him.<p>

He was about to either break down into a pile of crying mess in a corner or to freak out and throw a bitchfit that would burn the hospital to the ground as a nervous looking young man exited the room.

"Erm…" he looked on the paper in his hands "Kurt Hummel?"

"Yeah…" Kurt almost yelled "Me…Kurt Hummel that's me…"

"Ah…" the blonde looked down on his paper "You're…erm…listed here as next of kin to one Blaine Anderson is that correct?"

Kurt was taken aback for a moment. He hadn't been aware of the fact that Blaine had listed him as next of kin, but for some reason it filled his heart with a very warm and fuzzy feeling.

"Yeah…that's right he's my fiancé." he finally replied proudly.

"Ah." There was no judgment in the young man's eyes, just understanding. "Ok then…I am doctor Bradley Morgan…call me Bradley." he added after a moment of silence.

Kurt nodded gratefully and followed the young man to a small quiet room. Something about the doctor's offer to call him by his first name, the small room and the look in the doctor's eyes turned his stomach.

"Ok…so…you…fiancé…is awake and well for the moment." the doctor began and Kurt felt like a deflating balloon and crashed down onto one of the chairs feeling slightly dizzy.

"Oh thank the heavens." he breathed.

When the blonde didn't say anything further for a while he looked up and the uneasy look on the man's face made his heart stop.

"There's a but coming isn't there?" he whispered, the air suddenly seemingly void of oxygen.

Dr. Morgan took a deep breath and sat down next to Kurt, piercing blue eyes finding insecure glasz ones.

"But…" he started "when we checked for the cause of the seizure he suffered we…we found something…" he took a deep breath while Kurt was still holding his "your fiancé has cancer, we found a tumor in his brain. I am so very sorry."

'…_I am so very sorry…'_ the words resonated in Kurt's head as he stared at the young doctor, but his brain refused to let them make sense. He found that he was glad as the room suddenly faded to black.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When Kurt opened his eyes he found himself face to face with a very flustered Dr. Morgan leaning over him.

"Oh hey there you are…" he said relieved and handed Kurt a glass of cool water which the brunette took gratefully.

As he remembered what had happened, he blushed first, then paled in less than five seconds.

"Blaine…" he choked out. "does he…does he know?" he asked weakly after a moment of awkward silence.

"No…we haven't told him yet…we thought that he shouldn't be alone when…he heard the news."

"Is ther…is there anything you can do…?"

"Well…we're lucky that we found it when we did otherwise it would have surely killed him sooner or later."

Kurt flinched at that and the doctor's voice softened considerably as he put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"We think…we think that it's operable and since he is very young the statistical likelihood of survival is rather good. Of course there are risks,…it is never easy to predict what an operation can do to the brain, but his chances are good. If he gets the operation that is."

"Wait what? What does that mean?" Kurt asked clearly agitated.

Seeing the miserable look on the young doctor's face he forced himself to calm down a little. The man couldn't be much older than Blaine, he guessed he was around 28 and he really didn't need Kurt freaking out on him for something that was absolutely not his fault.

"I mean…is there any reason for him not to be treated?" he asked more calmly.

"Well…not really except…yeah there is…he is not insured and the treatment is very very expensive…and as unfair as that is…" the blonde added, his hands raised in a defensive gesture "if he can't afford the treatment then…"

Kurt didn't even listen any further. His entire body went numb, but his thoughts turned to Blaine's parents with fiery hatred. He couldn't believe that they had cancelled Blaine's medical insurance leaving him completely unprotected in a moment like this.

"When you say expensive…exactly how expensive…" he broke off but he didn't even need to elaborate further.

"I am not an expert, but the appropriate preparation, medication, the operation, the scans, possible chemo, the treatment after the operation to make sure that the cancer doesn't come back…it will be very expensive…especially if you want him to get the best possible treatment to increase his chance to make it out of there unscathed. I don't want to worry you unnecessarily but I guess it could easily go up to 500.000$."

Kurt felt dizzy and the room was starting to get blurry again.

'_Get a grip Hummel!'_ he mentally castigated himself _'You're not the only one that's up shit's creek without a paddle, you gotta be strong now, for Blaine.'_

"I'll find a way." he said out loud, just as much for his own sake as for the doctor's. "Can I see him now?"

"Yeah, of course…I'll lead you to him…Do you want to tell him or do you want me to do it?"

Kurt walked after the blonde silently for a moment, unaware that his inner struggle was very well visible on the outside. When they arrived outside of Blaine's room Kurt looked at the blonde.

"Thank you…I…I will tell him…"

"Ok…if you need anything don't be afraid to let me know ok?"

Kurt nodded gratefully and the doctor left. For a moment he stayed outside, gathering his composure. He had to be strong now, he couldn't show Blaine how terrified he was. Not ever. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

xxXxxXxxXxx

The sight that met him inside was actually a lot less bad than he had anticipated. Blaine was lying in the hospital bed, looking a little pale and frustrated, but there were no tubes,no IV, no beeping machine, just a tv that Blaine looked at but Kurt could tell he wasn't really seeing.

"Hey baby." he said softly and immediately Blaine's head snapped up and he turned to look at Kurt.

"Hey." Blaine smiled broadly and Kurt's heart gave a unpleasant squeeze at the joy in Blaine's eyes as he looked at him.

He forced himself to form a smile in response, who's have thought all those acting lessons would come in handy in real life, as he went to sit next to Blaine on the bed taking his hand.

"You scared the hell out of me mister." he chided playfully, dreading the moment when he would have to tell Blaine the truth and destroy that happy, unperturbed smile on his face.

"Sorry, love…didn't mean to scare you…"

"'s ok." Kurt mumbled, leaning down to kiss the top of Blaine's head, pulling the raven into a hug, hiding his face in the crook of Blaine's neck to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Blaine just looked at him in surprise, but then the look in his eyes softened and he returned the hug with a look of affection in his eyes that would have melted anyone into a puddle of goo in no time.

Kurt took several deep breaths to calm himself down. The feeling of Blaine's arms around him made everything so much better and so much worse at the same time. He pulled back, expression carefully composed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly and Kurt wanted to kick himself.

"I just…I don't want to lose you…please? Don't leave me alone…" Kurt pleaded in a small voice, hating himself for being so selfish at the same moment.

"I won't leave you…I promise…Never." Blaine said earnestly "Something's wrong isn't there?" he asked, voice laced with concern.

"You're sick…" Kurt whispered softly as Blaine's eyes met his. "You…" he took Blaine's hand and held on to it tightly, hoping to offer some sort of comfort "after you broke down they brought you here and while they were looking for the cause of your breakdown they found…" his voice broke and he swallowed hard, trying to compose himself.

Blaine's eyes never left his. They didn't show any sign of frustration for Kurt taking so long ,or fear for himself, they only showed love and compassion, as if Blaine was the one who had to comfort Kurt, which almost sent the countertenor over the edge "They found a tumor…in your brain…" he whispered finally, his eyes flying shut to suppress the tears that were burning in his eyes.

Kurt expected Blaine to freak out, shout at him, be angry at the world, start crying or throwing things around, but instead he felt a warm hand on his cheek, wiping away some stray tears that had somehow escaped.

"Shh…it's ok…" Blaine whispered.

That got Kurt to open up his eyes and stare at Blaine.

"Ok? OK?" he yelled jumping up "Nothing is ok! Blaine this isn't fair! You deserve so much better than this! With all the shit that has happened recently you don't deserve this! This is not how life is supposed to go this is not supposed to happen! It's not fair! It's not fair!"

Blaine stared at the younger boy who was crying openly now, throwing stuff around. He could tell that Kurt was so very close to breaking down.

"I don't want this. This can't be happening! How is that fair! This is not supposed to happen you have done nothing to deserve this it's just not fair!" Kurt was completely lost now and he started hitting the wall with his hands. He ignored the sharp pain that shot through his knuckles and wrists, as they impacted with the concrete wall, ignored the blood that started staining the dented wall as he hit it for the third time "NO! NO! NO! NO! I refuse to let that happen! I just refuse! This isn't happening! This can't be true! NO! NO! NO! NO!" he couldn't think of anything else than 'NO!' and 'It's not fair' so he just yelled it again and again, hitting the wall with every word.

Suddenly warm arms were around him and stopped him from hitting the wall, pulling him against a warm chest.

"NO! NO! NO!" he yelled, some deeply buried part of his brain knowing that he was behaving like a hysteric little kid, but he couldn't stop crying and struggling as he breathing turned to hyperventilating.

It was the sound of Blaine's voice that brought him back.

"Hey shh shh shh…" Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair, cradling the boy close to him "Shh it's ok…it's all gonna be ok…"

The news of his illnesses hadn't shocked Blaine as much as they should have, but seeing Kurt like this terrified him. Seeing the boy he loved in this much pain because of him was 1000 times worse to him than anything else could ever be. But at the same time a very small selfish part of him was touched. Touched that Kurt, his beautiful, strong and composed Kurt would break down like this because of him.

"Shh…I'm here baby it's all gonna be ok…" he whispered soothingly until the boy in his arms stopped struggling and his breathing evened out, the heart wrenching sobs abating slowly.

"I am so so sorry." Kurt whispered after a long while of sitting on the floor in Blaine's arms. "I am so selfish…I am…I should be strong for you…and what do I do…oh my…" he took a deep breath to hold back the sobs that he felt taking hold of him.

"It's ok." Blaine promised as Kurt helped him back to the bed. "I really don't know what I would have done if,…" he shuddered at the mere thought "if our situations were reversed."

He gently took Kurt's hand, but let go immediately as he felt the boy flinch at the touch. He looked down and gasped as he saw the swelling and the blood.

"Oh my god. Kurt you have to get someone to get a look at this." he insisted.

Kurt just shook his head defiantly. "I'm staying with you, this is nothing, I'm not leaving you."

Blaine was a little surprised at how amusing he found this to be, especially giving the situation. But seeing Kurt looking so stubborn, with his jaw set and the look in his eyes determined, made him smile.

As he saw a flash of pain in Kurt's eyes as said reached out to straighten out his blanket however that smile made room for a concerned frown.

"I know you're not leaving me, but please just…please? I can't stand to see you in pain." he said in a small voice.

Immediately the look in Kurt's eyes softened.

"Ok fine…I'll be back in a minute ok?" he said kissing the top of Blaine's head, leaving reluctantly.

When the door closed behind his lover, Blaine suddenly felt very very alone and the weight of the revelation that Kurt had made, the weight that had seemed so nonexistent with Kurt around, suddenly hit him full force.

xxXxxXxxXxx

True to his word Kurt wasn't gone long and as soon as he reentered the room Blaine could feel all the fear and uncertainty fall from him. Until he saw that both of Kurt's hands were bandaged.

"What…?" he asked gesturing.

Kurt held his hands up with a sheepish look on his face.

"Well…it's really not that bad, just a fractured wrist and some fractured knuckles, the rest is really just some tiny cuts and bruises." he replied, clearly playing it down.

Blaine almost exploded.

"Just a…! Kurt! Damnit!" he took a deep breath as he saw the shocked look on his lover's face. He knew that he was feeling guilty for letting Kurt hurt himself over him, but that would do no good here. He motioned for the younger boy to come sit down next to him and Kurt complied.

He gently took the bandaged hands and kissed each knuckle gently, careful to not cause any pain. Then he sighed.

"What now?" he asked, the question that had nearly killed him when he had been alone, but now with Kurt next to him it was nowhere near as scary to him anymore. Kurt was his rock. As long as he was around Blaine knew that nothing could bring him down.

"Well…" Kurt sighed "The good news is that the tumor is operable and that your chances of survival when treated are actually pretty decent, especially considering that it is an operation of the brain." he broke off.

"But,…?" Blaine probed.

"But…" Kurt began locking his gaze with Blaine's "The treatment is very expensive. And…since your parents." Kurt silently wished for them to rot in hell for what they were putting their son through "Have cancelled the health insurance thingy they had for you, it will be very hard to come up with enough money for the treatment…But don't worry…" he added quickly before Blaine could even get a word in

"I will just lay low on the musicals a little and pick up another job or maybe two, you can't work much of course but that won't be a problem, I guess I don't need my car and really who needs 1000 different designer pieces so if we sell that and…maybe I can ask dad and Finn and the others have already said they'd do anything to help so…" Kurt had gotten several texts from his friends and family because Mercedes had informed all of them, so he had told them the truth and they had immediately offered their help, moving him to tears yet again.

"And maybe I can even pick up three jobs, I think if I take a break form university then…"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold it right there tiger." Blaine interrupted his ramble softly.

Kurt stared at him, eyes impossibly wide.

"You're right…if I take three jobs then I will hardly have any time to be around the house and stuff…I guess two will have to do then…" Kurt rambled on after a short period of contemplative silence, but Blaine cut him off again, gently placing a finger on Kurt's lips.

"No…baby no. I appreciate what you are doing, but I won't let you work yourself to death for me. I won't let you give up all that you love just to pay for this…there has to be another way."

"But…Blaine…"

"No Kurt…I'm not letting you take the fall for this one."

"Are you asking me to just sit by and watch you die while I could be doing something about it?" Kurt almost shrieked, back on his feet, staring at Blaine.

Blaine sighed and extended a hand. Kurt took it hesitantly and sat back down.

"No…I'm not asking you to do that…you wouldn't listen anyways…But we have to find a way for both of us to make it out of this unscathed. Ok?" Blaine asked.

Kurt wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Kurt…promise me?" he asked again.

Kurt looked up and the fire and determination in his eyes almost scared Blaine.

Kurt leaned forward and captured Blaine's kiss with his own. It didn't escape Blaine's notice that Kurt hadn't promised him anything, but he decided to let it go for the moment, counting on the fact that he would be around to make sure Kurt didn't do anything he would regret later. He pushed the bad feeling of foreboding aside and pulled Kurt closer, deepening their kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes: <strong>Ok…that's curtains for this chapter. Again thank you for reading.

Also I want to thank those who reviewed the past chapters, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have updated today at all…

I hope you liked this chapter…just drop me a line or two and tell me what you think :D

In the next chapter the boys will both be trying to come up with a solution for their problem, and Kurt makes a decision.

I hope I will be able to update soon, until then 33 CITC


	6. V:Desperate Times And Desperate Measures

**A.N.: **Ok…this chapter…is a little longer than the last one, to make up for the delay in updating…I will also try to get the next chapter ready asap…when you're done reading this you might understand why…ehem…well enjoy :D

**Chapter Notes:** With the threat of Blaine's death looming over the boys and both of them determined to sacrifice everything to make sure the other is ok, will their young love be able to make it through or will the strain on their relationship finally take its toll?

* * *

><p>Only 6 days later Blaine was sitting in front of the TV in their apartment when Kurt came home. He snuck a glance at the watch. 2:47 am. He rose to greet his fiancé.<p>

"Hey baby." he said softly.

"Wha…oh hey? I didn't wake you did I?" Kurt asked apologetic.

"No." Blaine soothed. "Just couldn't sleep. I missed you….How are your hands?"

"Mhh" Kurt replied, relaxing against Blaine's chest as said wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy. "Sorry. Didn't expect it to take so long. You been ok?"

Blaine placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's temple, guiding his lover towards the couch, where he settled them carefully. He could tell that the younger boy was practically dead on his feet.

"I've been ok yeah…but I missed you…and we have to talk about the dancing pink elephant in the room?"

Kurt hid his face in Blaine's shoulder. The raven could tell that the younger boy was close to crying from exhaustion and desperation. Just like he had been every night after he had started to work himself to pieces to somehow try and gather enough money to pay for the treatment Blaine needed. Frankly Blaine couldn't take it anymore.

He was incredibly touched by the effort so many people put into helping him.

"_We're in this with you all the way…don't ever think you're getting rid of us that easily." Wes and David had said, both silently handing him checks over 25.000$ from their own trust funds. _

"_Hey man…you're with Kurt now and you make him happy…that means you're like family now…" Finn and Rachel had explained, somehow scratching together 15.000$ to help him._

"_I can't believe how parents can do something like that to their kid." Carole had cried._

"_They're supposed to be there for you…but since they don't just know that we're here for you son ok?" Burt had continued, enraged. _

_Blaine could only guess what lengths they had gone to to get them the 25.000$ they had given them._

"_It would kill my boy Kurt if you'd die…can't let that happen." Puck had said, when he had handed him a check over 20.000$ that the former New Di members had somehow gathered._

_They amazed him. Wes and David aside who he loved like brothers and knew he would have never made it to where he was without, none of those people could afford just giving away money like that. Yet they didn't even give it a second thought before giving it to him, them. _

_He knew that they cared about him, but he also knew that they did what they had done because of Kurt mostly. Each of them knew that Kurt would be giving his last shirt for each of them if the situations were reversed and they acted accordingly. _

_Kurt. _

_Kurt Elisabeth Hummel._

_Blaine was starting to ask himself, yet again, what he had done in his previous life that had made him deserve to be with someone so pure and selfless like the brunette. He knew that Kurt could be a bitch if he wanted something, but for his family and friends Kurt would do pretty much everything._

_Family._

_When alone Blaine sometimes found himself feeling incredibly empty. His parents who had more than enough money to pay for the treatment didn't even bother to call and ask if they could help. He knew that they knew. And while he wasn't as furious about it as the Hudmels obviously were, he hadn't expected anything else really, it still hurt him that people who weren't even related to him, were more of a family to him than his own parents._

_But then Kurt would come home and Finn and Rachel would come over, or Mercedes would just bust in, Burt would just call at random times of the day and Blaine didn't care about his parents anymore. Because he had all the family he could have ever wished for._

"Blaine?" Kurt asked tentatively, pulling Blaine out of his reverie.

"Huh? Sorry I just… I zoned out I guess." Blaine looked up into troubled eyes. "Hey…what's wrong…?"

"I…I just…" Kurt sighed "I can't get used to being terrified all the time…whenever I leave the house I am scared all day, waiting for the phone call that you…" he broke off, dropping his gaze "I often lie awake for most of the night, just watching you breathe next to me, running my hands over your chest to feel the warmth, the steady rhythm of your heartbeat…When I come home I stand in the doorframe for minutes, afraid of walking in and finding you…f-finding…y-you…" his voice broke as he stared sobbing.

Blaine pulled him into a tight embrace, rubbing soothing circles into Kurt's back. He had been afraid of this conversation, but he had known that it was bound to come up sooner or later. Here it was, the pink elephant, quite elegantly sitting down on them, as if trying to crush them. But Blaine wouldn't let it.

"Don't worry…I'm right here…" he whispered, dreading what he knew he had to say next. "But…Kurt…we have to consid…we have to…think about…I mean we have o make preparations in case…"

Kurt tensed up at his words and Blaine closed his eyes. He was surprised at himself for unbothered he was for himself. Especially in comparison to how much it hurt him to see Kurt suffering like this.

"No." Kurt flat out refused to listen to anything further. "Blaine I've said this before and I'm telling you again…I'm never gonna say goodbye to you! Never…so don't you dare saying goodbye to me! There's gotta be a way…there's gotta be a way…and I will find it…"

"Kurt…Sometimes there is just nothing you can do…" Blaine argued weakly.

"Watch me."

"But…"

"Why do you want to do this?" Kurt yelled suddenly jumping to his feet. "Why are you giving up on yourself that easily? Do you want to leave me? Is that it? Do you regret that…" his eyes went wide and Blaine felt his heart sink at the expression that flashed across Kurt's face.

The countertenor backed away from his outstretched hands until his legs bumped against the small couch table. Kurt looked as if Blaine had hit him. He stumbled backwards, breathing growing shallow.

"Is that it?" he asked in a small voice "Blaine if you…if you want out of the…if you don't want to marry me you…you don't have to."

Blaine's heart constricted painfully. The young countertenor looked so fragile all of a sudden.

"If you don't want to be engaged to me, if you regret your decision just tell me…and I'll set you free…but please don't…just don't…please don't give up on yourself…"

He crumbled, but Blaine was there, wrapping his arms securely around the completely exhausted boy.

"No…don't ever think that,…ok? I knew that this would cause tension between us…I was afraid to bring it up because I was afraid that it would tear us apart…but…it seems like I just made it worse."

Blaine took Kurt's face into both of his hands and made the brunette look at him.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me. And I don't want to give up on this life. You know why?"

Kurt shook his head in response.

"Because it would mean that I get to spend less time with you. But…we can't change what happened. And we have to be realistic here, maybe there…Kurt…I can't stand by and watch you do this to yourself. Do you really think I don't know how you're beating yourself up about this? Do you think I don't see that you're close to falling apart from exhaustion every time you get home? Do you think I don't see how you put on a smile when you come home, pretending that you're ok so I won't be worried or stop you from working even more here?"

Kurt closed his eyes and Blaine brought their foreheads together sighing heavily.

"I'm so sorry." they both whispered at the same time, feeling the weight of their personal tragedy crash down on them mercilessly.

"I'll find a way." Kurt said "Even if it's the last thing I do I swear I'm gonna find a way to get you through this."

"And I swear that I will find a way for both of us to make it through…" Blaine replied.

They stayed like that for quite some time, unmoving. Both of them were afraid. Afraid of what this situation could do to their relationship. Afraid that the strain would become too much. Afraid that the other would break under the pressure. Afraid that when they got through this, if, they got through this, they wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces.

And then they both smiled lightly. Because they realized that it wasn't common for a relationship to fall apart because either of the partners was more concerned about the other than about himself. And, impossibly, it gave them hope. Hope that they could carry each other through this.

xxXxxXxxXxx

It was only two days after that conversation that Kurt met Jason. Jason was about 10 years older than Kurt and he had been at every single play in which Kurt had played a part in, always making generous donations "to further young talent", as he put it.

Blaine really really loathed the guy. He was certain that the dark haired man with almost silver eyes had a thing for Kurt. But Kurt always shrugged it off, saying that he was just interested in his talent.

"I was rather regretful to hear that you have decided to 'take a break' and cease performing for a while." Jason said, watching the young countertenor over his cup of coffee.

"Mhh." Kurt hummed noncommittally, his thoughts wandering off to Blaine who was currently working as well.

Unconsciously he reached for his phone, wanting to text Blaine and ask him how he was doing. After their fight both of them were even more anxious when they were apart and Kurt really couldn't concentrate anymore. An unnaturally cold hand stopped him and his eyes flew up to meet Jason's stare.

Kurt pulled his hand back slowly, putting it around his coffee.

"The ring…" the older man mused "are you engaged?"

"Yes as a matter of fact." Kurt answered proudly "He is the most amazing person in the whole world. I am so lucky to have found him." He beamed.

He didn't even notice how the eyes of the other male darkened at that piece of information.

"So I heard. Is it true that he is very ill and you stopped your career to gather enough money for his treatment?"

Kurt frowned. That didn't sound right to him although it was basically the truth.

"No…" he replied.

The other raised an eyebrow.

"Well…yeah…maybe…but it's not like he made me do it…in fact he didn't want me to…I did it because I love him…he is more important to me than my stupid career. Success is worth nothing if I can't share it with him."

"I see. How is the money collecting going?"

Kurt didn't answer that question. He seriously didn't know how that was the business of the other guy.

"Ah…I see. I have a proposition to make."

When Jason said that Kurt felt a strange urge to back off and run out of the coffee shop, but he forced himself to stay put. If there was any possibility for this to help Blaine then he would do anything to make it happen.

"As you may have noticed I am rather…fond…of you." The older man closed the distance between them and Kurt swallowed hard. "Give me one night with you and I will give you 250.000$." the man finished.

"Whoa what?" Kurt jumped.

"Think about it." the other replied simply dropping him a card with his number as he got up. "You have 24 hours to decide." With these words he just up and left, leaving Kurt to stare after him.

'What the hell?' he asked himself. 'Why would he just casually drop something like this and then take off like that?'

The brunette was admittedly puzzled, but he found himself picking up the card and placing it in the his coat.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt lay awake very long that night. He just watched the slow rise of Blaine's chest and enjoyed softly running his fingers through the loose curls. He swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought of Blaine just being gone. He couldn't even imagine a world in which Blaine wasn't there anymore. It would be such a dark and empty place.

And when he leaned forward kissing Blaine's chest and the raven unconsciously shifted closer, wrapping his arms around him, Kurt made a decision.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"You want us to do what?" Wes asked incredulously, him and David both staring at Kurt from across the table.

"Shh…" Kurt hushed him, looking around in the small coffee shop to see if anyone was listening "I said I need you to keep Blaine out of the house for one night. Take him to the movies, make a video gaming night whatever, you are his best friends I'm sure you can think of something."

"Kurt that's not the point. We can't let you do this." David threw in "Blaine would kill himself if he knew."

"Yeah…exactly…that's what I need you for…so he doesn't find out."

"But…"

"Look…do you think I like this? I'm terrified…and disgusted…I don't even know if I can ever look into Blaine's eyes after this…but he's right…without the help of his parents there is no way we'll ever be able to get enough money together and I can't let him die. Not knowing that I could have done something about it."

A very very heavy silence engulfed the table after Kurt had said that. The two former Warbler council members wished that they could fault Kurt's logic, but they knew he was right. They also knew that the Andersons would never help their son. Both of them and their parents had tried to knock sense into them, but they had said that 'If their son decided to be a fag with some worthless scum then he would have to pay the price for it'.

It had been nauseating how they had talked about their ONLY son and his fiancé, but there had been nothing anyone could do about it.

"So…" Kurt broke the silence "How is it? Are you going to help me or not?"

"Are you sure that there is no other way?" Wes asked.

"I wish there was."

"Fine…we'll help you…just…be careful ok?" David said finally.

Kurt just nodded, a heavy know forming in his stomach. Even while he was setting this plan in motion he knew that it was a stupid idea. But Blaine hadn't been feeling too well and Kurt would rather have a Blaine who hated him for what he had done than a Blaine who died because he Kurt hadn't had the guts to do what was necessary.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Are you sure that it's ok when I head over to Wes' for the night?" Blaine asked worriedly, already halfway out the door.

Kurt quickly kissed him, before handing him his favorite coat.

"Yeah…you go have some fun, I'll be fine…maybe 'Cedes will come over and we'll have a ladies night…"

"Mhh." Blaine replied kissing him again. "If anything is wrong, no matter what you'll call me, promise?"

"Promise…now go…" Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine goodbye for the last time.

"Bye…see you tomorrow."

After Blaine had left Kurt was standing at the window of their living room, staring outside for a while. He shivered. With Blaine gone the apartment suddenly seemed a lot colder than just a moment ago. He stood there for quite a while, just thinking, remembering. A single tear fell from his eyes as he turned around and went to get his coat.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Ok what's up with you guys? You're acting weird." Blaine accused his two best friends.

The two just shared a strange look which for some reason made Blaine's heart stop.

"What?" he asked again, a little sharper.

"Nothing." Wes said, trying to put on a fake smile.

"Just grab your coat we're gonna get something to eat." David continued, tossing both of them their jackets.

When Blaine caught his, something fell out of one of the pockets. He picked it up staring at it dumbly. It was a piece of paper with a phone number and an address on it. In the top line he could read the name Jason M. Stern.

He closed his fist around the card, crumbling it, his eyes darting up to Wes' and David's faces. They both looked equally frozen.

"Blaine…" Wes said as he saw the wheels clicking in his friend's head.

The strange behavior of his friends, Kurt's insistence on him having a night out, the looks Wes and David had kept sharing, the weird look in Kurt's eyes as he had asked him whether it was really ok if he left.

"Is he…Is Kurt with this guy now? Is this why you have been acting so weird?" he pressed out.

"He…" Wes started but broke off under Blaine's death glare.

"He asked us to help him." David confessed. "The guy offered him 250.000$ straight if he…for one night."

"Why…why would he do that?" Blaine asked, unable to breathe.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wes asked "He's out of options Blaine…a blind man can see that your health is decreasing dramatically and Kurt just knows that he would need time to gather enough money to save you…but he knows he doesn't have any…"

"He really loves you you know? He would rather have you never talk to him again for what he did than to let you die." David added weakly.

"I'm not gonna let him do this." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Blaine…don't…"

"No…I won't let him do this…I'm not gonna let him sacrifice himself for me!" Blaine almost yelled, grabbing his keys "No way." And he darted out of the door, leaving Wes and David behind, startled.

In front of the door of Wes' apartment he crashed into someone. He muttered a quick apology, determined to get to Kurt before something terrible happened, as the person grabbed his arm.

"Blaine."

It was just one word, but it did the trick. Blaine stopped and turned around. It was Kurt and he was crying. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, burying his face in the younger boy's neck. They just stood there for a long time. Just holding each other, aware that the other was in fact ok and with them. Well more or less.

After a while they pulled away, finding Wes and David eyeing them worriedly.

"Thanks guys." Kurt said softly.

"For everything." Blaine added.

The two friends nodded, smiling weakly.

"Let's go home?" Blaine asked, locking his eyes with Kurt's.

The younger boy nodded.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When they were sitting on their bed, across of each other Blaine had to ask the question that had been burning a hole into his tongue ever since Kurt had caught him at Wes' place.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Why what?"

"Why…why did you come to find me rather than meet up with…the other guy?" Blaine asked, trying to mask his terror at the mere thought.

"Well I…" tears welled up in Kurt's eyes and Blaine realized, if a little late, how that must have sounded to Kurt.

"No no no no no no wait…I didn't it like that…I'm glad you didn't go to him…in fact I was just on my way to go and get you…" he admitted making Kurt look at him. "But…why…I mean you set up everything perfectly…with Wes and David and all…If I hadn't found that card, I would have never found out…so…what changed your mind?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I don't know…" he finally admitted. "I just,…after you left, the apartment just felt so…so cold and lonely…and…I…I just …I couldn't do it…it felt as if I was betraying you…but…he offered me 250.000$ and I know we need that money…and…if you…I know it's been selfish…but…I couldn't ven think of being with him because the only person I ever feel safe with is you…that hasn't changed…but I will do what I have to if you…" Kurt closed his eyes, trying to reassemble his strength before going on but Blaine didn't let him.

"No…Kurt no…No. Look…no…" Blaine shook his head at himself, where was that Dalton Vocabulary when he needed it? "I know what you're getting at but just no…There has to be another way…this is no option…it just isn't…please promise me…"

Kurt looked up at him "I feel terrible now…I could have saved you and I didn't because I…"

"Kurt let it go…how would you feel if I went to sleep with the next guy to save your life? Would you be ok with that? Because when Wes and David told me what you were doing something inside me died. The mere thought of someone else touching you...like that…" he shivered "I never want you to feel like you have to sell yourself to help me…I know you don't want to hear this but if that is the only option, then I'd rather die knowing how much you loved me than having to live with the knowledge of what I put you through."

When Kurt's eyes locked with his Blaine was shocked by the intensity in them. Kurt leaned forward putting on bandaged hand over one of his. Blaine brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Blaine…How am I supposed to go on knowing that I could have saved you…what if something happens to you now? Tell me what to do…" the younger boy looked at Blaine, praying for him to give him all the answers he needed.

But Blaine didn't have anything to say. He was just tired. And he knew that they were both wrong. Because they should be fighting as a team, but instead Kurt fought on his own trying to protect him and he fought Kurt to protect…well Kurt. If they would keep that up their relationship would shatter into a million tiny pieces and neither of them would be around to pick up the pieces.

They had to stop being so selfishly unselfish. Stop putting the other in front of everything else. Accept that by hurting themselves they were hurting the person most important to them, each other. He figured he had to tell Kurt just that. So he did.

Kurt just stood and listened. When Blaine finished he spoke up.

"What kind of mess have we gotten ourselves into?" he asked lowly and Blaine wasn't even certain that it had been for him to hear "I don't know what to do anymore. I know what I did was stupid from the moment I decided to do it. But Blaine…I…I can't lose you…and now I am afraid that I already have…" he finished in a whisper.

"Why would you say that?"

"I can't forget…what I did…well almost did…I am scared of myself. I knew it would hurt you…but I didn't care…I just wanted you to live…I don't recognize myself anymore."

"But you didn't do it…you didn't and now you're here with me. Where you belong."

"But now I'm back at square one and I don't know how I can help you…I just don't know how to keep on fighting…it's all too much…"

"What are you saying? Do you want to break up with me?" Blaine asked carefully.

"I just want it all to stop…" Kurt cried.

Blaine wanted to hug him, hold him, protect him from all the pain he was in, but his arms wouldn't move. He staggered and when he looked at Kurt his concerned face was blurry.

"Kurt!" he called, terrified, even more so when he realized that his calling caused no sound.

For the first time he was really scared. He could feel that Kurt was holding him, and he could hear his voice, but he couldn't understand what he was saying. In that moment Blaine cried out internally. This couldn't be it. He didn't want his last memory with Kurt to be…this… He fought the darkness, but at the same time he knew it was useless and soon it devoured him.

Kurt dropped his phone after calling an ambulance. He shouted Blaine's name, begging for him to open his eyes again. This couldn't be it. Blaine couldn't die not thinking that Kurt wanted to leave him.

"No no no no no no…" he cried, rocking Blaine back and forth again and again. "Please…please…I promise that we'll find a way together…please…just hold on…please…"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Ok…this thing went completely bogus somewhere in between…it got a lot darker and more desperate than I intended it to get…I mean…I've seen what kind of strain something like this can put on a relationship…but yeah…I kinda feel really sorry for the boys :D

Anyways I hope you…enjoyed?...it xD

The next chapter is already in the making because I kind of feel that it needs to be published asap.

It will be called 'Last Resort' so you can probably imagine what's gonna go down…Blaine's parents will be back…

Until then *lessthan3* CITC


	7. Chapter VI: Last Resort

**A.N.: **So…here goes the next chapter…Enjoy x3

**Chapter Notes: **Slowly but surely it's getting a little touch and go for Blaine, Kurt really needs to find a way to help him, and soon…also: the Andersons are back…but why?

* * *

><p>"This isn't good." the young blonde doctor muttered, checking Blaine's readings over and over.<p>

Kurt was pretty sure his head should have exploded by then.

"Really? You think? Now what gives you that impression?" he yelled at the doctor.

"Ah…I'm sorry…that was kind of uncalled for."

Kurt glared at him and the blonde swallowed hard.

"Hey baby come on…this isn't his fault." a weak voice said from the direction of a hospital bed.

Immediately Kurt's expression softened and he rushed to Blaine's side.

"I know…I'm sorry…just…you really scared me back there…" he muttered.

"It's getting worse." Blaine sighed softly, wishing he could say something more comforting.

Kurt brought their foreheads together and closed his eyes with a sigh. He just wished he could just wake up from this nightmare.

"We would like to keep you here a while to monitor you…then you can go home…but I guess I don't have to tell you that it's…" the doctor trailed off and shrugged helplessly.

"Thanks doc…I know you're doing your best here. We appreciate it…" Kurt said softly, the look in his eyes apologetic.

"It's ok…I understand…You…well you're not actually supposed to stay here overnight…" he added a little awkwardly.

Kurt softly ran his thumb along Blaine's jaw, before pulling him in for a small kiss.

"Will you be ok?" he asked softly.

"Will you?" Blaine asked in return.

His breakdown had once again changed things between them. Kurt was even more afraid of ever leaving his side and Blaine could hardly stand the thought of letting the younger boy out of his sight.

"I don't have a choice." Kurt replied wryly kissing him again. "If you need me just call…we can talk through the whole night if you want and I'll be there first thing after work…and…if you need me to come over I will! Screw hospital policy." Kurt said eyes firmly trained on Blaine's face.

Something in his expression gave Blaine an uneasy feeling in his stomach so he grabbed Kurt's uninjured wrist and spun him around just as he was about to leave.

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid, dangerous or…anything that you don't want to do ok…? Please?"

"I promise that I won't do anything weird." Kurt replied "You promise me to hang in there ok?"

Blaine frowned. But he guessed it was the only answer he was going to get.

"Promise. I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Kurt replied, rushing back to his side, pulling him into a tight hug. "No goodbyes." he whispered before he walked out, accompanied by Dr. Morgan.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt pulled at the hem of his shirt self consciously as he was standing in front of the large wooden doors once again. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Kurt." Lily said, surprised "What…where's Blaine is he…oh god is he ok?" she asked worriedly.

"No…he isn't and that's why I'm here. Are the they there?" he asked firmly.

"Yes…I will get them right away."

"Thank you Lily, you're an angel."

Kurt followed her inside and stood in the living room, waiting patiently. He had been arguing with himself over and over again, but finally he had decided that this was his best shot at helping Blaine. And he wouldn't rest until he had at least tried.

"Ok Lily what is this about who is there that you need us to meet so urge…" Mrs. Anderson broke off, staring at Kurt.

Mr. Anderson was equally speechless. Well at first that was.

"You…get out of my house! I am not giving Blaine any more money so he can invest it in you and your stupid little outfits."

At first they looked very complacent with their insult, but when Kurt didn't move their looks turned more into ones of unease.

"I said out!" Blaine's father yelled. "This is my house you owe me respect so you do as I say!"

"He's right you better be showing us the respect we deserve." Blaine's mother chimed in.

Looking at them Kurt was starting to ask himself how his beautiful, compassionate, humble, funny, smart, open boyfriend could possibly share their DNA. He just raised an eyebrow at their yelling.

"I believe that is precisely what I am doing." he replied coldly, sitting down grabbing a bottle of water from the bar and taking a sip.

"How dare you you insolent little…" Blaine's mother started but when Kurt placed the bottle hard on the table and rose, he was about a foot taller than her, she really wasn't very tall, and about the same height as Blaine's father, they suddenly went silent.

"In my eyes parents who abandon their son in a time of need, because he DARED to fall in love with someone you do not approve of don't deserve any respect. Actually I think you should be arrested for neglect!"

"Blaine is 23 years old. We don't owe him anything!"

"God! He is your son! He's sick! He's dying! How can you talk about him like that? Don't you have a heart? He's dying! And it's your fault! You could save him! How can you not save him?"

"He made it very clear that he doesn't want to be in this family so that is what he gets! And what do you know? The simple fact that you come here for money shows me that you're not right for him! You can offer him nothing!"

Kurt had to hold himself back now, because he was almost certain that throttling Blaine's father wouldn't be the right way to approach this situation, but the hatred in his stomach was hard to control.

"My family does everything in their possibility to gather enough money for Blaine! We're doing everything for him! You could pay his treatment without a dent in your account! You can't tell me that you would let him die? He is your son! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" he yelled, tears welling up in his eyes.

"When Blaine decided to choose you over this family he lost every right to ask for anything form this family! As long as he's with you he's no longer my son!" Jonathan yelled.

"He is no less your son because he's with me! Is that what this is about? Would you really let him die to punish him for being with me?"

"If you don't leave immediately I will have you thrown into jail for home invasion. As long as Blaine sticks to his queer ways with you he will have to deal with his problems on his own. Now get lost! And don't you dare to come back!"

And with these words Kurt found himself quite literally thrown off the property by two very unfriendly looking securities.

When he was back in his car he broke down. He pulled out his phone and called his dad.

"Burt Hummel?" he answered on the first ring.

Kurt told him everything that had happened, what they had said, trying to stop himself from crying, but he couldn't. He just couldn't understand how Blaine's parents could do that. Parents weren't supposed to do that. They were supposed to love their kids. Support them, no matter what.

His father agreed very fiercely.

"You go back to the hospital to Blaine, we'll find a way, I promise…I'll never let you down. I love you kid."

"Love you too dad." Kurt sobbed quietly, hanging up the phone.

He leaned his forehead against the cool steering wheel, letting his tears flow freely. Because in spite of his father's words he knew that they were not only running out of options, but they were also running out of time.

xxXxxXxxXxx

It was noon and Kurt was sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair next to Blaine's hospital bed. Blaine was still asleep and he decided to let him rest for a little while longer. He deserved a time out from all the drama. Kurt looked at him, took in everything. For a moment he rested his hand on Blaine's before pulling it back to not wake the other.

He looked so peaceful. Kurt couldn't help the tears that were running down his cheeks. Blaine didn't deserve this. Kurt was starting to ask himself if this was worth it. He buried his face in his hands and started sobbing quietly, recalling the events of the past month.

They had been so happy, imagining their future together in the brightest colors. And then fate had to strike them once again. It just wasn't fair. Blaine's parents were the hardest for him to take. He couldn't comprehend how someone could care so little about their own family.

"…_As long as Blaine sticks to his queer ways with you he will have to deal with his problems on his own…"_

He couldn't get that sentence out of his head. He could see it, the loophole…they keywords, the solution, but he refused to accept it.

"…_As long as Blaine sticks to his QUEER ways with YOU he will have to deal with his problems on his own…"_

But it refused to be ignored. It was just always there, like a bright red flashing sign.

He cried even harder. He didn't want to lose Blaine, but right now it seemed as if he had two options and both of them would lead to him losing Blaine. He would lose Blaine, one way or another. The question was which way would he choose.

He suddenly felt a warm hand cupping his cheek.

"Please don't cry." Blaine said softly, kissing away the tears.

Kurt leaned into his touch, holding on to Blaine as if he was his lifeline. And maybe he was.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Whoa man you don't look so good…what's wrong…oh god…is Blaine…"

"Finn…" Kurt broke down with a sob and found himself pulled into a comforting hug by his stepbrother.

"Why don't you come in?" the taller boy asked after they pulled away.

"Thanks." Kurt sniffed "Oh Finn I'm so sorry but I didn't know where else to go…it's killing me…the empty house and…'Cedes and David aren't home and…and…"

"Hey don't worry it's fine…I was just gonna have Puck come over for a video game evening seeing as our girls are out…" Finn trailed off "What's wrong? Is Blaine ok?"

Sitting down on the couch across from Finn Kurt swallowed hard.

"It's getting worse…he's in the hospital again…and…he has to stay there for two more nights…if we don't do something soon…Finn I don't know what to do…" he whispered tears welling up again.

The other boy just looked at him awkwardly. He hated to see his little (nevermind that Kurt was actually the older one) brother like this. Kurt had always been so strong in his eyes. It made his nervous to see him like this. But he didn't really know what to do about it. So he did the best he could, got up and hugged him again.

"What about his parents. Have you tried asking them for help?" he asked when Kurt had calmed down for a while.

"I did…I was there just this morning…"

"And…?"

"They won't help us…him…"

"You tryin' to tell me they'll just let him die?" Finn shrieked, completely shocked by the mere concept.

Kurt looked up at him. Finn's expression showed pretty much the same disbelief that he had felt.

"They said as long as he's with me he's no longer part of their family and hence has no rights to get anything from them."

"But…they're like…his parents…they're family…" Finn looked completely dumbstruck.

For pretty much the first time in his life Kurt wasn't amused about Finn's *.Compute.* expression. Because this time they were exactly on the same page.

"I know…" Kurt sighed burying his head in his hands.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea…All I know is that I have to think about something and fast…" Kurt groaned.

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something…you always do…" Finn said with such utter confidence that Kurt couldn't help but stare at him. "And I'm here for you, no matter what you do…" Finn added "We all are."

"Thanks Finn." Kurt smiled.

"Well that's what brothers are for right? Remember all the time you like saved my ass….well…Puck'll be here soon, you wanna stay the night? Catch up a little with us guys? Then you won't have to be all alone through the night…"

Kurt stared at him for the moment. For someone that had once worshipped a half burned cheese toast Finn really had an amazing talent for saying the right things at times like this.

"Thanks, I'd like that. Won't Puck mind?"

"Puck? You serious man? You're his boy, like brother from another mother, he won't mind."

And of course Puck didn't. And in spite of frequently checking his phone and drifting off every now and then, Kurt really had a good time with his 'brothers'.

Until the blood alcohol level in the room reached uncomfortably high levels that was. Because Puck, who had been filled in on the latest news, said something that yes, Kurt knew, but he didn't want to think of.

"You know man…what about you breaking up with Blaine? Mean, looks like his peeps would help him then."

Finn looked really uncomfortable all of a sudden and Kurt just looked at their friend. He wasn't mad, it wasn't like he hadn't thought about it himself. But, he didn't want to do it. He didn't want to believe that this was a no-win scenario for him.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Blaine…I found a way to save your life...and it's actually best for both of us…" Kurt said after staring at his fiancé for about half an hour.

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"No." Kurt sighed.

His head was still hurting from drinking with Finn and Puck last night and he wasn't feeling overly great, but he couldn't forget what Puck had said. And when Dr. Morgan had told him that Blaine had suffered a seizure, he had decided that he couldn't risk Blaine's life any longer.

So, after yelling at Blaine for not telling him, Kurt had called his brother and asked him for help. Of course Finn had said he would be game and Kurt knew he could count on him. His family was nowhere near as screwed up as Blaine's. He had been sitting there just staring at Blaine for almost 30 minutes, trying to gather his composure enough so he wouldn't cry.

If he was going to do this he had to do it right. Blaine's life depended on it.

Blaine frowned, extending a hand to the boy in front of him, stopping midair as Kurt flinched and moved out of reach. Kurt stood up, walking towards the small window in his room. Blaine could see that he was playing with his engagement ring. He froze.

"Kurt?" he shrieked.

Kurt took a deep breath, turning around. His face was carefully composed not giving away any emotion.

"Don't worry you'll be ok, I promise." Kurt said taking off the ring.

"Kurt…" Blaine said again, eyes pleading.

Kurt took his outstretched hand, turning his palm upwards, gently placing the ring in it and closing it into a fist.

"But why?" Blaine asked weakly.

"I told you I couldn't stand by and watch you die. I just can't do it anymore. I'm tired of this life, the fighting, all of it."

"So you just give up? Just like that? Weren't you the one who told me that you would find a way?" Blaine asked, voice louder now.

"Yes that was me. And…I did…you're gonna be ok now…but…we're over…"

"How can you just say that?" Blaine cried out.

Kurt just looked at him, not showing off any emotion.

"Don't you love me?" the raven asked in a small voice.

A tiny spark of emotion crossed Kurt's face, but it was gone so quickly that Blaine was almost certain he had imagined it.

"You know that's not true. But Blaine, sometimes love just isn't enough. There's a lot of other things that matter. Above all…money…I guess we were doomed to fail from the start…but at least we tried. By the time you get out of the hospital I will have cleared our apartment so you won't have to worry about that…I…I know I don't have the right to ask this from you but…please…please be ok?"

"Where will you go?" Blaine asked through tears.

"I don't know." Kurt answered softly "Europe maybe, Paris, try and get a job in fashion design…I don't know…I…" his voice cracked slightly and he turned to walk away abruptly, trying to hide his tears from Blaine. "Goodbye Blaine."

Blaine looked after Kurt, unable to breathe, an almost unbearable pain spreading in his chest

"_I'm never gonna say goodbye to you."_

That's what Kurt had said. Could it all have been a lie?

xxXxxXxxXxx

Outside of Blaine's view, Kurt staggered, crashing hard into the wall holding on to it for support. His vision was blurred by the tears brimming over in his eyes and his breaths were rapid and shallow.

"You?" he heard an all too familiar voice ask.

When Kurt looked up he found Blaine's parents staring at him. So Finn had done his job. Perfect. He swallowed hard as he glared at them, straightening himself.

"Blaine is in room 307." he said calmly, a deathly serious ring to his voice "You will go in there now and take care of him, do what you're supposed to do as his parents."

"You have no right to tell me what to do with MY SON! You are no longer part of this." Blaine's father said while his mother slowly walked towards Blaine's room.

Kurt walked towards him, looking so threatening that Mr. Anderson inadvertently took a step back. Stopping mere inches away from him Kurt said menacingly:

"You're right. He is your son. And since we broke up it is none of my business anymore. But when you forced me to break up with Blaine you took the most important thing in my life from me. And if I get the faintest impression that you don't do everything in your power to make sure he is ok and happy so god help me I will find you. And then I have nothing left to lose. You know what they say about people that have nothing to lose right?"

Blaine's father found himself unable to do anything other than nod slowly. The few people that witnessed the scene were stunned by the pure sense of authority the young boy emitted, making the older man crumble like a sheet of paper under the wheels of a Hummer.

"Good." Kurt said slowly.

And he walked away, leaving everyone to stare after him. He got in his car, but he didn't drive home. He drove to Mercedes' place. When she saw him she just pulled him into a tight embrace and he broke down, surrendering to his tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes: <strong>There…now Blaine can be ok…the question is…will he want to be…without Kurt?

Thank you for reading, drop me a review and tell me what you think :D

To those who already did, thank you for reviewing everyone it means a lot to me *lessthan3*

Next chapter will deal with Blaine and Kurt after the breakup…

I'll try and update soon x3

CITC


	8. Chapter VII: Tonight

**A.N**.: This update pace thing is starting to get a problem *sigh* I wouldn't have updated at all today, but then this popped up in my head and demanded to be written asap and then there were the reviews…

Thank you all for reviewing you really keep me going here x3

Enjoy ;)

**Chapter Notes:** We have Blaine and we have Kurt. We have people that care about either one or both of them. We have the Andersons and we have the Hudmels. And in the middle of all of it we have Klaine. Because that's always there…no matter what.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson shouldn't have a reason to complain. Of course he had cancer, but he was about to get the life saving surgery done by the best medical staff that money could buy. It was really stunning what some…or rather a lot of money could do.<p>

He was currently in an amazingly comfortable hospital bed, lying in a single room with all the media one could ask for and a great view. Every doctor and nurse was treating him like a king. He really shouldn't have a reason to complain.

But the truth was that none of it mattered to him. Because the only thing he really wanted wasn't there. And would possibly never be again. Had it not been for Kurt asking him to promise to get better he would have up and left already, rushing after Kurt.

When his parents had walked mere moments after Kurt had left he had seen confirmed what he had been suspecting all along. His parents were behind all of it. It could have calmed him down, Kurt hadn't wanted to leave him…but it didn't, because with the boy's parting words still fresh in his memory, he was afraid that Kurt would give up. The thought of spending a long, wealthy, safe life without Kurt was a lot more terrifying to him than the thought to die painfully right on the spot.

"Kurt…" he said softly, closing his eyes to hold back the tears he felt burning in his eyes.

It was pretty late, he guessed it was around 2:00 am, but he couldn't sleep. In less than 10 hours he would be rolled off to surgery and there would be no Kurt to tell him that everything would be ok. Hands shaking he reached for his Ipod, deciding to listen to the radio for a while, maybe it would help him fall asleep.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Around the same time Kurt Hummel was sitting alone on the couch in their apartment. The tv wasn't running, and it wouldn't have helped to chase away the feeling of loneliness that was heavy in the air of the room.

Kurt had his knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around them face buried in his knees. He was rocking back and forth slightly, silent sobs wrecking through his body. From Wes and David he knew that Blaine was about to go into surgery, in less than 10 hours.

He also knew that Blaine missed him, a lot, but he had begged them to not tell Blaine how bad he was off. He couldn't risk the raven cancelling off his treatment to come see him. There was no way his parents would give in another time.

He wished he could be with Blaine now. Just sit next to his bed, hold his hand, caress his cheek, maybe sing to him softly, making sure he knew that everything would be ok. He reached for his Ipod in his pocket deciding to listen to the radio for a while, maybe letting it chase away his loneliness.

It took him a while to settle for a station, before he curled up in a ball again, letting the music drift over him.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Blaine hummed along to the songs softly, imagining that Kurt would be sitting right next to him, just holding his hand, giving him that smile that always made Blaine feel like he could make it through anything.

He closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift a little.

Wes and David had been visiting him. Making sure he knew that he wasn't alone. No one else had showed up and he'd bet everything he possessed that his parent had something to do with that.

They had been acting very strange, just sitting with him a lot, trying to talk to him, make sure he knew that they did all they could to make sure he would be ok again.

Blaine didn't even bother to act as if he bought that. He didn't know why they were suddenly so anxious to show him their affection, but he hadn't forgotten their fights like they apparently had. He had no idea what they were up to, and although he had always wished for a family like Kurt had it he knew that his would never be it.

Without Wes and David spending almost all day with him he would have shut down completely already.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Rocking to the beat of a familiar song Kurt thought about his family. They had been supporting him through all of this, and now that he had broken up with Blaine they were there for him more than ever before.

His father had almost taken a flamethrower to the Anderson house when he had heard what had gone down. Finn had offered him to move in with him and Rachel, Carole had told him that she and his dad would come over to stand by him in this time.

Mercedes had offered him the spare rooms in her and David's flat and he had agreed, reluctantly, starting to move some of his stuff over there. Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam and Lauren had helped him carrying the heavy stuff, Artie had looked over the logistic stuff and the girls had helped him sorting through his and Blaine's stuff.

He had also made sure that they got their money back.

Kurt was incredibly grateful to have all of them by his side, even after they had been out of High School for so long. It had turned out that Mr. Schuester hadn't been quite right about them forgetting about New Di easily. All that they had been through together had forged a strong bond between them, without which, if Kurt was completely honest, he would have flung himself off a skyscraper already.

But none of them could replace Blaine. Of course Kurt had read off heartbreak, he had seen movies and countless musicals about love and loss, but it was so much worse for him.

It was as if all of his dreams, wishes, all of his future had just been wiped out. He tried t imagine life without the raven but he couldn't. He felt like he was caught in a small but very deep dark hole that was slowly crumbling in on him, without giving him a chance to escape. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

xxXxxXxxXxx

The next tune came on and Blaine could feel the tears falling from his eyes. It was an older song, more than ten years old, but he knew it just too well. Softly he started to join in on the singing.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt was sitting on his couch, just crying to himself as he recognized the tune that was playing. He remembered it very well, for he had been singing it 1000 times back after Blaine had gone to London. It made him cry even harder now, because the lyrics once again, fit their situation rather well. Lowly, his voice raw from crying, he started to sing along.

_I remember the times we spent together on those drives _

_We had a million questions all about our lives _

_and when we got to New York everything felt right _

_I wish you were here with me tonight._

Blaine could feel some of the tension fall from him as he poured all of his emotions into the song, just letting go, just like Kurt had showed him when he had performed Blackbird all those years ago. Singing, not only for fun or competition, but singing to express your feelings, to shout them out for the world to hear about, it was just one of the beautiful lessons Kurt had thought him.

_I remember the days we spent together were not enough _

_and it used to feel like dreamin' except we always woke up _

_Never thought not having you here now would hurt so much_

Kurt felt how his voice adjusted as he put more emotion into the lines. He wasn't singing for himself anymore. He was singing this for Blaine. He knew that Blaine couldn't hear him, or even know that he was singing, but it didn't matter, because Kurt loved him and Blaine knew.

_Tonight I'm falling and I can't get up _

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up _

_And every night I miss you _

_I can just look up and know the stars are _

_holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

Kurt got up and walked towards the window, looking outside. It was a cloudy night and there weren't any stars. He leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window and sung along softly. Suddenly, the clouds moved a little and revealed one single star. Kurt looked at it with a smile. That star reminded him of Blaine, always shining, always giving courage, even when Kurt felt like he was lost in the darkness.

Blaine wasn't supposed to get up, but he couldn't stay down for any longer. He walked to the window and looked at the cloudy sky, finding one single star glowing faintly in the grey sky. He smiled weakly, the star was just like Kurt, shining bright for him, leading the way, even in the darkest hours.

_I remember the time you told me about when you were eight _

_And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait _

Blaine though about Kurt, about all they had been through. It had never been easy for them. It always seemed like the universe had had it in for them. But for some reason he himself didn't quite understand, that didn't make him sad. Because he knew that it had made them stronger.

_I remember the car you were last seen in and the games we would play _

_All the times we spilled our coffees and stayed out way too late _

_I remember the time you sat and told me about your Jesus _

_and how not to look back even if no one believes us _

Kurt remembered all the times Blaine had turned what seemed like an impossible, terrible situation for him into something so much better. He remembered how many times Blaine had changed his life for the better. Courage was the key word.

_When it hurts so bad sometimes not having you here..._

_I sing, _

_"Tonight I'm falling and I can't get up _

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up _

_And every night I miss you _

_I can just look up and know the stars are _

_holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight"_

Kurt drifted off, slowly letting the last notes of him singing fade into the darkness of the apartment he and Blaine had called THEIR home for so long. But it didn't seem quite as empty to him anymore. Logically he knew it was ridiculous, but deep in his heart he felt as if Blaine was thinking off him, just like he was thinking of Blaine right at this moment. And just that simply feeling, made him feel a lot less alone.

_I sing, _

_"Tonight I'm falling and I can't get up _

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up _

_And every night I miss you _

_I can just look up and know the stars are _

_holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight"_

Blaine slowly walked back towards the bed while he softly sang the last words of the song. He could still feel the tears stinging in his eyes, but it was different. It didn't hurt as much anymore. He closed his eyes and listened to the last notes of the song. And, lying there, his eyes shut tightly, he felt as if Kurt was there with him. He knew that it couldn't be real, but he held on to the feeling of Kurt by his side as he slowly surrendered to sleep.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Eight hours later Kurt Hummel was standing in front of the hospital Blaine was in. He just stood there, staring at the large building. He didn't make a move to go in, but he didn't walk away either. He just couldn't. As ridiculous as it might be, he wanted to be there for Blaine in some way, even if he couldn't see him.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"You're going to be ok." Blaine heard his mother say, her voice just barely getting through to him. He looked past her and his father, both standing next to his bed, feeling slightly offended at their act of concerned parents, because he knew that was all that it was, an act.

He spotted Wes and David right outside the door, shooting him encouraging smiles. He smiled back gratefully, lying back down. He closed his eyes as they drove him off to the uncertain outcome of his surgery. And when the anesthetic started to work he held on to a mental image of Kurt, smiling happily after he had proposed to him as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes: <strong>Sadly I do not own the song 'Tonight' by FM Static, but it's really beautiful and I think it fits the boys really well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think ;)

The next chapter…well in the next chapter we will see the outcome of Blaine's surgery…

Thanks for reading x3

I hope I'll be able to update soon

x3 CITC


	9. Chapter VIII: Courage

**A.N.:** Here we go again…as promised another chapter…Enjoy x3

**Chapter Notes: **With everything and everyone seemingly up against them, will the boys get a shot at happiness?

* * *

><p>Kurt was pacing in the living room of the now half empty apartment, waiting. Waiting for some news of how Blaine's surgery had gone. He would have stayed in front of the hospital but it had started raining buckets and he couldn't have gone inside, god knew what the Andersons would be capable of.<p>

So he waited. And waited. And waited. Until finally the doorbell rang. He nearly fell on his face on the way to the door, but he made it relatively unscathed.

"Hey!" he panted as the door revealed David's face "How is he is he ok?"

As he took in the expression the other man was wearing his face fell, right along with his heart which seemed to just drop out of his chest. "What?"

David sighed deeply, stepping inside and closing the door behind them before he met Kurt's inquisitive and slightly panicked gaze.

"Ok…Wes and I stayed at the hospital during Blaine's surgery, so we couldn't text you sooner…and…I kind of wanted to tell you this face to face. Mind if we sit down?"

Kurt shook his head leading the ex Warbler to the couch in the living room.

"David would you please just tell me what's going on? You're really scaring me here." Kurt urged.

"Yeah…it's…the surgery went well, they were able to fully remove the tumor." David started.

"But that…that's good news, great even…" Kurt exclaimed, before he saw the look on David's face "Right?"

"All by itself that's awesome news, but…look…he…Blaine didn't wake up." David confessed.

Kurt just stared at him, trying to make sense of what he had just heard "Didn't wake up as in…?" he drifted off, his eyes filling with tears.

"No no no no no no no!" David hurried to say "He didn't die…he…he just didn't wake up. He seems to be in a coma…the doctors can't really explain it, especially since the surgery went so well. He just seems to have shut down and they don't know what triggered it. Or how he will be when he wakes up…if he wakes up."

"They say it is most likely to be a mental block, for some reason he doesn't want to wake up." he added after a long period of awkward silence.

"What,…what are you trying to say?" Kurt asked insecurely.

"Well…simply…Kurt…we all know why he isn't waking up there's no use pretending we don't."

Kurt frowned at the older boy.

"Oh come on…he thinks he's lost you Kurt. He can't take that so he's in a coma…have you never heard of something like that?" David asked exasperatedly.

"Well of course…in movies…but that's just…it's ridiculous…I'm sure he's gonna be ok soon…maybe he's just exhausted."

"That it? You're gonna tell me to get lost and leave Blaine alone?" David asked, a shocked expression on his face "I thought you love him." he added turning around to walk away.

Kurt wouldn't have any of it, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around, so that the former Warbler found himself face to face with a rather furious looking Kurt.

"Don't you ever even imply that I don't love him!" Kurt yelled, tears in his eyes "Don't you dare! You have no idea! I stood in front of the stupid hospital the whole time, just to be there for him in some way at least! But I…David I can't provide enough money for the treatment he needs…I can't offer him what he deserves…and…I can't risk his life…on a whim…" Kurt broke down and David wrapped his arms around him, holding the shaking boy.

"I'm so so sorry…I was stupid…" he whispered apologetically.

"No don't be…he's your friend too…I'm glad that he has you and Wes…his parents are…" Kurt trailed off.

"Class a butt trumpets?" David offered, causing Kurt to smile a little.

"I…could you…" Kurt fiddled with the hem of his shirt, not quite looking at the other boy.

"We'll keep you posted on his condition." David promised.

"Thank you…" Kurt whispered brokenly, once again asking himself how all of that had happened.

xxXxxXxxXxx

A whole week passed and Blaine's condition didn't change. Every day Kurt was anxiously waiting for Wes or David to call, waiting for them to tell him that Blaine was alright. But all they could tell him was that at least he wasn't getting worse.

He found himself driving by the hospital every day, turning around in the last second.

Kurt still hadn't moved out of THEIR apartment. He knew it was stupid but lying in the bed, with the pillow that still smelled a little like Blaine, dressed in one of Blaine's favorite soft sweaters, curled in on himself the dark hours of the night when sleep finally claimed him and nightmares came to haunt him, were the best hours of his day.

What Kurt didn't know was that everyone around him could see him suffering, slowly fading away. He wasn't eating anymore, hardly ever smiled, much less laughed. Everyone was worried about him. They knew that, if they wouldn't find a solution soon, things didn't look good. For neither of the boys.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Mercedes, who, through David and her close friendship with Kurt, saw how terrible things went for the two, decided that she couldn't take it anymore. But she knew that she couldn't do anything about it. So she called Finn. And Finn called Burt.

And that was the reason that not two days later, a very very angry Burt Hummel stormed into the hospital demanding to see Blaine. The nurse just stared at him in shock, as a very familiar figure approached him stiffly.

"Beg your pardon, but what is your business with my son?" Blaine's father asked staring at the mechanic indignantly.

"Your son?" Burt growled.

"Yes?" the elder Anderson asked, not quite realizing the danger he was currently getting himself in.

"Blaine is your son?" Burt asked again.

"I believe I said that." The raven haired man replied in his 'god-bless-the-townspeople' voice.

"Then it's your fault that my son is freakin miserable!" Burt started yelling "My boy loves your son and just because you can't get your heads out of you asses you are destroying the best thing that has ever happened to them! How can you do that? When Kurt told me what you said and did I couldn't believe that someone could do that to their own kid. But now that I see you, how stuck up you are I feel really sorry for Blaine. He's a great kid he deserves better than this!"

"Excuse me you low-life it is none of your business how I raise MY SON! What I decide to do or not to do is of no consequence to you or that little brat you call your son as a matter of fact!" was the yelled reply.

Smack.

It was a very very strange noise when Burt's fist collided with Jon's face. When the Anderson looked up glaring at Burt, holding his jaw, he found the elder Hummel glare at him.

"Maybe you're right. It is none of my business what you do with your son. But I love my kid and I swear I will not allow you to keep hurting him like that. Because when Blaine is hurting, Kurt is hurting too. And When Kurt is hurting, Blaine is miserable. I have two sons and I would die for them in a heartbeat. And Blaine...Blaine is part of my family now too, because he makes my boy happy. And I won't let you ruin that for him!"

"Leave!" Mr. Anderson snarled in a cold voice.

Burt glared at him.

"I said leave!" Blaine's father yelled, alerting the attention of the security detail on the hospital floor.

"Fine," Burt growled putting his hands up in surrender as he backed away a little "But mark my words Anderson, if you kill your son you're killing mine, too and I won't let that happen!" and with those words he left, trying to calm himself down, because having a heart attack really wasn't an option right now.

He frowned at the large hospital building as he walked out of it, hoping that he had managed to knock some sense into the other man. He got into his car, driving over to see his son, make sure he was still ok.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Hey, you two." Jonathan Anderson called as Wes and David once again made their way to Blaine's room, to check on him, talk to him.

The two friends turned around simultaneously, glaring at him.

"Well…hello…you two are friends with that Kurt kid aren't you?" he asked tentatively.

"As matter of fact, yes. We are." David started angrily.

"He has been a very good friend to us ever since we met at Dalton." Wes added.

Noticing the way the two took their defensive stances together, looking almost like a unit Jonathan frowned.

"Are you two romantically involved?"

"What?" Wes asked completely dumbstruck.

"No!" David replied fiercely, expression no less stumped.

"Ahh well…now…so…what is he like?" the older man asked.

"Who? Kurt?" David asked.

"Kurt is compassionate, friendly, smart, funny, selfless…" Wes started

"…Helpful, fashionable, talented, humble, strong, self confident…" David continued.

"…Ready to give up everything for the people he cares about…"

"And heads over heel in love with one Blaine Anderson…"

"Who makes him the happiest person in the universe…"

"And vice versa." David concluded.

Blaine's father stared at the two boys, his head spinning. He found himself reluctant to admit it, but he knew he was unable to deny that the encounter with both the younger and the older Hummel men had impressed him a lot. Both of them had shown such a passionate and all encompassing love and caring, such a fierce protectiveness of the people they cared most about, that he couldn't help the respect he was feeling for them.

Now seeing these two boys, he knew them to be Blaine's best friends forever since they had met at Dalton, so fiercely protective of the younger Hummel he couldn't help but wonder whether he hadn't been wrong. He didn't even dare to imagine what his wife would say if she knew, but he looked into the eyes of the two former Warblers.

"The doctors say they can't get Blaine to wake up. They say that he is refusing to wake up. I know my son, he is very stubborn. If you could, maybe, get the young Kurt Hummel a message? I'm afraid he might be the only chance for my son to ever wake up again." With these words, he turned around, this time he being the one to walk away, leaving two slack jawed ex Warblers behind.

"What in blue blazes?" Wes asked disbelievingly "Have we just witnessed Jonathan Anderson admitting defeat?" he turned to his friend. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling 'Cedes. We better get that show on the road before he has a change of heart or that wrench he calls his wife shows up and ruins everything."

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt was standing in front of the room of the boy he loved, but he didn't dare to go in. It was late and the halls were quiet and empty, but Wes and Davis had bribed the nurses to allow him to be there, explaining the situation.

The slender countertenor took a deep breath and stepped inside, carefully closing the door behind him. The sight that greeted him in the semi dark room, made his eyes fill with tears.

There were the tubes, the beeping machines…all the things he had feared to see what seemed like an eternity ago to him now. And in the middle of all of it was Blaine. Pale against the white sheets of the hospital bed, hooked to an IV, his face, not quite scrunched up in pain, but not calm and peaceful either.

Timidly, Kurt stepped closer, sitting down in a chair right next o the raven, taking his hand, rubbing gentle circles into his palm. Blaine didn't react, and Kurt couldn't suppress the tears any longer.

"I have missed you so so much…" he confessed, sobbing silently. "I know it wasn't that long of a time that we were apart, but it felt like a lifetime to me…Even after we broke up and you went to London we still talked and texted and…and…" he broke off, trying to calm himself down a little "I just I can't even remember what it was like before I knew you…I feel like you've just always been there…and then when you weren't…" he drew in a shuddering breath.

He sat there in silence for a while, just looking at the beautiful boy in front of him. Suddenly he noticed that Blaine's other hand, the one he wasn't holding, was clenched around something. He frowned, then shook his head.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to live without you…oh Blaine…I…I…I brought a song…it always makes me think of you…well…actually pretty much every single song in the world makes me think of you and how amazing your voice would sound if you would sing it, how your eyes would sparkle with joy and excitement when you sing in front of an audience or flow over with love when you sing for me…I just…" he chuckled sadly "I'm so pathetic…I'm nothing without you…and this song…it…I think it expresses best what I want to say…just like you thought me…if you don't find the right words to say something, do it in song." he placed a gentle kiss on Blaine's hand, squeezing it tenderly.

He cleared his throat as he began to sing, eyes firmly locked on the face he loved so much, fingers firmly intertwined with Blaine's.

_Take all my vicious words_

_And turn them into something good_

Kurt's clear voice filled the room, as he thought about the things he had said when he had seen Blaine for what he thought to be the last time. His heart gave a painful squeeze at the thought of how hurt Blaine had looked.

_Take all my preconceptions_

_And let the truth be understood_

He had thought that he was doing the right thing, that it was his only chance to save Blaine. But looking back now, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He knew how terrible he felt without Blaine. To think of the pain he must have caused the gorgeous tenor by telling him that they were over…it nearly killed him.

_Take all my prized possessions_

_Leave only what I need_

He was smarter now. He needed Blaine like a rose needed the sun. And he knew deep down and it filled him with a almost selfish sense of joy, he knew that Blaine needed him just as much.

_Take all my pieces of doubt_

_And let me be what's underneath_

If only Blaine would wake up, he would never let him go. He would find a way to deal with Blaine's parents, all of it. If only he would wake up.

_Courage is when you're afraid, _

_But you keep on moving anyway_

_Courage is when you're in pain, _

_But you keep on living anyway_

Blaine had always been the one to tell him to have courage when they first met. Later on Blaine had always told him that he hadn't needed that. Because he already had more courage than Blaine would ever have. Blaine had always said that Kurt was his courage, not the other way around. But Kurt knew better. Maybe he had had courage, but he had only had it because of Blaine.

_We all have excuses why_

_Living in fear something in us dies_

_Like a bird with broken wings_

_It's not how high he flies, _

_But the song he sings_

Strangely enough this made him think of Blackbird, the song that had made Blaine fall in love with him, or, as Blaine later on insisted, realize that he had been in love with Kurt all along. As soft smile spread on his face, even though his vision was blurry with tears at the memory.

_Courage is when you're afraid, _

_But you keep on moving anyway_

_Courage is when you're in pain, _

_But you keep on living anyway, _

_You keep on living anyway_

This was a promise now. "Have courage" Blaine had told him. Again and again. And he would have courage now. But he needed Blaine to help him.

_It's not how many times you've been knocked down_

_It's how many times you get back up_

Kurt's voice was pleading now. He was pleading for Blaine to wake up, to come back to him so that they could face everything together.

_Courage is when you've lost your way, _

_But you find your strength anyway_

_Courage is when you're afraid_

_Courage is when it all seems grey_

_Courage is when you make a change, _

_And you keep on living anyway_

_You keep on moving anyway_

_You keep on giving anyway_

_You keep on loving anyway_

When the last notes of the song faded, Kurt broke down in tears, his face in one hand, the other still firmly holding on to Blaine's hand.

"Please…" he begged "Please wake up…I need you…I love you…please…I can't have courage without you…please come back…just…please…" he sobbed desperately.

And then his heart stopped and his head snapped up as he felt someone slightly squeezing his hand. Tearshot glasz eyes met tired hazel ones and Kurt's heart stopped again as he just sat and stared, the beautiful image blurring with the tears that were now falling freely.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand cupping his cheek, wiping away the tears. Kurt opened his eyes to look at Blaine who looked at him with a weak, yet loving smile.

"You don't need me to have…courage…Kurt…you always have that…" Blaine said softly, voice rough from not being used for a while.

Kurt all but threw himself at Blaine, sobbing into his chest.

"You're wrong…I'm nothing without you…I thought I had lost you."

Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's back in a soothing motion.

"So did I…but I'm here now…and I'm not planning on going anywhere."

Blaine stopped his movements and Kurt looked up at him worriedly. But Blaine just smiled and unclenched his hand. Kurt's eyes filled with tears yet again as he saw what Blaine had been holding on to.

It was his engagement ring. Blaine shot him a questioning gaze and Kurt nodded, allowing Blaine to put the ring back where it belonged. Careful to not hurt his fiancé Kurt curled up next to him. Blaine smiled softly, putting his arms around the younger boy.

They fell asleep like that, awkwardly curled up on the small hospital bed. But it didn't matter to them. They knew that they weren't through yet, that there still were some things that they would have to take care of, but for this one night none of that mattered.

For one night they were just Kurt and Blaine. Klaine. Two boys happily in love and together with the one person they wanted to spend their whole life with.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes: <strong>Here go the curtains for this chapter…finally they are back together again…and maybe Blaine's dad is coming around? Also go Wevid and Burt…you're all amazing….

I hope you liked this chapter…just review and let me know what you think... ;D

To those who reviewed before, you guys are amazing, you really make my day every single time *lessthan3* you all

The next chapter will be up by Friday I suppose…

Now that the boys are finally united again, their problems won't just go away, there are still some obstacles to get past before they can have their happy ending…if they can have it…

Thank you for reading x3

CITC

Also…side note…I do most definitely not own the song 'Courage Is' by The Strange Familiar, but I think it's absolutely beautiful and…there is a very awesome youtube video with Kurt and that song, won't let me post the link, but if you type in "Courage Is - Kurt Hummel Fanvid [Glee]" it's the first or the second on the list…so…yeah…thanks again and I hope to update soon :D


	10. Chapter IX: Time For Miracles

**A.N.:** Yeah…so…almost done with finals now, just one more to go :D …he he…time for Klaine…;D

**Chapter Notes**: The title of this chapter is also the title of a beautiful song from Adam Lambert which kind of got stuck in my head so…he he…So there is a little more fluff in this chapter…I figured the boys deserved it before the whole thing sets off for the final parts…it's not just that though...

So enough with the rambling on with the chapter :D

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>"Ngh…" Kurt woke up when the sun started tickling his face.<p>

For a moment a deep heaviness settled on him, a crushing sadness at the thought of having to spend yet another day without Blaine. But as he became more and more aware of his surroundings, he felt a warm body pressed up against his and strong arms wrapped tightly around him. And he remembered, a large smile threatening to split is face in half.

He opened his eyes and took in the plain, small but comfortable, single room Blaine had been lying in while he had been comatose. He turned around looking at the sleeping form of his boyf…fiancé he gently reminded himself, looking at the ring that now once again was where it belonged.

He propped himself up on an elbow and gently ran his hand over the warm torso of the sleeping raven, before he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. He didn't want to wake him up, but he just reveled in their regained closeness, making him all the more aware how terribly empty his world had been without Blaine.

He just took in the warmth of Blaine's arms around him, his gorgeous face, the soft curls, framing his face loosened from their usual gel helmet, the softness of his skin, his smell, so pleasant and comforting even after having been in a coma for over a week.

Kurt could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he thought that, just lying there, unmoving, Blaine almost looked as if he was back in his coma. The tears brimmed over and he buried his face in Blaine's side, shaking with silent sobs as the misery of their situation crashed down on him again.

He couldn't lose Blaine, that much he knew. The first step was done now, from what Wes and David had said, the cancer was all gone now, but still, it wasn't over. And of course there was the thing about Blaine's parents…or well, his mother at least. He was quite sure that he hadn't heard the last of her.

"Hey…baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?" a soft concerned voice asked drawing him out of his reverie.

"Blaine." he just said, looking up to meet the gaze of worried hazel eyes.

Blaine just smiled in response, just looking at him. Kurt couldn't help the answering smile that spread on his lips as Blaine captured them in a tender kiss.

"So…" Blaine began, looking at the brunette boy in his arms with a loving smile "...what have you been up to while…we were…uh…" he broke off, the memory still to fresh and painful to bring it back to life.

Kurt looked into his eyes silently, looking for something Blaine didn't know was there. Realizing that it was important for the raven to know the young countertenor sighed.

"I…well…I wasn't up to much…I…um…I…" he averted his eyes "I cleared out our apartment…as I told you I would…" his voice broke but when Blaine wanted to say something he shook his head "Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike and Lauren helped carrying the heavy stuff to Mercedes' place…she and David had some spare rooms for me to move into…the girls helped me pack the other stuff…I don't know what I would have done without them…I think, aside from you and my dad of course…they are the best thing that ever happened to me…and…other than that…I have mostly been either sitting at home singing along to terribly depressing songs from the radio or…" he blushed deeply "or standing in front of the hospital, wishing that I could just go in, wishing that somehow I could make you understand how much I still love you…make you wake up."

Blaine chuckled softly and Kurt buried his face in the older boy's chest.

"Yeah I know it's stupid…" he whispered embarrassed.

"No…no…" Blaine said determinedly, making Kurt look at him. "It's not stupid…I mean…I was lost…I don't know what happened…but…I was just lost somewhere…" he continued softly.

Kurt looked at him, glasz eyes large and interested, if a little anxious.

"What…what happened?" he asked lowly.

"I don't know. I remember…our fight…you walking out on me…I remember feeling as if my life had just lost all of its sense, even though I quickly realized that my parents had something to do with it. I remember singing along to FM Static's 'Tonight' imagining that I heard you singing along with me as I stood there staring out of the window wishing you were there." He stopped at Kurt's disbelieving stare "Yeah I know it's a little pathetic."

"No…gaga no…it's just…after we broke up…that night…I stood at the window in our apartment thinking of you, singing along to that song on the radio."

Blaine blinked twice, staring at Kurt incredulously before they both burst into laughter at the absurdity of the whole situation.

"Ok and then…what happened then?" Kurt probed gently when they had calmed down a little.

"Well…I went to sleep…I remember going into surgery the day after that and…I just…everything started spinning and then it went black and…I just…I couldn't find a way back and the longer I stayed the less I wanted to…at first I heard Wes and David and I wanted to tell them that I was ok…I even heard my father crying…the doctors talking…but I didn't want to come back…and I guess at one point I was just too far gone to get back…and then you came…" Blaine smiled widely.

Kurt blushed, taking Blaine's hand, squeezing it gently, his own hands still not fully healed. Blaine squeezed back reassuringly.

"I guess that I knew you were there from the second you entered the room…and then you started talking and it was as if I saw a light…like a star guiding me back home…back to you…but I couldn't make it…and then you started singing and I could hear all your love and pain, all the memories of our past, all the promises of the futures we can built together…and I knew that I could do it…you brought me back…"

The both stayed silent for a while, just looking into each other's eyes as they let the whole situation sink in. They didn't even notice the nurse that walked in, gaped and backed out again to go running to get a doctor.

Their moment was rudely interrupted as the doctor, which Blaine's parents had gotten for their son, one of the best surgeons in the world, walked in.

"Mr. Anderson. You are awake." he stated, glaring at Kurt disapprovingly "May I ask who you are" he asked rather rudely, staring at Kurt.

Both of the boys tensed, they had just found each other again and were not about to let some dick of a doctor ruin this for them.

"This is Mr. Kurt Hummel, as you can see he is listed as Mr. Anderson's next of kin and he is his fiancé." a familiar voice replied rather coldly.

The two boys looked up, Kurt edging off the bed, hanging on to Blaine's hand, who was clutching his like a lifeline, just to see Dr. Morgan standing in the doorframe. Kurt shot him a grateful and relieved smile and the young doctor nodded imperceptibly.

"Is that so?" the older man asked with a very deep frown "Well in that case, congratulations." he added, sarcasm evident in his voice.

Kurt could feel Blaine tense, and reached out a hand, putting in on his chest to calm him down.

"Why haven't we been informed about the fact that Mr. Anderson woke up?" he asked further, question directed at Kurt, who looked a little lost, seeing as the doctor seemed to have about an as high opinion of him as Blaine's mother.

"Uhh…" he started insecurely before Blaine cut him off.

"I asked him not to tell anyone." he said plainly, causing everyone in the room to stare at him "I thought I had lost him, he thought he had lost me, I just woke up because he was here…I didn't want our getting back together to be spoiled by some stupid probing and prodding, when all I wanted was to hold him and never ever let go of him again."

Kurt blushed violently at Blaine's words, Dr. Morgan had to fight very hard to suppress his laughter and the nurse and the older doctor just looked rather…baffled.

"Well…" the older doctor said after he had regained some of his composure "We do have to check you for any lingering effects of the surgery or your coma, but if you insist your…fiancé…can stay with you…we will leave it up to you to inform your parents or any other people of the change in your condition."

Of course Blaine insisted on Kurt staying, but the latter told him that he had to make some calls and so they parted, albeit reluctantly.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt went outside, to get some air, clear his head and make some calls. First he called his brother's place, where Burt and Carole were currently staying as well so they could be closer to Kurt to be there for him, telling them the great news.

Second he called Mercedes, who told him that Wes was currently at their place for breakfast, so he broke the news to all of them, too, asking Mercedes whether she could possibly spread the word, which, of course, she immediately promised to do.

And last, he called a person he would have never imagined calling ever. He called Blaine's father.

"Anderson?"

"Mr. Anderson? This is Kurt Hummel."

"Oh…" there was a short pause and it sounded to Kurt as if Blaine's father was walking into a different room or something. "So…what can I do for you?"

Kurt's jaw dropped, literally, a those words. It was so completely different from their previous encounters that he asked himself whether he was even talking to the same person. But then again, Blaine had said that his father had cried next to his bed, back when he had been in this coma and he had allowed Kurt to come over. Maybe, just maybe, the man really really loved his son and had only realized that upon almost losing him forever.

"Well…I…I do not need anything." Kurt replied, mentally kicking himself for getting so lost in thought, while he was being at the phone with Blaine's father. "I am just calling to thank you for allowing me to visit Blaine and to tell you that I did and…he's awake…" he broke off at the sound of the cellphone hitting the floor.

The slender falsetto raised a disbelieving eyebrow. What on earth was this Why would the man that had been so ready to let Blaine rot in hell for being with Kurt, react like that upon hearing that Blaine was awake again?

"Thank you." a shaky voice said before the line went dead.

Kurt just stared at his phone, briefly wondering if someone had inserted a behavior altering chip into Mr. Anderson's brain for him to go completely 180 on Kurt. Not that he was complaining, but it was a little creepy, and he didn't really trust the sudden change of tone.

He shrugged it off and walked back inside, his face lighting up with a huge smile as he walked into Blaine's room finding the raven smiling brightly at him, just to tell him that everything was fine and that he could even go home soon. When he pulled Blaine into a tight hug Kurt thought, just for a moment, that maybe everything could be going great for them after all. Just once, everything could go just fine. Maybe miracles did happen after all.

xxXxxXxxXxx

It wasn't that easy of course. While the surgery had gone well and now that Blaine was awake again his full recovery was up to 99.9% likely, he still had to get some post surgery treatments, which, while they had improved a lot during the past 10 years, still weren't easy and also were very expensive. If he would use the expensive treatment, which was based on the newest standarts in medicine he would have to come in once every week for 5 weeks for the administration of the medication. The method would be less painful than a chemo and Blaine wouldn't lose his hair, but it would still take a toll on him and he would need someone to look out for him.

That was what Dr. Morgan told the two boys a while after Kurt had returned.

"He had me." Kurt said firmly, looking at the doctor. "I'll help him to get through it…I can't risk losing him again."

The doctor smiled at the young countertenor, reading the sincerity in his glasz eyes.

"I know." he replied.

Blaine just stared at Kurt, tears filling his eyes. He felt a little stupid for crying now, but the whole ordeal was starting to take its and having Kurt back by his side, hearing him say that he would stay with him no matter what, just tore him up inside, but in a good way.

"Well…I will see when we can get you cleared to go home, Blaine, Kurt, if you want to stay here…?" the doctor continued and Kurt grinned, while Blaine mock-frowned at the first name basis.

"Sure I'll be right here…I'm not going anywhere…although…" Kurt continued drifting off.

Blaine tightened his hold of Kurt's hand.

"What…do you have to be somewhere?"

"Huh? Oh…no…" Kurt laughed "Even if I definitely wouldn't go…but…there are some people that would like to see you…" he smiled "I called my parents, Finn, Wes, David, Mercedes and I'm pretty sure that all of New Di and half of the Warblers knows what's up right now."

Blaine frowned.

"There is something you're not telling me…isn't there?" he asked, voice insecure.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." Kurt assured him with a smile, cupping his cheek with his hand, staring into his eyes lovingly.

"But…"

"No Mr! No deal. The only thing you get to worry about right now is getting back onto your feet and back home with me."

Both of their hearts jumped at the mentioning of going home, together. Kurt leaned down slowly, his eyes fixed on Blaine's. The hazel eyes off the older boy flicked to Kurt's lips for a split second before they returned to his eyes. Their eyes flew shut as their lips met in a gentle, slow kiss.

"Welcome back baby." Kurt whispered as they broke apart for air, bringing their foreheads together.

"Ehem." someone cleared his throat form the general direction of the door.

The boys whipped around, Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand tightening once again as they found Blaine's father standing in the doorway.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, Blaine looking around between his father and Kurt, whose gazes had locked, before Jonathan spoke up.

"Kurt,"

Blaine was stunned, his father had actually used Kurt's name for once…

"…I saw your father driving into the parking lot as I walked into the hospital…he should be here soon…would you…would you mind giving me a private moment with my son?" it wasn't spoken as an insult or a threat, just a simple question.

Blaine's head was spinning. How did his father knew Burt? What was going on between Kurt and his father? And where was his mother?

Kurt was silent for a moment, trying to capture Blaine's eyes, before he replied.

"I…no…I wouldn't mind…I will be right outside if you need me ok?" he ended, turning to Blaine, who nodded, dazed.

Kurt smiled and leaned down to place a tender kiss on Blaine's forehead.

"I love you." he whispered before walking towards the door.

"Thank you." The elder Anderson whispered as Kurt passed him "For everything."

Kurt just nodded with a small smile and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

Blaine, who had watched the small exchange all but slack jawed, now turned his attention away from his retreating fiancé and to his father who was standing close to the door stiffly, looking at him a little insecure. After a long moment of uncomfortable silence he finally broke it.

"Blaine…We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes: <strong>There :D Next Chapter done…there are not that many more to come so I hope you liked the story so far…:D

I love hearing from you about your thoughts on the story…so just drop me a line ;D

Thanks for reading x3

The next chapter will feature two conversations, one between Blaine and Jonathan and one between Kurt and Burt and we will see what these lead to…

I hope I will be able to update soon…

*lessthan3* CITC


	11. Chapter X: Silver Lining

**A.N.: **Sooo…finals over…looks like I made it for now…finally I can focus on writing again…*g*

I totally loved this week's episode *squee* I totally died when I heard the "Excuse me…" *melts*

**Chapter Notes: **In this one we have Burt who is just himself loving his son, naturally, no matter what and another father who has a lot of trouble coming to terms with everything…hope this chapter actually manages to get that message across…huh…well doesn't matter I hope you'll like it :D

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>"Dad…" Kurt said weakly as he saw his father walking towards him, Finn, Wes, David and the others on his trail.<p>

"Hey kid." Burt said pulling his sobbing son into a tight embrace.

Everybody else was just watching them. Their friends with soft and affectionate expressions and some of the hospital employees that remembered how fierce the two could be, surprised by the sudden gentleness they displayed.

"Is Blaine…Is he…" Burt asked, not quite knowing how to phrase the question.

Kurt pulled back a little, looking at his father through tearfilled eyes.

"No no no…he's fine…Blaine's fine…he's with his dad now…I just…I'm so tired and happy and…and…" he broke off, at a loss for words.

Burt smiled reassuringly.

"It's ok kid. Everything is gonna be ok now I promise. I got you." he said softly.

Kurt was asleep within seconds slumping against his father, the exhaustion of the past week overtaking him. Burt smiled at the boy in his arms, holding him safely so he wouldn't fall to the floor. Sitting down carefully, motioning for Finn to help him lie Kurt down, he silently vowed that he would make everything ok for the two boys, no matter what it'd cost him. Kurt deserved it. And so did Blaine.

Sitting down next to his son, seeing as everyone of their rather large group sat down, Carole offering to get them some coffee, with Rachel's and Finn's help, Burt eyed the hallway warily. He would really love to know what Blaine and his father were talking about at the moment.

xxXxxXxxXxx

_At the same time in Blaine's room…_

"Son…We need to talk."

After saying that he just moved closer to Blaine, sitting down next to him, not quite knowing where to start. Blaine, who was growing slightly nervous, took that from him.

"Where…where is mum?"

His father looked up with an unreadable expression in his face.

"She doesn't know that you're awake…"

"She…" Blaine started, stopping again as he realized he didn't really know what to say to that.

There was another moment of silence after that. Then

"You really love him don't you?" Jonathan asked, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"More than everything else." Blaine replied with a sincerity that impressed his father.

"He loves you too you know? He threatened me…and your mother…said that if we would not make sure you were ok he would not have anything to lose anymore…and that we didn't want to be up against that…"

Blaine smiled at that, deep adoration for his fiancé flooding through him warmly.

"Yeah…" he chuckled "That's my Kurt."

"I met his father, too…he hit me…telling me that he would not let me destroy his son's life because I was an ignorant dick…"

Blaine raised an eyebrow and his father chuckled lowly.

"I'm paraphrasing…"

For a short moment the two men just enjoyed the calmness that flooded through the room. For the first time in years, there was no tension, no hateful words, just the two of them again.

"I was impressed though…by both of them…seeing Kurt's father, a person I looked down on, fight for his son so selflessly, his son who had not long before did the same for you…I…I started to feel so very stupid…" the older Anderson confessed.

Blaine listened curiously. He still had no idea what had gone down while he had been under and he really wanted to know why his father wasn't trying to drag him onto the next plane and away from Kurt.

Not that he was complaining.

"And those two friends of you…that asian kid and the black dude? Wes and David if I remember correctly…they were very persistent…and you weren't waking up." There was pain in his eyes now, which Blaine took in with surprise. "I…I asked them to tell the b…Kurt to come over…I just wanted you to wake up….and for him you did…" Jonathan shook his head in disbelief. "After all the doctors had tried, all your mother and I…even your friends had tried, all it took for you to come back was him…" he drifted off into a contemplative silence, and Blaine watched him carefully.

He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help but feel that something within his father had changed. Whatever it had been, something had shaken him up good and maybe, just maybe made him see that Blaine was still his son, no matter who he was in love with.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Not far away from them Kurt woke up to the smell of coffee and cupcakes. Smiling gratefully he took one and looked around at his makeshift family, his eyes drifting over the familiar faces.

Mercedes, who had become his best (female) friend so soon after they had met in Glee club and had stayed true to him through all the years.

Finn, who had developed from a boy with slight homophobic tendencies to the best brother anyone could have ever asked for.

Puck, who, by extension, was almost just as much his brother as Finn was.

Carole, who, although no one could ever replace his mother, had become like a second mother to him.

Lauren, Artie, Brittany, Quinn, Santana, Tina, Mike and Sam, all of who had built their friendship through Glee and they had never lost the connection that they had made in those years at McKinley High. He even knew that Mr. Schuester and his wife Emma would be there if they could, for Mr. Schuester had grown to love his kids so much, that after they had graduated he had quit coaching Glee club to try Broadway, where he was now reasonably successful.

Wes and David, who had been Blaine's friends long before Kurt had come to mess up their perfectly well ordered lives and turn everything upside down and nonetheless taken him in and supported him whenever he had needed them. The other Warblers were closer to Blaine than they were to Kurt, but he knew that he could count on them too.

Rachel, who had been his fiercest rival in everything right from the beginning: First it had been solos in Glee club later on the love of Finn and even Blaine. Fighting with each other had made them stronger each time and they had formed a thorough bond over the years.

He couldn't believe that they were all here. Looking at their smiling faces formed a lump in his throat and his vision blurred with happy tears, before he turned to look at his dad.

They had been through so many things, good and bad: His mother's death, Burt's heart attack, Kurt being gay, Burt's marriage with Carole, Kurt meeting Blaine, Finn and Rachel getting married and Burt becoming a grandfather and now Blaine being sick. Now Kurt was living in New York and Burt was still living in Ohio. Many things were different now, but one thing would never change, they would always know that no matter what, they would always have each other.

Kurt put his coffee aside carefully and hugged his father.

"Thank you dad…for everything…" he whispered softly, before pulling back to look at his family.

"Thank all of you…I don't know what we…what I would have done without you…I'm so glad to have you…I will keep thanking whoever or whatever it was that made me meet all of you."

That earned him a lot of 'Awww's and a seemingly neverending group hug.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Can you tell me about him?" Blaine's father suddenly asked, startling Blaine from his thoughts.

He knew immediately who his father was talking about, but he eyed him unsurely.

"Please…I…this boy has changed your life Blaine…and he means a lot to you, whether I like that or not…I could see it every time you as much as looked at him, feel it in the way you always protected him, and I can see it right now, in the way your whole expression changes when you just think of him. I know I haven't been the most supportive…"

Blaine snorted at that, but his father chose to ignore it.

"…but…if Kurt and his father showed me something then it is that it is possibly to care about someone else more than about oneself…so the least I can do is try…and I would love to learn more about the boy that can make you glow with happiness just by thinking of him and pull you out of a coma where all of the most modern medicine failed."

Blaine's hazel eyes found his father's and he searched for any indication of mockery any indication that this wasn't real, but all he found was sincere curiousness and…fear? And some emotion he couldn't quite put a name to. He realized that his father was torn between what he had come to believe was right his whole life and what Kurt and Burt had showed him.

"Well what…what do you want to know?" the younger man asked tentatively.

"Umm…" it was evident that Jonathan hadn't thought about that and he was a little taken aback by the question. "I don't…know…erm…everything?"

It was new to Blaine to find his father to be at a loss for words and this wasn't even the first time today.

"Tell me how you…came to be…what kind of person he is…just…why…" he drifted off right there but Blaine understood.

His father was desperately trying to understand why his son had come to love another male, struggling to accept it. And Blaine would not deny him the chance to do just that.

"Well…" he thought back and a smile spread on his face as he remembered all their times together, so he turned to face his father and started telling him taking him back to how he and Kurt had come to be.

…

_Blaine was running down the stairs, mentally running through his performance as he felt a feather-light touch on his shoulder. He turned around to see the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, staring at him through guarded, but gorgeous eyes, which's color he couldn't determine. Glasz, as he had learned later, when he had googled it (he would rather kill himself than to admit that to Wes and David)._

_Blaine dropped everything to drive the two hours to the school of his…the…endearing spy, nevermind that he had just met him, because he couldn't take the broken sound of Kurt's sobs as he told him about what had happened as he had stood up to his bully._

_Feeling like being hit by a brick wall as the beautiful falsetto performed Blackbird, the pieces of the puzzle that had been there all along finally falling together into a beautiful picture, making Blaine realize that Kurt was the one for him._

_Prom night, when Blaine stayed over at Kurt's place for the first…well first time he actually remembered. They hadn't done anything nasty that night. They had just curled up together on Kurt's bed, Blaine wrapping his arms around the slightly taller boy, wishing to protect him from everything bad in the world. Back then when Kurt had turned around, glasz eyes, sparkling in the dark, meeting hazel ones as he stared up at Blaine, Kurt had said it for the first time. 'I love you' and Blaine couldn't believe his luck that this beautiful and strong person could really be in love with him. And he had said it back and never been happier his whole life._

_His first day at McKinley High after leaving Dalton to be with Kurt. A big black jock pushing him up against a locker, a slushie ready to be thrown at Blaine's face. Kurt's furious face as he took the cup with the red icy liquid and dumped in on the, considerably, bigger boy's head, leaving him to stunned to do anything about it as Kurt pulled Blaine along with him._

_Lying awake for hours each night texting or talking and not caring that they should be asleep because they just couldn't stand a second without at least being in some sort of contact._

_Him and Kurt fighting about Karofsky coming out and Kurt mentoring him, two days before Valentine's Day. Kurt yelling and crying and Blaine finally running away. Sitting next to his phone all day, waiting for Kurt to make the first move and at the same time always just one second away from doing it himself. Crying in his room all night after he and Kurt had been avoiding each other the whole day at school. Driving over to Kurt's house in the middle of a rainy night just to see a familiar black navigator on the opposite side of the road. Jumping outside in the rain, Kurt for once not caring about his hair as he ran to meet Blaine's arms as they were finally where they belonged. Together._

_Burt and Carole inviting him to come to a family reunion in Michigan, telling him that since he was basically family now too, it was about time they met him._

_Their first time _(he didn't go into detail with that one)_, at the night of their one year anniversary, loving and gentle, making Blaine feel special and loved like nothing before, and making him want to never let Kurt go ever again._

_Graduation. Kurt bringing the Warblers there to perform with New Directions as a surprise for Blaine, who had been missing them badly. _

_Kurt, as Finn's second best men, next to Puck, singing a duet with said at Finn's and Rachel's wedding, looking absolutely gorgeous in his outfit, outshining everyone else attending the wedding as he sang Qwote's 'Falling For You' (Finn's choice). His eyes never left Blaine during the whole performance and even though it wasn't even a sad song, Blaine was moved to tears as Kurt walked up to him and kissed him softly, before Rachel yelled, half jokingly, that he should stop stealing her spotlight._

_His heart breaking as his parents told him about London and he realized he couldn't ask Kurt to stay with him when they weren't even on the same continent. Asking Kurt to come over to talk. Seeing his beautiful smile falter and the light in Kurt's eyes disappear as the young countertenor realized what he was saying. Kurt begging him not to go. Then Kurt realizing that it was pointless. His heart breaking at the hurt he could see in the glasz eyes he had come to love so much._

_Getting batshit drunk at a party in London and calling Kurt in the middle of the night, crying because he had just slept with another guy and he just wanted to die because it was all just too much, forgetting for a moment that they were supposed to be just friends. Kurt singing softly to him until he had calmed down enough to fall asleep, on the cold hard bathroom floor._

_Trying to move on to someone else, but always just seeing Kurt's face in everyone he met, no one ever being good enough for him, of course, because no one could be. No one except Kurt._

_Calling Kurt again to tell him that he was coming back home, terrified of the boy telling him that he had already moved on, that he was too late. The relief when Kurt started crying telling him that he would wait for him._

_Seeing Kurt at the airport, even more beautiful than he remembered if that was even beautiful._

_Him and Kurt deciding to buy their own apartment, so they could really live together. Struggling to pursue their dreams, all the while never once forgetting about their relationship, the most important thing in their lives._

_Spending Christmas or thanksgiving with Kurt and the Hudmels, and Finchel and their ever growing family._

_Just being able to fall asleep and wake up to the feeling of Kurt in his arms, looking at him. Just walking up to kiss Kurt, or hug him, to take his hand just because he could. Realizing every time and time and time again how lucky he was that this gorgeous person was really his._

_Falling in love with Kurt a little more every day and just knowing that he was the one for him no matter what._

_Proposing to Kurt and the seemingly neverending happiness that followed after Kurt had said yes._

_Kurt taking care of him when he was sick, just holding him, making sure he was comfortable, throwing away all of his plans just to be able to be there for Blaine._

_Kurt crying and yelling, hurting himself as he got the news that Blaine was sick, the beautiful soul crying out in agony for the unfairness that he was sure Blaine didn't deserve. _

_Kurt trying everything to gather enough money for Blaine's treatment, not shying away from desperate measures._

_Reemerging from the darkness that had held him captive for what had felt like an eternity as the broken sound of Kurt's pleading voice got through to him and released him_

…

"…I'm pretty sure Kurt knew from the moment we met on those stairs that we were meant to be…and I am lucky he did. Because I've been really stupid and scared and downright delusional. It is ironic that I was the one telling him to have courage when he never needed it. He is the strongest person I know, always has been. He is smart, funny, gorgeous, kind, loving, talented, independent…and yes he can be a real bitch from time to time and he can give you a hard time if he wants to, but he is never malevolent. He is fiercely loyal and compassionate and…" Blaine smiled softly

"Even now after so many years, whenever I look at him I am afraid that he is just going to spread his wings and fly away or burst into a surge of rainbow colors, because I just can't bring myself to believe that I deserve someone as awesome as him. But he's here. And he didn't disappear. He's here and he's mine and I will not let anyone take that from me."

Jonathan Anderson stared at his son after he ended, seeing in his eyes that it was all the truth. Blaine's eyes were shining with love and he radiated happiness when he spoke of Kurt being his, of all that they had been through.

The elder Anderson tried to match this man in front of him with the boy that he had held in his arm more than 20 years ago. And through all the differences and all his prejudices and preconceptions he could see that that boy was still there.

He could see him in the sparkle of Blaine's eyes, the way his face lit up whenever he talked about or even just thought of Kurt and remembering the quiet, scared sophomore that had fled to Dalton after being bullied badly at his old school after coming out, fitting in there quickly with his dapper behavior, just blending in and he realized that maybe, just maybe, the Hummel kid hadn't taken Blaine form him. He had brought him back.

He was so lost in his train of thought that he only realized that Blaine was looking at him expectantly after a long while.

"He…wow…" he started, unsure of what to say "He sounds like a great catch." he finally brought out.

"That he is…" Blaine agreed with a wide grin.

"I…look Blaine I have to go…I will send Kurt back in…I just…bye…" and with that he almost ran from the room.

Almost. An Anderson did not ever under any circumstances flee running from a conversation. Not even if his head was buzzing with questions and contradicting thoughts so badly that the world seemed to be spinning.

Blaine stared after him. No yelling. Just the two of them having a normal conversation. The abrupt departure of his father aside this had been quite stunning.

"I call that progress." he muttered, waiting for Kurt to come back in.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt was just busy telling his family about how he figured he and Blaine could redecorate their place now, Jonathan came to a stuttering halt in front of the boy, looking down on him with a contemplative expression on his face.

Kurt just looked up at him with a questioning gaze but Burt rose from his seat next to his son, taking a protective stance.

"I…am done talking to my son, you can go see him now if you want…and thank you again Kurt…" Blaine's father said "Both of you." he added looking over to Burt.

The Hummel men nodded and Jonathan walked away, unaware of the stares following him as he was once again deep in thought about all the things he had just learned. He had a lot to come to terms with before he could decide what to do about his son and Kurt.

The slender brunette was the only one not interested in the elder Anderson leaving as he jumped from his seat and rushed back into Blaine's room, finding him waiting with open arms. He threw himself into the embrace.

"I missed you." he whispered into Blaine's ear.

"We haven't even been apart for that long." Blaine teased before adding "I missed you too."

"So…what did you talk about?" Kurt asked, trying to hide his nervousness unsuccessfully.

Blaine smiled.

"Oh…this and that…"

"This and…Blaine Anderson, you better tell me right now!"

"We talked about a certain brunette countertenor with beautiful eyes and a rather…erm…extraordinary personality and how he changed my life…"

"You did?"

"Mhh…"

"Annnd….? Come on Blaine you got me dying by small degrees here…" Kurt whined playfully.

"Aww…now I can't have that…" Blaine joked before he continued more seriously "I…I don't know…he might be coming around, but that's something I'll only believe when I really see it…he…he's trying,…but he's nothing like your father…I can't tell you what is going to happen…"

Both boys sighed lowly. What a mess.

"And your mom? What does she have to say about this whole deal?"

"She doesn't know."

"What?"

"He didn't tell her…It's better that way…" Blaine finally said.

"But she's your…" Kurt drifted off.

He knew that he couldn't apply his comprehension of family to Blaine's family, but it still it made him feel uneasy.

"I know…" Blaine sighed "But…you're my family now…and…nothing else matters."

Kurt smiled gently and kissed him swiftly.

"Speaking of which I gotta go."

"What?"

"Well I got things to do and places to be at."

"You…" Blaine stared at his fiancé slackjawed.

"Yeah…you know…there's this guy I really like and…since he's not at home at the moment I just figured I'd get my stuff over to his place…"

Understanding dawned on Blaine's face and he grinned.

"Oh…so he won't be able to say no?"

"Exactly…couldn't have that…he's a real keeper…" Kurt grinned back, jumping in on the game.

"Any chance I have met that lucky person?"

"Oh you know him…but I am pretty sure you've never met him 'cause that would just be…creepy…"

"Ah…well then…go right ahead…"

"I sure will no way I'm letting that one get away. Not again."

"Well that's fortunate for him…but I am quite sure that he has no intention of getting away anytime soon. He would have to be a total idiot to do that."

"Good to know…" Kurt smiled, before bending down to kiss Blaine again. "I really gotta go…if something's wrong just call me or text me, and I'll be right there."

"Ok…See you tomorrow?"

"Oh as definitely as Lady Gaga is better than Katy Perry…" Kurt replied, before closing the door behind him with a grin. He couldn't help himself, he had to get that one in.

Inside Blaine just shook his head, laughing. That was his Kurt alright. He was glad to have him back.

xxXxxXxxXxx

After talking to Dr. Morgan for a moment and leaving Wes and David behind at the hospital to check on Blaine Kurt and the rest of their group went to get Kurt's stuff back into Blaine's…well the Klaine apartment.

xxXxxXxxXxx

As promised Kurt returned to Blaine as soon as the visitors hours of the hospital started, after a more or less calm night of sleep. If the boys were honest they were just happy to be in each other's arm again.

"So how is my favorite patient doing?" Kurt asked teasingly, his eyes sparkling with mirth as he looked at Blaine from his chair beside the bed.

Blaine groaned theatrically "Terrible."

"Oh? How unfortunate…what is it that troubles you my dear?" Kurt asked amusedly.

"The food at this place…the entertainment…all is terrible…although I cannot complain about the company." Blaine replied, shooting Kurt an affectionate glance and taking his hand, sighing at the feeling of…rightness that gave him.

Kurt blushed at that and averted his eyes before he pulled his hand out of Blaine's reaching for his bag.

"Figures that you would complain about that…That's why I brought you…this…"

Blaine stared at the package in Kurt's hands and a wide smile spread over his face, as he squealed like a little kid.

"Oh Kurt…you're the best…"

Kurt laughed and handed the raven the bag. Blaine may be older than him but sometimes the oh-so-dapper man was acting like a five year old on Christmas.

Just like now as he took the bag with the Redvines, his Harry Potter books, a collection of his StarTrek dvds and…Blaine looked up at Kurt who was shaking with laughter as Blaine fished the salad bowl and the chicken-salad sandwiches out of the duffel bag.

"Sorry baby no way I will have you live off Harry Potter and Redvines." Kurt grinned.

"Health freak" Blaine teased, happily chewing on a Redvine, making Kurt laugh even harder.

They sat like that for a long time, Kurt telling Blaine about the drama he had missed in the week he had been out and forcing Blaine to eat at least some of the salad he had brought, which as Blaine had to admit, was delicious.

When he tried a sandwich Blaine groaned in delight.

"God this is amazing, what did I do to deserve you?" he asked.

"I have no idea." Kurt laughed, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Mhhh…well I must have done something right." Blaine continued.

Kurt just shook his head and went on talking about this and that.

No one who walked past the door, seeing the two boys inside could help but to have a happy smile spread on their faces.

But soon Blaine was done eating and just nibbled on a Redvine absentmindedly, gently stroking Kurt's hand, who was just sitting in his chair, eyes closed, about to fall asleep, as a thought hit him.

"Any news from your dad?" he asked lowly.

Blaine was drawn out of his reverie and looked at the pale boy next to him.

"Nope…" he replied "I didn't expect anything though…I think he will need some time…" he sighed.

"Figures…" Kurt muttered and Blaine looked over to him just in time to see his glasz eyes close again as he leaned back, just enjoying the feeling of Blaine's hand in his.

After a while Kurt groaned, sitting up.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

Kurt locked his gaze with Blaine's before answering "I'd love to stay, but I still have a lot of stuff to take care of, and I figured I'd get back to working and I have to talk to Dr. Morgan about when I can get you home and your treatment and I gotta go see David 'cause hewantstoproposetoMercedes."

"Wait what?" Blaine shrieked, grabbing Kurt's wrist. "What?" he demanded to know.

"Well urm…" Kurt smiled sheepishly "David wants some advice because he wants to pop the question and he wants to do it right?"

"Man…how could you keep this from me,…how could he keep this from me?" Blaine asked, pouting.

Kurt laughed.

"Well you weren't exactly available in the past week or two and besides…did you or didn't you run to Mercedes when you wanted to propose to me?"

"Erm…"

Kurt chuckled as Blaine blushed.

"See…and that's why David asked me…so stop being pouty."

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt's hand to his lips, kissing his wrist and palm carefully.

"How are your hands by the way?" he asked suddenly distracted.

Kurt blinked at the sudden change of topic.

"Erm…well…right one is pretty much healed, left wrist is still a little sore, but Bradley gave me a salve and he said next week it should be done."

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow.

"Oh come on really? He's your doctor and he's nice but I am going to marry you so don't even try to set me up with him." Kurt shook his head.

"Mmhh…" Blaine replied gently pulling Kurt down to kiss his lips. "I missed your attitude baby…" he smiled against Kurt's lips.

"I missed your jealousy" Kurt replied.

Blaine laughed and Kurt pulled back, placing his hand against Blaine's cheek, running his thumb across his cheekbone. Blaine leaned into the touch with a smile, before turning his face to kiss Kurt's hand again.

"Ok…fine…you go help my treacherous friend preparing his proposal…I'll just stay here and dream of my fiancé a little…he's supermegafoxyawesomehot…and…well…tell the idiot to get his ass here tomorrow so I can kick it. Same goes for Wes, they were here for 3 hours yesterday and they didn't think they should tell me that? Meh…"

Kurt grinned. Ever since Blaine had come to McKinley his language had suffered considerably and sometimes that showed. A lot.

"I'll tell him. And I'll be back tomorrow, too. So don't go disappearing on me."

"Nah…I'll be right here waiting for you…"

"Good." Kurt kissed him again and walked outside, a bittersweet goodbye because he hated to return to the empty apartment. Leaving Blaine alone at the hospital, but they both knew that they would see each other again soon.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Blaine sighed as Kurt had left, turning his attention to the books Kurt had brought him imagining that Kurt was there reading it with him just as they had been doing it ever since they had moved in together.

Suddenly the door to his room opened and someone entered. Blaine didn't even look up from his books since he expected it to be a nurse to check on him or Dr. Morgan for the same reason. As it turns out it wasn't.

"Blaine, get dressed right now. We're leaving."

Blaine's head snapped up and he stared at the person that had entered.

"Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Soo…here goes…xD I just couldn't help the AVPM references they just kept popping up…I just rewatched it for the like 1000 time so…erm sorry? ;D If you made it down here then thank you for reading and I hope it was worth your while :D

This one's is a little longer again since I haven't been able to update for a while… I hope you enjoyed it, just let me know :D

To those who already reviewed, you are totally awesome *lessthan3*

The next chapters will be answering the following questions…What is Blaine's father doing? Will Blaine make a full recovery? Will Blaine's mother find out? And if she does will she come around? Will the two boys get the happy end they deserve?

I hope I can update soon

Love, CITC


	12. Chapter XI: Ties

**A.N.:** Mhh…yeah…well…it took me so long to come up with a title for this chapter…terrible *shakeshead* but now that I find one I'm quite smitten with it, cause it has more than one meaning and several apply this chapter…if that makes any…sense. Whatsoever xD

**Chapter Notes:** It gets a little heavier in this one 'cause it's setting off the final round…so…erm…I'm sorry? And...yeah I think the angst rating might just be there for the reason...

Anyways…enjoy x3

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine, get dressed right now. We're leaving."<em>

_Blaine's head snapped up and he stared at the person that had entered._

"_Dad?"_

"Come on we don't have all day get ready!" Blaine's father repeated more loudly this time.

"I…what? Dad what are you doing?" Blaine asked, shocked as his father started throwing his stuff into a bag he had obviously brought.

"I'm getting you out of here now hurry up."

When Blaine didn't move his father stopped in his track to glare at him.

"What are you doing? Get dressed!"

"No." Blaine replied defiantly "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on? Where are we going?"

"Away from here."

"No."

"Come again?" the elder Anderson was starting to get seriously angry.

"I said no. I am not going anywhere with you. I am not leaving Kurt why can't you just understand that?" Blaine was disappointed.

He hadn't expected a magical 180° of his father's behavior towards his relationship with Kurt, but after he had seemed so much more open when they had talked yesterday, he had dared to hope. Obviously he had been stupid to do so.

"Your mother was right." Jonathan said, with regret in his eyes as he stepped aside to let in the older doctor that had been assigned to Blaine's case by his parents, who was holding a rather terrifying looking needle.

"What on earth…?" Blaine asked, shocked as the doctor and two male nurses came and administered the medication. "Dad…?" he asked weakly as he felt his grip on reality slipping away from him.

The last thing he saw before everything went black was a tinge of unease, doubt and worry on his father's face as he said: "This is for the best Blaine. Your mother is right. She told me that that boy and his father they are ruining you…they almost got to me too, but you will be ok,…"

"Kurt…" Blaine yelled, but deep inside he knew that no sound left his lips.

His last conscious thought could have been _'How can you do that to me dad?' _or _'Why does mum have to control everyone around her thinking she knows what's best for everybody when really she doesn't?'_, but it wasn't. His last thoughts were for Kurt _'I love you so much…I am so so sorry…I love you…'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt said tiredly as he answered the phone.

He had been sitting on the couch with David for 3 hours, trying to think of the best way to propose to Mercedes, until she had come home and they had cooked dinner, and now he was at home on his couch, unable to get himself to do anything useful.

"Kurt you have to come to the hospital right now." the person on the other end of the line almost yelled and Kurt went rigid.

"Oh my god is it Blaine? Is he ok? He's not…he didn't…he's not dead right?" Kurt almost cried, horrid images of the cold and pale corpse of his beloved flooding his mind.

"No…worse…he's gone…they took him Kurt…" the voice on the other end of the line, which belonged to a very distraught Dr. Morgan replied.

"Who's they?" Kurt asked, knowing the answer already.

"His parents."

"I'll be right there."

Kurt was already halfway out of the door as he replied and hung up the phone.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"What do you mean they took him?" Kurt asked not even half an hour later as he was standing in a small private waiting room, Bradley Morgan looking at him miserably through green eyes.

"Look I don't know ok? I have no idea what happened. I got here for my shift and I went to check on Blaine first, but by the time I was there he was long gone. So I asked around and after a lot of secretive silence of all involved I finally got a young nurse to confess that Blaine's father has taken him god-knows-where under supervision of Dr. Alberts."

"But…he can't do that…can he do that? How could he do that?" Kurt was completely beside himself.

It was so typical. Just as life had him believe that everything would be ok, that for once everything was going great for him it came up with something new to throw at him. Just yesterday Blaine's father had seemed so much better, so much more open and accepting and now…now tables were turned again. It was like Spiderman 3 where everything sucked then fell to shit. He didn't want his life to be like that. He hated that movie.

"Erm…I don't know…but I know that this can't be legal…if we find Blaine we can sue them…which means that we can afford to treat Blaine and you won't have to be obligated to them anymore…"

Kurt looked up at the young doctor warmly. The way he had said we had made him feel a little better and looking into the emerald eyes of the young doctor he could tell that he sincerely wanted to help.

"Thank you…" he said softly.

"My pleasure…" Bradley replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Sure…shoot."

"I…I was wondering…right from the beginning you were so supportive for us…I just…" Kurt took a deep breath "I really appreciate it but I wonder…" he broke off, not knowing how to phrase it blushing when he thought of the suggestive remark Blaine had made about Kurt's relationship to the doctor.

"Mhhh…" the blonde sighed and patted the chair next to him, motioning for Kurt to sit down. "It is somewhat of a long and strange story…" he offered.

Kurt looked at him. They had alerted the cops and Kurt had called his family. It was late and, much to his chagrin, there was nothing he could do for Blaine at the moment.

"I don't want to go home to the empty apartment." Kurt said lowly, averting his eyes but looking up again as he heard the barely contained gasp the doctor let out, just in time to see a pained expression cross his face.

"I understand. Ok then…" he started to explain.

"Right from the moment I saw you in that room, so worried just for the sake of your lover I just…wanted to protect you…make everything alright for you."

Kurt blinked, but he didn't look away.

"You reminded me so much of my older brother when he was your age. Strong, independent, but caring. It was the first time that I saw him in another person, his spirit, just…you are so much alike. It didn't help that you actually look a lot like him as well, the hair, the way of walking, the ever changing color of your eyes…" the blonde swallowed hard "You reminded me of him before he died."

Now it was Kurt's turn to gasp and he put his hand over the doctor's comfortingly. The young man looked up and smiled at the younger boy gratefully.

"My brother and I lived alone ever since our parents had died in a car accident when I was five. My brother had just turned 18 that month and so I could stay with him…he said he'd rather die than give me away…He…he had a boyfriend…Jared…his parents were so supportive of Brandon and I it was just…" the young man shook his head sadly

"I was so scared when I figured that I wasn't gay because the only family I had ever known were Brandon and Jared and…I was so scared to tell them that I was straight…of course that turned out to be stupid…they loved me nonetheless. I…my brother had cancer too…brain cancer just like Blaine did. I was 15 when he got sick, but he never told me. He always wanted to be strong for me and for Jared. He would still go to work and take me out to the movies, he would laugh and joke around with us and…we were the happiest family I could imagine. I mean of course there were haters, but none of us cared. We had Jared's parents and each other and that was enough for us."

Kurt waited patiently, when the doctor stopped, carefully trying to compose himself.

"But of course he couldn't hide it from us forever. Jared found out first, and they tried to keep it from me, but I soon noticed the tension and…" his voice broke a little "the treatment was so expensive and a lot less safe than it is today, and…we couldn't afford anything. So my brother's health just decreased day by day. In the end he could only lie down, but he never gave up hope. He didn't stop fighting. You reminded me of him so badly when you came back to me after you had told Blaine, your hands bloody and your eyes red from crying. But not because of that. Because of the determination in your eyes to find a way to save the man you loved all that pain." Kurt blushed a little at that and Bradley smiled weakly at him.

"Jared and his parents did their very best to support us. I wasn't as strong as you or Blaine are. I was busy crying and throwing a fit all the time. I just couldn't accept what was happening. When…when things got really bad Jared quit his job so he could spend all of his time by sitting next to my brother. I admired them, because even though they knew that my brother was dying, they still held onto their love and it gave them the strength they needed to not be afraid."

Listening to the words of the blonde doctor Kurt got the distinct feeling that there was a lesson in there for him.

"I have never seen anyone look at another person with as much love and adoration as Jared looked at my brother every time, even when he was pale and sick and dying, Jared still looked at him like he was the center of his world. I never saw that again until two days ago when we walked in on you and Blaine and he told Dr. Alberts off."

Kurt felt tears in his eyes at the memory. Had that really only been two days ago? It felt like a lifetime, again. He only wished for his life to get back to a normal pace, just him and Blaine.

"My brother died 3 months after my 16 birthday. Jared was with him when it happened, I was with Andrew and Zoe, his parents. I never forgave myself for that, even though it had been what Brandon had wanted. When Jared came home that day he pulled me into a tight hug and told me that my brother had loved me more than anything. He was so pale and all the strength that he had shown around my brother had just vanished. He scared me so bad. He left late that night and he never came back…3 days later he was found, dead. He had killed himself, leaving me our house and all our stuff. In his goodbye letter he told me that he and my brother had loved me more than anything, and he said that he was sorry that he was doing that to me, but he couldn't live without Brandon. We had them buried together in a grave and…I…I became a doctor, wanting to change the world, find a way for something like that never to happen to anyone else. And that's where you come in."

Call him stupid, but Kurt felt like a very dark sense of foreboding swept through the room as Bradley finished. Unwanted images of Blaine bloody and chained up against a cold concrete wall came to his mind, but he shook them off. He wouldn't let that happen. Not ever. He would find Blaine and they would get married and they would be ok.

He looked at the blonde and shot him a grateful smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. If only he would tell himself that everything would be ok often enough he would actually start to believe it.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Dad you have to go back to Lima, you can't stay in New York, you and mum are going to lose your jobs."

Burt looked into the eyes of his second son, a little surprised. Finn didn't call him that too often, but this one time it didn't leave him with a warm feeling inside.

"We can't leave him like this Finn. He is in a terrible state of mind." Burt yelled before sneaking a nervous glance at the closed bedroom door and lowering his voice "It's been two weeks and there is no sign of the Andersons, or Blaine. I won't leave Kurt alone now. I am afraid to." Burt confessed.

Finn looked at him pensively.

"Kurt wouldn't want for you to get into trouble over him and you know it. He doesn't put on the brave façade for nothing you know?" Finn replied.

"I know…it's just…"

"We won't leave him alone. We'll even work shifts if we have to, but Kurt hates feeling weak around anyone and you know that he always wants to be the strong one. Except around Blaine, but that kinda went out of the window like 1000 times over the past few weeks."

"I know." Burt repeated exasperatedly "But I am afraid of what he will do."

"You don't think he would…you know…like…do something to himself…?" Finn asked worriedly.

"A month ago I would have kicked the ass of anyone even suggesting Kurt doing something like that, I mean he is one of the strongest people I know and he would never right? But losing Blaine…I think that is too much for him. I know what it's like to lose the love of my life, but I had Kurt and later on you and your mom, Kurt, he just doesn't lean on anyone. And having to deal with the possibility of Blaine being gone forever it's just…" he trailed off, tears staining his face.

Finn was shocked. He hadn't seen Burt cry often and this was just such a terrible situation and there seemed to be no way out. Everything just felt so hopeless.

"I just don't want him to be alone…" Burt whispered "I wish I could just go and shoot Blaine's parents for what they are doing…because one thing I do know…if I lose Kurt and Blaine finds out, they'll lose him too and vice versa…it's just all so messed up. I always thought stuff like that was only supposed to happen in those tragic movies and musicals the boys like so much…"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt didn't listen any further, walking back to the large, empty and cold bed. He picked up one of Blaine's favorite shirts that still carried his scent, if faintly and cradled it against his chest as he began to sob into the soft fabric.

"Oh Blaine…" he cried "I miss you so much…I don't know what to do anymore…I can't do this without you…please…just…please…"

They had done so much to find Blaine, mobilizing all forces they could muster, but it had been of no use. The Andersons were just gone, as if the earth had just opened up and swallowed them. The only comforting thing was that Dr. Alberts was gone as well which Kurt had decided to take as a sign that they were at least getting Blaine treated. If only he didn't refuse the treatment.

He just wanted to find him, but not even the police could help them. He remembered walking into the police station, unexpectedly meeting an old acquaintance who had been nothing but supportive, but it hadn't gotten them anywhere.

_Kurt was tense as he walked into the police station, alone. He knew he shouldn't be there but it had been three days and nothing. He just couldn't sit around idly like that. He swallowed hard and stepped to the desk, asking for an officer. The secretary told him to hold on for a second before she sent him into an office, and Kurt was quite surprised as he recognized the person across of him._

"_Dave Karofsky." he said in disbelief._

"_Kurt Hummel." Karofsky was every bit as stunned as he was, Kurt could tell._

"_Police? You? Really?"_

"_Well the bullywhips really changed something within me I felt like protecting people was what I wanted to do so yeah…" the former jock defended himself "Anyways what brings you here?"_

_So Kurt told him the whole story, surprised to find Karofsky listening attentively, interrupting him here and there asking questions for even though they had parted on good terms they had never really become close._

"_So bottom line, you fiancé has been kidnapped from the hospital by his own father because his parents would rather have him dead than with you?" Karofsky asked._

"_Roughly put." Kurt replied, not quite sure what to make of the other's facial expression._

"_Wow…and I thought I had been a dick to you. Of course I'll help you."_

_Kurt knew he was staring, but of all the possible scenarios having Dave Karofsky helping hi retrieve his fiancé was probably the last that he would have thought of. That didn't go unnoticed by the police officer._

"_Look I know in the past we haven't exactly been on the same page most of the time, but if it wasn't for you I would have never met Philipp and I wouldn't be where I am now…so I owe you…big…and I will do everything I can to help you find Blaine…"_

And he had. The police had been very supportive, probably partially because Wes' and David's parents, all very, very successful lawyers had gotten involved, but still no result.

That made Kurt cry even harder. Plus the thought that his former homophobic bully and now accomplice had gotten to marry the man he loved before Kurt did just…it gave him a weird feeling like maybe the universe didn't want him to be happy and had just given him the best thing in his life, Blaine, for the sole reason of taking him away again.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Dad please." Blaine pleaded for the umpteenth time, and his father shot him a wary look.

His mother wasn't around and Blaine knew that his only chance to get anywhere with either of them, or well maybe his father because his mother was just very focused on hooking him up with one of the 1000 pretty girls she sent in every day and night to 'keep him company'.

Turn him straight was probably the more likely description and it made Blaine sick. He didn't really blame the girls, but the way they kept touching him, trying to seduce him it just made him feel ready to throw up especially when he had just gotten his medication and was in a bad shape anyways, because all he wanted was close his arms around Kurt, bury his face in his hair and fall asleep next to him, to the sound of his beautiful voice and the feeling of his soft body in his arms.

"Dad please…" he pleaded again "please just let me go…I can't do this anymore…I just want to be back with Kurt please…I can't take this anymore…"

Jonathan Anderson turned to face his son, and his heart did hurt a little as he thought of that little boy that had sat on his lap when they had watched football. The longer this went on without Blaine as much as thinking of giving up on Kurt the more he asked himself whether his wife was right and this was the only way to save Blaine. Whether there was even something to save him from.

"I love your mother."

Blaine understood what that was supposed to mean and he couldn't help the tears that this brought to his eyes as he let himself slide down the wall of his prison. It meant _'I am sorry kid but I am not going to stand up to her risking my marriage to let you run off with some boy…you're you're young you'll find someone else, I can't…'_

He looked around desperately, not for the first time contemplating just putting an end to this. But he didn't. He wouldn't. Not as long as there was still hope that Kurt would find him. And he knew Kurt was still looking for him. He just knew. He could feel it. And as long as he was sure of Kurt's love for him he could make it through the medical treatment, the seemingly endless string of women that kept trying to seduce him, and other than that the place wasn't too bad.

He had a comfy bed, all playing consoles he could wish for, a large flatscreen, a laptop, a mini fridge with snacks a power room and his own bathroom. It was pretty amazing actually, but without Kurt there it might just as well be Askaban. It felt hopeless and cold and empty.

He crawled under the sheets of his bed and closed his eyes, tightly clutching his pillow against his chest, tears falling from his eyes as he imagined it to be Kurt. He imagined lying next to Kurt, running his hands over the smooth, pale skin of his chest, up to his shoulders, his neck, his jaw, before gently brushing his thumb over Kurt's soft pink lips, the loving gaze of glasz eyes on him as he bent down to kiss Kurt.

Those were the images that he fell asleep to. The ones that made him smile. Faintly, but it was there. He was unaware of his father watching him contemplatively before he turned to walk up the stairs. Lily, who had come with them to their secret hideout, not allowed to leave the compound for Blaine's mother didn't trust her, glared at him.

"Hello Lily." he started, fighting with himself.

The young woman turned to look at him eyes narrowed.

He fidgeted some more, but the memory of Blaine's smile as he fell asleep, Kurt's name on his lips did the trick.

"Lily, I do believe that we need you to go and purchase some…items…from…the store…in town." he said eyes boring into hers.

Lily's eyes widened with realization as she nodded slowly.

"I understand. I will leave right away so I will be back when the mistress comes home." she bowed and walked out.

Looking after her, Jonathan Anderson was once again torn, but thinking of how happy his son had looked with Kurt, he just pushed his doubts about gay love and people of a lower pay grade aside.

When his wife came home before the young maid he found himself very tense, regretting his decision.

"So has he made any progress?" Blaine's mother asked, staring at her husband.

"He is asleep right now. Nothing has changed. He still refuses to even as much as talk to the girls and…listen I think that, as long as he knows that his lover is to there looking for him, there is just nothing we can do. We can't just keep him tied down forever…." he trailed off as he saw the look in Janice's eyes.

He didn't like it one bit. This was not the woman he had married. He wondered if her success and concern for her status had really changed her into a complete lunatic. He knew it wasn't that far off, for he was no better than her.

"You're right." she said slowly, obviously thinking "We've been approaching this completely wrong." and with that she walked out of the room and her husband looked after her, asking himself, not for the first time, what had become of them.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt had almost died when his cellphone had rung and Blaine's caller ID had been on screen. He wouldn't deny being disappointed at hearing Lily's voice rather than Blaine's, but when she told him where they were, somewhere near Anchorage in Alaska and how to get where Blaine was, all he wanted to do was kiss the girl, who had to hurry back before Blaine's mother noticed and moved the compound.

While he was already busy throwing his stuff into a bag he called all who needed to know, all up front his father, Finn, Dave, David, Mercedes, Wes and Bradley, who he knew would inform everyone else. Before anyone could top him he was already on his way to an airport to go and get Blaine. Nothing could stop him anymore now.

'_Hold on just a little longer, love I'm on my way. I'm coming for you and when I find you I will never let you go again…just hold on…'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Blaine woke up 12 hours after he had fallen asleep, or so the clock told him. The doctor came to administer his medication and someone, or more clearly put, a very beautiful brunette girl with rather impressive blue eyes, brought him something to eat.

He left both untouched, the girl and the food and went back to bed. Dreaming of Kurt was the only really pleasant thing he could do there, especially after he had dreamed so weirdly last night.

He had dreamt that Kurt had called for him through a dark, heavy fog. He had wanted to go get to him, but he couldn't. He was standing in some sort of strange light that was pulling him away from where Kurt was. He had struggled against it although it felt nice, but it had been of no use.

Even thinking of it made him shiver unpleasantly. It didn't help his mood when his mother came down the stairs. He refused to even acknowledge her, since he held her responsible for keeping him in this underground cell god knows where just because she was so obsessed with fixing him.

He did however look up when she sat down on the side of his bed and took his hand. The pale and torn expression on her face made his heart stop.

"What?" he asked, heart picking up at twice the pace as adrenalin rushed through his veins.

"I am so so sorry Blaine." she said, dropping something on his bed before she walked out without another word.

Hands shaking Blaine reached for what she had left, It was an article of a New York local paper. It showed a terrible car accident involving three cars, amongst which was a black navigator, at a crossing in New York not far from where he and Kurt left.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Jonathan's blood ran cold as he saw the expression on the face of his wife as she walked upstairs from Blaine's room.

"What did you do?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Me? I didn't do anything, why would you even think that?" and in spite of what she said it was obvious that she had been up to something. "But I am quite certain that Blaine will be far more open to our suggestions now." And with that she dropped a sheet of paper in front of Jonathan before she left the room.

Blaine's father looked down at it and his heart stopped as he saw what it was.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"_Three people killed in terrible car accident."_ was the headline of the article and something inside Blaine shattered as he read the next two lines. _"Kurt H. (22), Joshua T. (49) and Kelly J. (34) were killed when their cars crashed into each other due to a defect traffic light…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> This is the end of this chapter…I…um…yeah…just…don't write this off just yet…

Thank you for reading and to those who reviewed the last chapter thank you so much, it'll be for you that I'll try and finish the next chapter tomorrow so…yeah…thanks *lessthan3*

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's back on the angst a little more, next chapter's gonna be a good deal of angsty too if it turns out like I want it to…but we'll see…

I will try and update by tomorrow, or Sunday at the latest…so…stay tuned…until then

Love CITC


	13. Chapter XII: Rock Bottom

**Chapter XII: Rock Bottom**

**A.N.: **I have absolutely no time to write tomorrow and I really didn't want for you guys to have to wait too long for the next chapter after leaving you hanging like that…so here goes…

**Chapter Notes**: This thing has its name for a reason…just saying…well I gotta give that angst tag a run for its money…so…enjoy x3

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'll be ok?" Mercedes asked her boyfriend while they were sitting in the private jet of Wes' parents, Wes on David's left side, Mercedes on his right.<p>

Except for them the plane also carried Finn, Burt, Sam, Santana, Puck, Dr Morgan and David Karofsky, although seriously no one knew what he was doing there for his jurisdiction definitely didn't reach Alaska, but he had insisted and not knowing what would be waiting for them they knew that they needed all the help they could get.

Most of the girls and Mike and Artie had stayed behind in New York, in case that some more drastic measures had to be taken and also because of the danger of their rescue mission. That hadn't stopped Mercedes or Santana of course, and Rachel had only stayed behind because of her kids.

"Mhh…" David replied noncommittally. "I don't know…I hope so…Kurt was stupid to run off without us like that. But god knows that the only thing on his mind was Blaine so…well…we will just have to hope that he makes it there in time and that we make it there in time to save both of them…"

Mercedes felt a lot like glaring at him, but she knew that he was right. She sighed heavily.

"The good news is that, if…when…" Wes corrected himself hastily as Mercedes shot him a death glare "When we get them back they will be free from Blaine's parents forever. We will sure the pants off these guys, they won't get away with what they did. Our parents have already prepared for the trial and there is no way for them to get out of this one unscathed. And then Blaine and Kurt can finally get the happy end they deserve."

After he had said that the plane fell into silence again, everybody inside of it hanging after their own thoughts. They all thought of Kurt, who was about 2 to 3 hours ahead of them and charging into the situation blindly and of Blaine who couldn't know that they were coming.

They just hoped that the two boys would be ok.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"You're joking right?" Kurt asked the man in front of him in disbelief.

The raven just shook his head, pointing at the jetski, then the dog sleigh. Kurt was still hoping for him to come up with a car, as he shuddered. How could it possibly be that cold, this wasn't natural.

"It's either dogs or jetski." The man repeated slowly.

"Dogs…really?" Kurt mouthed in disbelief.

He didn't have time. He had to get to Blaine and he refused to be stuck in some tiny town at the end of the world, so close to his destination. He had made it to Anchorage, catching a last minute flight, he had made it here to this town what was its name and now he was supposed to ride a sleigh? He shook his head.

"Show me how to use the jetski." he asked and the man complied.

Not even 30 minutes later Kurt was on his way again, following his Iphone 13 to the coordinates Lily had given him.

"Blaine love I'm almost there…just hang in there…I'm almost there…" he repeated again and again against the sharp cold wind that bit his face as he raced the jetski towards his lover.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"_Three people killed in terrible car accident."_ was the headline of the article and something inside Blaine shattered as he read the next two lines. _"Kurt H. (22), Joshua T. (49) and Kelly J. (34) were killed when their cars crashed into each other due to a defect traffic light…"_

Blaine was unable to do anything but stare at the words, refusing to believe them. He didn't even notice that the paper fell from his hands and they started shaking and his body started convulsing with heart wrenching sobs. In front of his inner eye he played the accident, or how he imagined it.

_He saw Kurt, saw him running out of the door of their apartment, getting into his car, driving towards the airport excitedly, because he had found out where Blaine was. He saw him pushing the large black car over the crossroad. _

_He saw the red semitruck that had also been involved in the accident in the picture, drive in at the same time. He could see Kurt's eyes widen as it crashed into the driver's side of his navigator sending it flying onto the blue sedan, before crashing down onto its roof._

_He saw Kurt, hanging upside down, the seat belt holding him in position. He saw those wide glasz eyes he loved so much dulling with pain as he coughed, blood appearing on his lips, his battered and broken body shaking, moving to loosen the seatbelt, crashing down onto the roof of his car._

"_Bl-Blaine…I-I'm s-so s-sorry…" he coughed out, warm sticky blood seeping through his navy button down and coloring his brunette hair red "I l-love…y…" he broke off, eyes going dark as he stopped breathing. _

_Lifeless eyes stared ahead as the blood from a large gash in his chest stained the bright interior of the car…_

Blaine turned over and threw up next to his bed, sobbing and retching until he felt completely drained, but even then he kept dry heaving, repeating a mantra of _"No no no no no no no…" _in his head over and over again.

He didn't know how long he had been lying like this, no one coming in to check on him for once. But he didn't care either. Kurt was gone and it was all solely his fault.

'_Kurt…how can you be gone? How can't you be here anymore?'_ he cried out internally. "Kurt!" he yelled "Kurt! It can't be it just can't Kurt! Kurt!" he sobbed senselessly, dropping to the floor again after having moved off the bed a few steps, screaming in agony "Kurt!"

How could Kurt be gone? Blaine couldn't imagine a world in which his beautiful angel wasn't anymore. He now understood how Kurt could even consider going with Jason. He couldn't believe that he would never see him smile, hear him laugh, hear his voice when he was talking, singing, even shouting at him, couldn't believe that he would never get to look into those gorgeous eyes, run his hands through Kurt's soft hair, over his smooth skin, kiss his lips…how could Kurt just not be there anymore? How could the world continue existing when his world had been destroyed, how could he still be alive when his reason for living had been taken from him. How could the universe not crumble into darkness when its brightest star was gone?

Lying face down on the cold hard some floor Blaine couldn't help asking himself those questions again and again and again.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Burt and the others were relieved when they heard that a young brunette had just left the village one hour prior to their arrival. That meant that they had closed in on Kurt. Without much ado they took five of the sleighs, as it turned out Santana, Sam, Bradley, Dave Karofsky and Wes had experience in driving them, no one even bothered to ask why, and they arranged the rest of the group with them, before they raced after Kurt.

xxXxxXxxXxx

It was slowly starting to snow and Kurt was starting to get worried. Although it wasn't that much farther, he was freezing and weak and he could hardly feel his legs, or hands for that matter, and his face felt as if it was about to freeze off.

Only the thought of Blaine helped him to fight the treacherous tiredness and feeling of comfortable warmth which he knew were signs of him starting to freeze quite literally. Bt he wouldn't give up. Even when his jetski crashed into a hill of ice and threw him 5 meters through the air before he hit the ground, he was grateful for the snow stopping his fall right then, he didn't stop.

His Iphone GPS showed that the compound Blaine was supposedly in was less than 1500 meters away. He marked the place where he had left his jetski, realizing that he was unable to pull it out of the snow and started walking towards his lover, praying that Blaine would be ok.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When Blaine got up he only felt numb and empty. The pain wasn't gone, he knew it was just too big for him to take, so his mind had shut down on it. Slowly he walked into the bathroom, staring at himself in the large mirror.

He was a picture of misery. Thin, disheveled, dark circles around his eyes. Eyes which looked so dead and empty, that he almost scared himself. Eyes which were red rimmed from crying. He looked down at the sink, finally bowing down to rinse his mouth to get rid of the sour taste in his mouth. It didn't go away.

He stood up again, just looking at himself. But not really. The person staring back at him wasn't himself. He had died in the second that he had realized that Kurt was really gone from his life.

The person that stared back at him had nothing to live for anymore. The person that stared back at him through empty eyes was dead inside.

In one sudden movement he smashed his hand against the mirror, making it shatter into a million tiny pieces, his blank face staring at him from millions of shards, as the blood from his hand started coloring the white tiles of the floor dark red.

Blaine let himself fall to his knees, not caring about the broken glass that cut into his legs and hands. He just stared at the 1000 broken pieces of the mirror, each staring back at him, mocking him, as the represented the broken bits of his life.

He blinked. Once. Twice. Tears starting to blur his vision. He blinked them away furiously, picking up one of the bigger shards. He looked at the face in the reflection, pale, eyes empty and dead. It didn't draw any emotion from him.

Suddenly he saw Kurt. Smiling at him, bright eyes sparkling with mirth as he teased Blaine about something, he didn't remember.

"Kurt…" he whispered brokenly.

And then, the picture disappeared, leaving him to stare at his own face again. Blaine didn't even feel the pain as he lowered the shard and cut his wrist, again and again, watching how his own blood stained the glittering shards as he felt himself grow weaker.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt didn't even know how many times he had fallen and gotten back up, clothes soaked and limbs cut and bruised, but none of it mattered anymore when he finally arrived at the secret hideout of the Andersons. Staring at his phone he contemplated calling Lily, but he didn't know if that was a good idea.

But he didn't know if he had another choice. He assumed that there were guards and while he fancied himself a bit of a ninja, he was pretty sure that he couldn't take them on, especially not in his frozen and exhausted state. So he dialed the number of Blaine's phone which she had reached him with hoping that they hadn't turned it off again, as he walked straight towards the house.

He was now standing in front of the door of the large building and no one had stopped him yet. He was starting to assume that there was nothing or no one to stop him because no one expected him to get there in the first place. Lily picked up at the third ring.

"Kurt?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes it's me, I'm here, open the door." the boy replied.

He heard a faint thudding sound, almost as if she had dropped the phone, but soon later he heard someone on the other side of the door before it swung open to reveal Lily, eyes red from crying and hair sticking off into all possible directions.

"It's really you…you're alive…" she stuttered as she pulled him inside.

Kurt frowned, completely stunned when she hugged him tightly. "Oh my god Kurt…"

A little embarrassed the fair headed woman pulled back after a second. Although Kurt only wanted to see Blaine, he had the feeling that he was missing some vital information.

"Lily…why wouldn't I be alive…?" he asked, confused.

"Well…the accident…your car…the mistress just showed me the article…" the maid blushed.

"Accident…my car what…?" Kurt muttered and suddenly both of them gasped simultaneously as they realized what was happening.

"That bitch!" Lily yelled "How could she do that to Blaine?"

Kurt was no less angry, but he was touched that the young woman was so mad on his behalf, well and on Blaine's.

"She wanted to break him…she knew that there was no way to break his spirit as long as you were there…" another voice suddenly said and the two whipped around to see Blaine's father looking at them through troubled eyes.

Lily placed herself in front of the younger boy protectively, as the man stepped forward. Kurt put a comforting hand on her shoulder and stepped past her.

"Where is he?" he asked through gritted teeth, barely able to contain himself from shouting.

"What is goin…YOU…you will not see Blaine…you will not ruin his chance for a happy and normal life…" Janice Anderson yelled as she came down the stairs and realized what was going on.

"Where is he?" Kurt now yelled as everyone turned to face the furious woman on the stairs.

"He's…"

"Jonathan don't…what are you doing? Can't you see it? That boy is messing with your mind!" Janice shrieked as her husband turned around to tell Kurt.

Unsure, Blaine's father looked around between the woman he loved and the boy he knew meant the world to his son. His eyes showed a haunted expression as he realized that he had to make a choice now.

The second his gaze met Kurt's and he saw the determination in those glasz eyes he made his choice.

"Blaine's downstairs…"

"Jonathan no! How could you? You are going to ruin this family." Blaine's mother shrieked and at that moment it became clear to everyone that she had just lost it.

She charged down the stairs, towards Kurt, but her husband stepped into the way.

"Lily get Kurt to Blaine." he ordered as he closed his arms around his wife, holding her, against her struggling, watching as the two others rushed off.

"Jonathan noo!" she cried as she watched them leave too. "Noo how could you do that…?" she sobbed, sinking against his chest, her struggling growing weaker while Jonathan just held her, just then realizing how wrong they had been all the time.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Look Lily, my dad and my friends are going to be here soon, could you please make sure they get in?" Kurt asked the blonde as they were standing in front of Blaine's door, unlocking it slowly.

She nodded. "Of course."

As she turned away Kurt grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"Thank you." he simply said.

She just nodded again, smiling gratefully, before she ran off.

Kurt didn't even look after her as he rushed into Blaine's room…finding it empty. The bedsheets were ruffled and Kurt walked into the room, finding the terrible lie that Janice Anderson had printed to break the spirit of her son. Kurt felt like throwing up at the thought, but he had a more important problem.

"Blaine?" he called softly "Blaine love where are you? It's me…I'm here…"

He looked around when suddenly he heard a faint noise coming from behind a closed wooden door. He slowly walked towards it. It sounded like whimper.

"Blaine…?" he called again, opening the door.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Blaine had long stopped cutting his wrists, falling to the side. He was just lying there, too weak to move. His thoughts drifted off to Kurt and he smiled. Or at least he thought he did. The room was no longer just blurry, it was starting to get dark around the edges as well.

The pain from the cuts had long since faded as his body slowly went numb and cold, but the pain in his chest from the emptiness Kurt had left behind refused to go away. He had never felt anything worse.

He tensed ever so slightly as he heard someone entering his room somewhere at the far edge of awareness.

Suddenly he heard a voice calling his name and his heart stopped. This couldn't be. He had to be imagining things. Kurt was dead. This couldn't be real. But then the voice called again and Blaine realized what kind of terrible mistake he had made. He whimpered, softly, not knowing if the other could even hear him.

The steps in the other room came to a halt, then the approached the door of the bathroom. Inside of his head Blaine was yelling Kurt's name, but all that came out was a faint, low whimper. But it was enough. The doorknob turned and the door was opened slowly.

"Blaine…?"

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, dropping himself on the floor next to his lover as he took in the whole scene, the shattered glass, all the blood, the pale body on the cold floor.

"Oh god no please no Blaine don't do this to me…" Kurt cried, pulling Blaine into his arms, not caring about the sharp glass that cut into his legs.

Blaine wanted to answer, wanted to look up and see Kurt, reassure him that they would be ok, but his body refused to obey him. He felt the warmth of Kurt's embrace and he was terrified as he realized that he was losing his grip on reality.

He didn't even feel how Kurt tore his clothes, bandaging his wrists, trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Blaine no come on please come on…no…I just found you please Blaine no…" he sobbed and a hot tear fell on Blaine's face, pulling him a little closer to the surface.

"K-Kurt…" he managed to choke out almost inaudibly, but Kurt heard him.

"Oh god Blaine…" he sobbed even harder now "It's all gonna be ok now, help is on the way I promise it's all gonna be ok…"

"…love…you…" Blaine said.

"No!" Kurt yelled and suddenly Blaine found tearfilled glasz eyes staring into his. "No Blaine Anderson don't you dare saying goodbye!" Kurt yelled obviously terrified.

Blain wanted to wipe away those tears and replace them with a smile but instead he felt his eyelids drop as he was pulled under again, away from Kurt.

"Blaine!" a desperate cry brought him back to the surface, his eyes opening again.

Kurt was holding him.

"Fight damnit! Don't you dare giving up on me! Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt shook him lightly as he was drifting away again.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked "You're gonna be ok…you're gonna be ok…we'll patch you p…you'll be as good as new…" Kurt sobbed, and Blaine knew that Kurt was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince him.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked and Blaine's eyes shot open again.

He hadn't even noticed that he had been drifting off again. He was slipping away, and he didn't know what to do.

"Blaine please please please don't do this please! Fight!" Kurt pleaded.

And Blaine wanted to, he really did. But he couldn't. He didn't know how. He wanted to reach out to Kurt and tell him how sorry he was for leaving him like that, for not being strong enough, for causing him that much pain, but his body was shutting down and he was losing the battle against the darkness.

And Kurt knew. Blaine could tell by the way he was crying and shaking him.

"Blaine no! Fight Blaine please fight! Please no! Please not like that! Please nooo!" Kurt was begging now.

When Blaine started slipping into the darkness, he was glad on a disturbingly selfish level, that the last thing he would see was Kurt, that the last thing he would hear was Kurt's voice, that the last thing he would feel were Kurt's arms around him.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, shaking him again and again, even as he went limb in his arms. "Blaine!" he sobbed again, crying into Blaine's chest.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Right upstairs, Burt, Finn and the others burst into the house, Lily telling them where the boys were. Wes, David, Santana, Puck and Dave went to go and look for Blaine's parents, while the rest rushed downstairs to see how the boys were.

They called but no one answered, because no one heard them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes: <strong>Wow…this was intense…well at least for me it was…Thank you for reading so far…I hope you liked it…on some level…just let me know what you think and drop me a line…

To those of you who reviewed…I really want to hug all of you and hand you a bag of Redvines (or cookies if you prefer…)…*coughcough* ehem…anyways…you're totally awesome and you're the reason I try to update as fast as I can…

Anyways…this is not the end, as unlikely as it seems, there still are some loose ends to tie…so…I hope you'll be back and I will try and update soon…maybe I'll even pull an all nighter tomorrow to get it done…

Until then

Love, CITC


	14. Chapter XIII: Aftermath

**A.N.: **So…this chapter totally refused to let me get anything else done today…it just kept throwing scenes at my head…and since so many wonderful people reviewed the last chapter I figured…why not? so here it is :D

**Chapter Notes: **I don't really know what to say about this beforehand…huh…erm…the title is also the title of a very great song from Adam Lambert's album 'For Your Entertainment', which has also been on my playlist for this chapter…what else…I'm starting to tie up some of the loose ends, so…there will be something new for both Lily and Bradley and David and Mercedes will get some screen time…but don't worry…everything happening has some (more or less great) significance to the Klaine storyline…but that's enough of my rambling…xD

Enjoy x3

* * *

><p>"I am so so sorry." Kurt said softly, laying a bouquet of white roses down on the white marble tombstone in front of him, morning dew glistering faintly in the sun.<p>

It was a very beautiful day, the sun was just rising into a clear azure sky, birds starting to sing their chipper songs in the trees around him. It was so different from his mood that Kurt almost laughed at the irony of it all. Looking at the roses he sighed deeply.

Unwanted images started to come up to him and he tried to push them away, concentrate on the sun and the flowers, the birds and the sky, but he couldn't.

"_Blaine please come on…" he begged, but the breathing of his lover grew more shallow with every second ticking by._

"_KURT!" someone yelled from somewhere outside of the bathroom._

_Through the haze of his panic he recognized the voice and fresh tears, this time of relief, fell from his eyes as he clutched Blaine even tighter._

"_Dad! In here! We're in here!" _

_Mere seconds after he had called three people burst into the room, stopping in their tracks as they saw the two boys, took in the blood and tears._

"_Oh my god…" Bradley whispered, darting forward, dropping onto his knees next to the boys, while Finn, white as a ghost staggered backwards, a faint retching sound audible from outside the bathroom door and Burt had to grab the doorframe to steady himself._

"_No no no no no…" the doctor whispered to himself, pictures of his brother and Jared coming to his mind as he saw the broken look in Kurt's eyes "No no no no no…"_

"_Please do something…" Kurt begged desperately._

_Grimly the young doctor nodded._

"_Burt go upstairs try and find a first aid kid, anything we have to stop all of the bleeding and we have to call 911 asap!" he ordered._

_The man nodded, stumbling backwards. _

"_Blaine please…please…" Kurt cried._

_Bradley just watched him, while his hands expertly searched for Blaine's pulse and breathing. He was relieved to find that he wasn't dead yet, but it didn't look good. And by the desperate look in Kurt's eyes he figured that the brunette knew._

Kurt shed some tears at the terrible memory, his vision momentarily blurring. He couldn't bring himself to deal with all of it yet, it was just too terrible for him to take. If he was honest, he didn't know what to do anymore.

"You have to stop scaring people like that." A soft voice said from somewhere behind him "You can't just go disappearing on us like that…not after all that happened…I think when Mercedes came in and didn't find you she had a heart attack."

"How did you know where I was?" Kurt asked, without turning around as his brother stepped next to him.

"It wasn't really hard to guess." the taller boy replied "Bradley told me." he added lowly.

"Figures." Kurt muttered.

Sneaking one last glance at the tombstone he turned around to meet Finn's eyes.

_Brandon Morgan and Jared Collins_

_1977-2005_

_Beloved brothers and sons_

"_True love does not end with death"_

"He and Lily make a very cute couple don't you think?" he asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah…" Finn agreed lowly as they stood for a moment, looking at the tombstone, both lost in thought.

The blooming love between the blonde doctor and the young maid which had been so important to Blaine's rescue and the entire outcome of their personal tragedy seemed to be the only good thing that had come from their trip to Alaska.

After a while they both turned around, walking side by side through the empty aisles.

"Are you punishing Blaine for what he almost did, or are you punishing yourself for not having been able to stop him?" Finn asked completely out of the blue.

"What?" Kurt turned to look at him questioningly.

His taller brother looked down at him, and uncharacteristic serious expression replacing his usual goofy grin.

"Ever since we returned from Alaska you have been acting weird. Aside from the fact that you're hardly eating or sleeping…" Kurt averted his eyes at that "What did you think we wouldn't notice Kurt? We're worried…" he added "Well anyways…whenever you're around Blaine now you…you hardly talk to him…at least not when he's awake."

"What are you saying?" Kurt asked, sharper than he had intended "Are you saying that I am letting him down?" he was on edge now, defensive.

"Kurt no that's not…look…just…" Finn tried to calm him down.

"Just leave me alone ok…?" Kurt snapped and got into his car, slamming his door shut and driving off with screeching tires, leaving Finn standing on the sidewalk, staring after him.

Not much later he felt bad for snapping at his brother like that. He knew that Finn had just tried to help and he also knew that none of it was his fault. But when he thought about what the other had said he couldn't help but think that he might be right, and it scared him.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Later that day Kurt walked into Blaine's hospital room, finding him fast asleep. The ghost of a smile flashed over his face as he walked in, carefully closing the door behind him. But when he looked at Blaine he couldn't help the images of the moments on the bathroom floor flooding his mind.

"_The paramedics are only 2 minutes out in their helicopter now." Lily said coming in._

_Kurt faintly noticed that Bradley beamed at her, thanking her. He also noticed her blushing, but it didn't really register with his mind. He only had eyes for the agonizingly shallow beating of Blaine's heart under his hands, for the rising and falling of his chest, growing weaker with every breath._

_He felt the soft touch of Bradley's hand on his shoulder as he lifted his tearstained face to look at him. _

"_He can make it…" the doctor said softly "you got to him just in time."_

_Kurt heard what he said, but his brain didn't really process it. Then the paramedics burst into the room and took care of Blaine, gently prying him form Kurt's arms._

_The next thing he remembered was the pale face of his father next to him as he woke up in a hospital bed somewhere in the middle of nowhere in Alaska, where they told him that Blaine would make it even before they told him why he was lying in a hospital bed._

Exhausted from all the tension and fear, form the long journey to find Blaine and injured from the glass on the floor of the bathroom and his crash with the jetski Kurt had just been completely drained, all of his systems shutting down as soon as he had found that Blaine would be ok.

If it hadn't been for the experience of Dr. Morgan, who had already guessed what would happen, things could have gone pretty awry, for Kurt and also for Blaine. The same went for Lily, of course and Kurt didn't know how he would ever be able to make it up to them.

Or his family for that matter. If it hadn't been for them both him and Blaine would be dead now. Period. He didn't have any illusions about that. The brunette shuddered at that thought as he sat down next to Blaine's bed, gently taking his hand into his own, taking a lot of comfort from the warmth, assuring him that Blaine was in fact still alive.

But while he sat and waited, he couldn't help thinking about what Finn had said earlier that day. Could he have been right? Was he punishing Blaine? Punishing himself?

He looked at the sleeping boy in front of him and he felt all the love that he felt for Blaine, all of him. But he also felt the fear, the fear that hadn't left him ever since he had woken up in that hospital, for a moment not knowing whether Blaine was ok, whether he had made it.

He let his eyes drift over the soft black curls, the beautiful face, the contours of the body that belonged to the beautiful mind of the man he knew he loved more than his own life. To Blaine who was now in front of him, alive and well (considering the circumstances), in a world where it looked like, for the first time everything was going their way.

And Kurt started sobbing mercilessly, albeit silently, not wanting to wake Blaine and worry him. After a while he knew that Blaine was to fast asleep to hear him, and he starting talking, all the while holding on to Blaine's hand like it was his lifeline.

"Oh Blaine…" he sighed softly, face still wet from crying "I…I love you so much…I can't even bring myself to think of losing you…it's just…it's too terrible to take, even now that you're right here next to me."

He drew in a shaky breath "You have no idea what it did to me, finding you like that…I thought I had lost you…and then I hadn't, but that just made it worse…because I had found you and you were alive, but I could feel that I was losing you again…and there was just nothing I could do…"

His voice was still shaking as he spoke, new tears blurring his vision as he continued.

"I mean…I know what your mother did…I know…I…but…I…how…why…the thought of you stopping to exist just because you…because I…"

He broke off there, trying to gather his composure. He knew that this was what Finn had been talking about. He knew that Finn had been right. But he couldn't tell that to Blaine when he was awake. So he put on a brave face, laughed and smiled whenever he was around Blaine. But this was eating him up inside.

He had never been afraid to talk to Blaine about anything before. They had always told each other everything, they were best friends aside from being in a relationship as well after all, but he was afraid that they were going to lose that. He was afraid that it would be his fault if they did, but whenever he walked in to talk to Blaine and the raven turned to face him, a beautiful smile lighting up his features, he just couldn't do it.

"Blaine I know why you did what you did…I understand…god knows I understand…It's not like I haven't thought of it when I thought I had lost you and I did have a family that loves me and my friends to support me…but…just…god…" he continued, but he almost couldn't breathe as the knot in his chest grew tighter.

"How could you kill yourself? Do you have any idea what that makes me feel like? I…I know that this isn't your fault and I am so afraid that I will mess up our relationship but I don't know what to do…I…what if something happens to me? What if I die in a car accident? I…I can't…I…would you have wanted for me to kill myself if something happened to you? Am I supposed to want you to kill yourself, in a romantic Romeo and Juliet kind of way? What do you want me to do?"

Kurt took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, knowing that he was riling himself up too much.

""I just don't know how I am supposed to…I just…I'm afraid to tell you…I'm afraid you'll break up with me…be hurt or disappointed…I just don't know anymore…oh god…" and Kurt just got up, rushing into the adjoined bathroom to splash his face with some water.

He didn't know what to do and he was afraid that he would lose Blaine if he couldn't keep it together, but he didn't know if he could just go on with their relationship. He didn't know if he was strong enough.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Back in the room Blaine slowly opened his eyes after Kurt had left, eyes wide with shock. He had heard every single word that Kurt had said, but he hadn't had it in him to interrupt the boy. His heart was beating frantically as he tried to calm himself down.

He felt so guilty for putting Kurt through all of this and he knew that Kurt knew, he knew that Kurt was acting strong for him alone and hearing all that now had confirmed his worst expectations.

And unlike most other times, Blaine Anderson didn't have all the answers, didn't know what to do and how to make things alright again. Right now he was just weak and hurt and scared, downright terrified of losing Kurt, of messing up.

And just like Kurt he didn't know how to face this situation. So when Kurt reentered the room he yawned and shot him a smile.

"Hey love."

"Hey…"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Just two days later Blaine was allowed to leave the hospital and they two of them, along with Finn and Rachel, Bradley and Lily, Santana and Brittany, Wes, Quinn, Sam, and the rest of the Glee club, most of the Warblers and even Dave Karofsky and his husband and partner Philipp were invited to a garden party in the giant garden of David's parents.

Everyone was just happy and relaxed as they took their seats at the tables scattered around. Well everyone except for David, Wes, and Kurt, who seemed a little on edge all the time, for some reason Blaine didn't quite understand.

"This is the most amazing evening ever isn't it?" Mercedes asked giddily as she sat down at their table, them being Finn, Rachel (their kids were in Ohio with their grandparents for the weekend), Blaine, Kurt and Wes.

That had Kurt almost choke on his drink, and Wes toppling over his glass, spilling its contents all over the table. Blaine just stared at them, trying to make sense of their strange behavior while Finn agreed with Mercedes wholeheartedly.

"Has anyone seen my boyfriend by the way? It's like he's vanished into thin air?" with that she threw a pointed look at Wes, who did his very best to look innocent.

Everyone at the table had to bite back a grin at that. It was common for them to compare Wes and David to Turk and JD, two characters of a tv show that Blaine and his friends had loved to watch back in their time at Dalton. Blaine had been the first one to come up with the comparison and ever since then it had just stuck with the 'completely straight' boys.

"Erm..would you guys excuse me for a moment?" Wes muttered suddenly, getting up and away hastily.

Blaine stared after him, was that really behave-or-I'll-smash-your-head-in-with-my-gavel-Wes? Suddenly Kurt got up as well.

"I'll be right back." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, giving him a soft peck on the cheek that made Blaine grin like an idiot, but he really didn't care as he nodded.

"Ok…"

And when he hurried off as well, the pieces started falling together in his head and suddenly he knew what was going on, causing him to choke on his drink. Mercedes frowned at him.

"What is it with you two white boys huh? Have you lost your ability to drink properly?"

Blaine nodded, not daring to say anything else.

Suddenly the soft light of the lamps that had been illuminating the garden faded and a bright spotlight on the makeshift stage that had been placed in the middle of the tables for anyone who felt like singing karaoke (They were mostly glee club members after all) revealed Kurt and Wes standing right in the middle of it, looking at each other with big smiles on their faces.

Blaine grinned, guessing what was about to come, seeing the realization dawn on some faces around him, while other's just looked completely clueless and/or very curious.

"I have this best friend…" Kurt suddenly began. "She is a very very special person, very unique. She is beautiful, talented, humorous and all around amazing, even if she sometimes dresses like a Technicolor zebra."

Everyone laughed at that and Mercedes blushed softly. Not that Blaine noticed, his eyes were firmly fixed on his fiancé who had now started walking around in a circle, Wes walking the same way, just the opposite direction.

"I have this best friend…" Wes started as well "he is absolutely one of a kind…he is gentle and friendly, has a great sense of humor and he is a very great dancer, which makes him a great asset to every glee club, even if his singing is average at best."

Again everyone laughed until Wes and Kurt suddenly started unisono.

"Sometimes when two people meet, everyone just knows that they belong together, even if they themselves take a good deal of time to finally realize that."

Finn had to bite into his napkin to keep himself from laughing out loud at the pointed look Wes was giving Blaine at that particular comment. Blaine blushed, and Mercedes still looked very confused, while Rachel's eyes filled with happy tears as she got the idea.

"Now many great love stories are defined by the way they begin, or by the way they end. Sometimes funny, sometimes tragic, always breathtaking. Everybody knows those love stories. Not all of them maybe but some of them."

The two boys on stage were now starting to speak in turns, sentence per sentence.

"Most of us enjoy reading or watching those stories, enjoy listening to songs about them. But there is something else, even more amazing to watch. It's when two people start writing their own love story. Because even though no one can ever know where their story will go, or how it will turn out, what obstacles they will come across, writing that one special love story is always worth it."

Blaine was almost in tears as Kurt's eyes found his at that. He wasn't the only one. Puck was once again crying like a baby, while Lauren was rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, Santana was sobbing into Brittany's chest and Mercedes, who was slowly starting to understand what was happening looked like she was about to faint.

"And that is why we feel so honored to be a part of the beginning of a new love story, that connects two people who deserve nothing less."

There was something that sounded like and explosion and a blindingly bright flash of light before everything went dark.

"What the…" Finn muttered.

Blaine couldn't see jack, and from the indignant noises his table neighbors made he gathered that they couldn't either. There was a lot of shifting in the dark or at least it sounded like it and when the lights came on Blaine saw why.

A band had appeared on the stage and Kurt and Wes were now standing behind David. The three of them were suddenly dressed (and seriously how had they changed so fast?) in white suits, with black shirts and white ties, each wearing a white fedora with a black band around it on his head. Blaine's money was on Kurt as the one who organized that.

Suddenly some of the Warblers, Thad, Nick and Jeff amongst others formed a line between the stage and the table where Mercedes was seated. They were wearing black suits with white shirts and black ties. As the band and the Warblers started in on a song Blaine couldn't help but grin, this had to have been David's choice. Judging from the look on Mercedes' face she thought exactly the same.

Kurt was singing lead, walking behind David towards their table, while the Warblers were in on either the backing vocals or a very exiting choreography, David and Wes had most likely worked out. It involved a lot of jumping and such, and it looked very impressive.

Mercedes laughed fullheartedly when David did several backflips as they closed in, dancing as a unit to Kurt's singing.

_Ho...oh..._  
><em>My life will never be the same<br>'Cause girl, you came and changed  
>The way I walk<br>The way I talk_

I cannot explain the things I feel for you  
>But girl, you know it's true<br>Stay with me, fulfill my dreams  
>And I'll be all you'll need<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels so right (Girl)  
>I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my life)<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels like I (Like I)  
>Have finally found her perfect love is mine<p>

_(See, I finally found, come on, girl)_

You rocked my world, you know you did  
>And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)<br>The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
>Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)<br>You rocked my world, you know you did (Girl)  
>And everything I own I give (I want you, girl)<br>The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
>Someone like you to call mine<p>

In time I knew that love would bring  
>This happiness to me<br>I tried to keep my sanity  
>I waited patiently<br>Girl, you know it seems  
>My life is so complete<br>A love that's true because of you  
>Keep doing what you do<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think that I (Oh)  
>Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all<br>my life (Searched for all my life)  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think I'd find<br>(Whoa...oh...oh...)  
>Such a perfect love that's so right (Whoa, girl)<p>

You rocked my world, you know you did (Come on, come  
>on, come on, come on)<br>And everything I own I give  
>The rarest love who'd think I'd find (Girl)<br>Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)

You rocked my world (You rocked my world),

_you know you did  
>And everything I own I give (Girl, girl, girl)<br>The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
>Someone like you to call mine (Girl)<em>

You rocked my world, you know you did (Oh)  
>And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)<br>The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
>Someone like you to call mine<p>

You rocked my world (Oh...), you know you did  
>And everything I own I give (To rock my world)<br>The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
>Someone like you to call mine<p>

Girl, I know that this is love  
>I felt the magic all in the air<br>And girl, I'll never get enough  
>That's why I always have to have you here, hoo<p>

You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know  
>you did<br>And everything I own I give (Look what you did to  
>me, baby, yeah)<br>The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
>Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)<p>

They cut off the song right there, softly letting it fade into the background as David kneeled down in front of Mercedes. Blaine knew he should really pay attention to the happy couple, but his eyes were trained on Kurt who watched the scene from behind with tears in his eyes. Happy tears.

"Mercedes Jones...Ever since I met you, you turned my life upside down. My life has become so much better since I met you and I never want to let you go again...and that is why I am asking you...will you marry me?"

The diamond ring that he revealed was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. But that wasn't the reason why everyone was holding their breaths as they waited for Mercedes' answer. Then

"Yes!" she shrieked, tackling David showering him with kisses while everyone applauded.

A while later Mercedes jokingly chewed Kurt out for not telling her, before hugging him in tears, thanking him. The whole evening went great, even after the biggest event was over and when Kurt and Blaine finally made it home it was well past 3 am.

They were decidedly grateful that it was Friday, well Saturday now and they didn't have to get up early the next day.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Especially because they lay awake for a long time after they made it to bed, Kurt curled up against Blaine, Blaine's arms around him.

"The evening was amazing don't you think?" Kurt suddenly asked into the silent darkness, well aware of the fact that Blaine was still awake as well.

"Mmhh..." Blaine hummed into Kurt's hair appreciatively "It sure was...I can't believe what you guys came up with...the intro, the song, the outfits, the choreo, absolutely amazing."

"Yeah..." Kurt replied, sighing contently.

He kind of wished that they could just stay in bed like that forever, forget about their problems, forget about the trial for Blaine's parents that they would have to testify against them, the remaining weeks of Blaine's cancer treatment, the unspoken issues between them all of it.

"I kind of feel silly." Blaine confessed, drawing Kurt out of his reverie.

"Oh?"

"Yeah...I mean David's proposal was absolutely perfect, romantic, beautiful, even though I would have chosen a different song, and simply...perfect..."

Kurt cocked his head to the side in an awkward angle to glance up at his fiancé questioningly.

"You deserve something like that too...hell you deserve more...and I just..."

Kurt rolled on top of his lover and silenced him with a kiss before drawing back to look into his eyes.

"Blaine...your proposal was perfect. It was more than I could have ever wished for. You know why? Because it was YOU asking ME to marry you, to be with you forever. That day you made me the happiest person in the whole universe. I don't need, don't even want a big show or romantic grand gesture...All I want is you...forever...ok?" Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, the lump in his throat not allowing him to do anything else. Kurt smiled, kissed him again, before moving back into Blaine's arms, both of them just enjoying the feeling of being together, finally after such a long time again, forgetting about everything else for a blissful moment as they drifted off to sleep together.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Little did they know that their peace wouldn't last long. Less than 12 hours later, Blaine let something slip that alerted Kurt to the fact that he had been awake and listening to him talking when he had confessed his feelings about the whole suicide situation, which in turn had led to all of the balled up tension breaking into a fight with screaming and ending with Kurt running away.

After he had calmed down a little Blaine went to find him, but this was New York after all and so he ended up in a bar just across the corner of their apartment where they had used to go a lot, alone, ordering a beer, just to meet the last person he had been expecting to see.

"Wow, look at you, you certainly don't look good. What's eating you hobbit?" Dave Karofsky asked, taking a seat next to Blaine.

Blaine was way too tired to bite back and so he just told Karofsky what had happened which led to his second surprise for the evening. When he had ended the police officer looked at him strangely.

"What?" Blaine asked slightly annoyed.

"Well isn't it obvious? What Kurt wants I mean? He's scared. He thinks it's his fault that you tired to kill yourself. He thinks that he changed you, made you weak. He thinks he ruined your life and he feels so terribly guilty about it. You should have seen him...you might not know it but in the like two weeks you were gone he didn't stop to eat or sleep unless someone forced him to, working his ass off to find you. Right after the meds took you into their helicopter he broke down. His body just shot down on him completely exhausted. He would have worked himself to death without even noticing because all that his brain and heart cared about was you. But now he thinks he isn't good enough, let you down, made too many mistakes, is afraid of all the what if's...I mean dude can't you see that?"

Blaine blinked as the wheels in his head started turning.

"Thanks I...I gotta go..." he said throwing some money onto the counter and running off, back to their apartment.

Kurt was still gone.

In fact Kurt was with Santana and Brittany, having figured that Blaine would go to Finn, Mercedes and Puck first. Having told the girls what had happened he was now sitting in their living room with them. It was getting late already and he didn't plan on going back that night.

When he told Santana and Brittany that, they agreed to let him stay, of course, but it didn't take him long to notice that they were looking at him strangely all the time.

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well..." Santana replied "I know that this is none of my business but are you stupid or something?"

"What?" Kurt's jaw dropped at that accusation.

"Well it's obvious what's wrong with your boytoy and you just seem to not notice."

"My...? Wait...what do you mean by that?"

"Well duh...he thinks you're blaming him. You know? He thinks that you think he's weak and that he is going to just give up and kill himself now any second. He thinks you don't trust him anymore..." she drifted off. "That's so obvious."

Kurt just stared at her, opening his mouth to answer, but closing it again as he noticed that he was at a loss for words, while Brittany looked around between them.

"I...I'll just go to...sleep..." he said finally, getting up and walking into the guest bedroom, his head spinning.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Soon both Kurt and Blaine were lying in their respective beds, both staring at the ceiling, deep in thought, trying to get some shut eye. It didn't take long for them to realize that it was pointless, so they both switched on the radio, trying to find something that would distract them, maybe enable them to fall asleep.

_..._

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_..._

With a frustrated huff both of the boys turned off the radios indignantly. This started to seem like some sort of large cosmic joke at their costs.

But soon their demeanour changed and Kurt sat up, staring at the wall for a second before h made a decision.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Blaine had just gotten dressed and ready again, determined to go out there and find Kurt when he heard the sound of the front door opening as he put his jacket on. He turned to face Kurt who was standing in the doorframe, staring back at him wide eyed.

"Blaine...I..." he began, but he didn't get far because the raven dropped his jacket, pushing Kurt up against the closing front door, kissing him passionately.

"Don't ever walk out on me again..." he whispered. "We can do this..."

"We have to learn to deal with this stuff..." Kurt said softly in Blaine's arms. "We have to talk about this before it destroys what we have..."

"I know..." the latter sighed "Believe me I know."

But for the moment they were both ok with just standing there and holding each other. They knew that they still loved each other no matter what. With that knowledge the rest would just come to them and they would take it on together. That was just what they did.

"Coming back to bed?" Blaine mumbled.

"Mhh-mhh." Kurt confirmed and they walked back into their bedroom.

Soon they were back where they belonged, in each other's arms.

"You know I was at Brittana's place when the darndest thing happened...I turned on the radio trying to clear my head...you wanna know what happened? Vanilla Twilight happened."

And Blaine started laughing at the absurdity of their situation and soon Kurt joined in. The crisis wasn't over, but the catastrophe had been averted and they were already beginning to heal.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> There... I think it was time for them to get back to where they are meant to be...so as you might have noticed I've started wrapping up things, but there are still a few chapters to come...

Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you liked how it turned out so far and you'll come back to see where this is going *puppydogeyes* just let me know ;D

Much love to those who reviewed the last chapter and also to those who alerted and favorited...I'm sure I don't have to tell you but you guys are totally awesome *lessthan3*

Also...I'm pretty sure you already guessed that but I do not own 'You Rock My World' by Michael Jackson or 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City *sighs*

As always I hope I can update soon again...

Love CITC


	15. Chapter XIV: Watershed

**A.N.:** Soo...do you know those times when the whole universe seems to be out to screw you over? Yeah? Ugh...this week totally sucked on so many levels...first they tell me I can't go to Glee live, then there's no Klaine on the freaking Glee episode AT ALL, then I get sick and most of my friends turn out to be...well...doesn't matter...anyways sorry for the long wait it was a long week...I hope this makes up for it... *lessthan3*

**ChapterNotes**: So...this is the second to last chapter actually...which makes me very sad 'cause the story has really really grown to me...but I will also write an epilogue...so actually this is the third to last chapter technically then...huh...anyways...

It's time for our boys to find their ways back into their own lives again, while it still has to be decided what will happen to Blaine's parents...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>That night Blaine had a very confusing dream. He dreamed of him and Kurt finding a tiny little bird that had fallen out of its nest trying to make its first own steps into the world.<em>

_They had wanted to walk past it, but they couldn't do that, the bird grew onto them instantly, it seemed so small and vulnerable, yet it chirped so defiantly and fought back passionately when someone tried to approach it. But when its parents weren't feeding the tiny little thing Kurt grew increasingly worried, telling Blaine that he was afraid of the little Pavarotti, yes Kurt had insisted on calling him that, dying if they wouldn't help him._

_Blaine could never deny Kurt anything so he backed him up when he picked up the tiny ball of feathers, even catching it when it more fell than flew from Kurt's hands, being rewarded with the biggest grin Kurt could muster. Unable to stop the answering smile spreading on his face, and really why would he? Blaine helped Kurt as they gently and carefully put the vulnerable little being back into the safety of his nest._

_They stayed for a little while longer, standing there waiting for Pav's parents coming to feed him. Without looking at him Kurt reached his hand out to Blaine and intertwined their fingers with each other, giving Blaine's hand a gentle squeeze. Blaine smiled at that, squeezing back softly as he turned his face towards Kurt to see the beautiful countertenor, eyes shining with happy tears in the reminiscent sunlight as he watched how the little bird was fed._

_Feeling Blaine's gaze on him the boy tore his eyes away from the bird family, looking at Blaine._

"_It's gonna be fine..." he whispered as he leaned in to kiss the raven._

_But before their lips met the setting suddenly changed from the sunny afternoon back to the dark room his parent had kept him in. Kurt disappeared as Blaine panted into his pillow, realizing that it had only been a dream. _

"_What?" he looked around in the dark room "No...no...NOOOO!" he yelled, terrified._

Blaine startled himself awake, his brow covered in sweat as he took in his surroundings, realizing that he wasn't back alone with his parents, but safe with Kurt in their apartment. His heart was beating frantically as he tried to steady his breathing trying to not wake up his sleeping lover.

His thoughts drifted back to the dream as soon as he closed his eyes, from the peaceful setting to the terrible certainty of having lost Kurt yet again. He reopened his eyes and looked down at the peacefully sleeping brunette in his arms.

The lines of worry and sorrow that marked Kurt's face when he was awake were invisible while he was asleep and the haunted look in his beautiful eyes was gone. Blaine couldn't help himself, he reached up and gently traced the lines of Kurt's face, wishing that they could go back to a time when that troubled look hadn't been on Kurt's face in every waking second.

He couldn't help the tears that blurred his vision at that thought, at the memory of how he had felt when he had thought he was back in Alaska again. Suddenly Kurt stirred and Blaine stopped in his movements.

Kurt blinked a couple of times, barely stifling a yawn as tired glasz eyes looked at Blaine worriedly.

"Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked softly, cupping Blaine's cheek with his hand.

"I...I just...I dreamt...I...How do I know that this is not a dream? That I am not still in Alaska? I am so scared to wake up with you gone...I can't take that thought and...what if I am dead...what if I really died and now...god Kurt I was so stupid why did I do that I am such an idiot I mean I..." Blaine's voice got lower and lower until he drifted off, desperately searching Kurt's eyes for answers.

"Oh Blaine...listen...you're not dead...because yeah if you were dead I would be right here with you, too..."

Blaine gasped lowly as he understood what Kurt was implying with that.

"...but I would be so pissed at you for taking the opportunity to marry the most amazing man in the whole world from me that I'm pretty sure you'd wish I wasn't."

Blaine chuckled softly at that, regarding Kurt with a loving expression that prompted a smile from the young countertenor. Suddenly Kurt changed their positions so that he was lying on top of Blaine, kissing him gently, first his lips, then trailing down to his collarbone and back up before smiling against his lips.

"Can you feel this?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Blaine replied, slightly breathless because of their close proximity.

"See...you're not dreaming..." Kurt said, planting another soft kiss on his lips. "Neither am I..." he whispered almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"I...I just...Blaine I am so so sorry...I was acting stupid...I shouldn't have overreacted because you tried to kill yourself...it's just...I almost lost you and I was so afraid that it could happen again...but then...I realized that I would have done exactly the same and...I'm such an idiot...I just don't want to lose you...but...I just I...I realized that I almost lost you again because of..."

"Shhh..." Blaine cut him off. "No...look you have nothing to apologize for...If anyone should apologize then it's me...This must have been so hard on you and I just continued leaning on you and Kurt you never even once let me down through all of this...But I have to...you're not invincible either even though you're stronger than me and I want you to know that I'm here for you too, if you need someone to lean on...ok?"

Kurt smiled "I know...I trust you..."

Both of the boys felt so relieved, they hadn't even realized how much they had needed to hear all that from each other until they finally had. Kurt laid back down and Blaine tightened his arms around him. Neither of them moved or spoke for a while, while they both relished in the feeling of just being together. But soon Kurt chuckled softly.

"What?" Blaine asked, amused hazel eyes looking down at his fiancé.

"Well...when I said we have to talk about this I didn't think it would be in the middle of the night in bed after you had a nightmare." Kurt replied, smiling affectionately.

But then his expression turned a little more serious "But I'm happy that we talked about this...you're my best friend and not being able to talk to you about everything damn near killed me."

"Yeah...I know what you're talking about...but we were stupid...not to talk about it..." Blaine sighed "I want you to know that from now on, whatever it is, you can always talk to me about it...I don't want to feel like we can't trust each other ever again...you're the most important person in my life..."

Kurt smiled again at the slightly cheesy speech of his fiancé but inside he melted. It was exactly what his heart had needed to hear.

"Yeah...and I want you to know that that goes both ways. Whatever happens. Ok?"

Blaine nodded. There was another moment of silence between them. This time Blaine was the one to break it.

"So...what next?"

"Well..." Kurt thought about that for a moment "I would like to audition for a role in a musical and you can...I don't know...whatever you want to do I guess...and of course you will have to finalize your treatment and...yeah...the trial..." the last words were whispered, but Blaine heard them very well, and he could feel the slight tension running through Kurt.

"Mhh..." he replied noncommittally burying his face in Kurt's hair. "We'll get through this together...and then we will get married...and I will be the happiest person in the world because I get to make you mine forever..." he whispered with more conviction than he felt himself, in an attempt to cheer Kurt up.

It worked.

"I already am, you know?" the slender brunette asked teasingly.

"What?"

"Yours forever...because that means that I get to keep you forever as well."

Blaine chuckled softly. They weren't fully ok, but not far away from it anymore, and at least they were back on the same page again.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Three days and another step into the direction of Blaine being completely healthy again, Kurt was auditioning for a role in a musical, unaware of the fact that Blaine was also auditioning, albeit for a different role.

Kurt had excitedly called him to tell him that he had in fact gotten the role right before Blaine's audition. Blaine had told Kurt that he would come to pick him up so they could go out and celebrate, so he knew Kurt would wait. Elated because he too had gotten the role he had auditioned for, Blaine skipped out of the audition room, just to stop dead in his tracks.

Right at the exit was Kurt talking to Jason. The very guy that had offered him 250.000 dollars if he would sleep with him. Blaine's blood was boiling as he rushed towards them. They seemed to be arguing.

"I don't get why you didn't show up? Did you decide that the life of your lover wasn't worth it? Are you that selfish? I hope you're happy now, he had to die because you couldn't get over your pride." Jason said to Kurt, just the second that Blaine walked out of the door.

The raven wrapped his arms around his fiancé, who was shivering with rage, and glared at the older man.

"Oh but I am very much alive. And Kurt didn't come to you because I didn't let him. I would rather die than to have him have to give himself to some filth like you."

Kurt was a little surprised at Blaine's choice of words, but he knew that it was important for them to settle this with Jason once and for all. Kurt really didn't want to have to worry about him every time he performed.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before? Really Kurt? Him? You could do so much better." the older man sneered.

Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn't argue with that, but he would be damned if he would let the other get away with that.

"You listen to me once and for all Jason. I love Blaine. I fell in love with him right the moment we met and even more every single moment since then. You're saying I could have done better? Because I could have had you maybe? Well news flash: Blaine is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Without him I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have made it. Never ever. So just go mind your own business and leave me and my HUSBAND alone before I forget myself!"

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck to hide his grin at the dangerous sound of Kurt's voice and the dumbstruck expression his words had caused on Jason's face.

"Hu...husband? Your...hu...oh god..." that was all the older man could choke out before he backed away, looking like he was about to faint.

Blaine and Kurt turned to look at each other when he was gone and they started laughing. They laughed so hard that people stopped and stared, but as they held onto each other shaking with laughter they couldn't care less. They had needed that.

"Oh god did you see the look on his face?" Kurt asked, trying to catch a breath.

"I did...I've never seen anything better my whole life...I like it when you get your attitude on..." Blaine replied teasingly.

"Oh?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine flush against him, their lips almost touching "How much?"

Blaine buried his hands in the deep backpockets of Kurt's very tight jeans and pulled him even closer. The brunette gasped at the increased contact just as Blaine closed the distance between them, pressing his lips on Kurt's.

All too soon they remembered where they were and pulled away, smiling at each other sheepishly. Blaine interlaced his fingers with Kurt's and pulled him into a tight hug.

"But I liked it even more when you called me your husband...It sounded so right." He whispered softly.

Kurt chuckled "Yeah it did..." he agreed wholeheartedly.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"So you actually landed a role as Elphaba alongside Rachel as Glinda in the junior production of 'Wicked?" Mercedes asked her best friend incredulously.

The two of them were sitting across of each other in the living room of Blaine's and Kurt's apartment. Wes, David and Blaine were busy cooking in the kitchen and Kurt was a little nervous. He loved Blaine to death and he knew that the raven had many skills, but cooking wasn't really one of them. And the thought of Wes and David in a kitchen was enough to scare of the hardest man. That was why he was startled out of his thoughts by her question.

"Yeah...weird huh?" he asked.

"Well...I would rather have Rachel's face painted green so I wouldn't have to see it but well..." the black girl replied.

Kurt grinned.

"I know but...there's something I haven't told you..." he said scooting a little closer.

"What?" she asked leaning in.

"Blaine will be in the play as well. He auditioned to surprise me and after we told Jason off we went to celebrate and he told me."

"Annnd...? What role?" Mercedes asked impatiently.

"Fyiero."

Mercedes squealed at that jumping up and hugging her friend. Kurt grinned and got up too as they jumped in a circle in the living room for a moment.

"God that's so great for you white boy...finally you're gonna show all of them their place." Mercedes shrieked.

"Ehem..." someone cleared his throat behind them and the two friends turned around just to see the three former Warblers standing in the room, Blaine shaking his head, trying very hard not to laugh and Wes and David looking a little...creeped out?

"What?" Kurt asked, equally amused as Blaine was, while Mercedes blushed a little looking shyly at David, which in turn got Blaine and Kurt to look at the newly engaged completely dumbstruck.

Kurt shot Blaine his '_What the hell?_'-look and Blaine caught it answering with his '_I have absolutely no idea'_-look. Wes just looked like he really didn't know what to do. That was the moment when everyone else in the room decided that they would have to get Wes a nice girlfriend. Soon. But then

"Can someone tell me what is going on here all of a sudden? First Kurt and Mercedes act like they're on drugs, then David and Mercedes act all first shy-romance-y while suddenly Kurt and Blaine do their whole 'we are so in love we can communicate without words'-creepy magic and now you're all just staring at me weirdly...What is going on guys?"

"Wes...get a girl." David said, shaking his head.

"Anyways..." Blaine interrupted before they could get into arguing "we're done cooking."

"Mmhhh..." was the only comment Kurt gave to that and Blaine just shook his head in mock disappointment at Kurt's distrust of his cooking skills.

Sitting at the dinner table, David next to Mercedes, Mercedes across of Kurt, who was sitting next to Blaine and Wes at the head of the table his trusty gavel, Kurt and Mercedes shared some questioning looks as they saw that, lying next to his plate.

Kurt eyed the contents of his plate cautiously.

"Oh come on, you can eat it, it's not like it's poisoned or something." Blaine laughed and Kurt glared at him, trying a spoonful, deciding that it wasn't as bad as he had feared.

The five friends continued the evening, joking, chatting and bickering, and just having a lot of fun, just like they had used to before the whole drama had gone down.

A lot later that night, after the other's had left Blaine and Kurt were back in their bed, facing each other.

"What did you guys talk about?" Kurt asked lowly.

"A lot of things...David's plans for his wedding..." Kurt made a face at that, Mercedes had told him some horror stories about the 'great ideas' of her husband-to-be. "My treatment, Wes' job and...yeah the trial..."

"What do they need us to do?"

"We'll have to testify. Wes also told me that Bradley, Lily, Finn, Burt and Karofsky have already testified against my parents." Blaine sighed, averting his eyes.

"Something's troubling you." Kurt stated.

It wasn't really a question, but Blaine saw the need to answer regardless.

"No...it's just...they're my parents...and I can't believe that...even after all they did...to me...you...us...I can't believe that I still..." he broke off, but he didn't need to say anything more, Kurt reached out and gently caressed Blaine's cheek.

"It's ok baby...I understand...I mean I have no idea what you're going through, I won't pretend I do, but I understand that you still care about them...and I want you to know, no matter what you decide to do with the results of this trial, I'll be there for you...ok?"

Blaine looked up again, his eyes meeting Kurt's. While he took in all the beauty that was his fiancé he had a hard time believing that Kurt was in fact real. He couldn't understand how after everything his parents had done, Kurt was still willing to forgive them if Blaine chose to do that. He couldn't believe that he was the one person that would get to keep Kurt forever.

"Blaine?" Kurt's soft voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Uh...sorry I guess I got lost in thought."

"What have you been thinking of?" Kurt asked,

"How I am the luckiest person in the whole universe to have you and how I can't believe that you're actually real..." Blaine confessed.

Kurt smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly.

"Why did Wes have his gavel with him?" Kurt asked completely out of the blue after a long moment of silence that had followed Blaine's confession.

"If only I knew...I'm starting to think he's substituting the thing for a girlfriend..." Blaine shrugged.

"And I thought he was substituting David for a girlfriend."

"Yeah...these two are a completely different story..." Blaine sighed, thinking of his two crazy best friends.

"Maybe we should hook him up with Quinn." Kurt contemplated loudly. "They could make a nice couple."

"Mmhhh..." was all that Blaine answered.

"When do we have to come in to court?" Kurt asked, jumping in topic yet again.

"Well...Wes said that they need us to testify soon so they can finalize the verdict. He also said that they leave it up to us to consider a restraining order against either or both of them...Right now it looks like for one, we are going to get a lot of money, for indemnity, and mum...she...she's going to a mental hospital...most likely...but dad...he...Wes said that it's basically up to us...they said that they could have him free on probation...because he helped freeing me and stuff but..." he broke off unhappily.

"Shh...it's ok..." Kurt soothed edging closer to his fiancé allowing Blaine to pull him against his chest "We don't have to talk about this right now...we shouldn't be talking about this right now..." he quickly corrected himself. "What we should be doing is sleep. And when we wake up, we will see when we have to go to court and when we're there we will decide...and we'll do it together ok?"

Blaine nodded and stayed silent while Kurt fell asleep quickly. Blaine stayed awake for a little longer, just watching Kurt sleep peacefully in his arms for a while, until he had calmed down enough to fall asleep as well.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Kurt...I can't do this." Blaine was almost hyperventilating in the hallway in front of the court room, while Kurt looked at him with concern, a comforting hand on his back.

"It's ok if you don't want to go in there you don't have to ok? I'll go...You already told them everything, you don't need to go back in there anymore baby ok? It's ok..." Kurt tried to calm him down.

Being in one room with his parents and testifying against them, answering all those questions had been very hard on Blaine, much harder than he himself had thought. If it hadn't been for Kurt's hand in his and the encouraging looks that Kurt's had shot him all the time, he wouldn't even have made it this far.

"I don't I...why is this so hard?" he asked weakly.

"You've been through a lot of terrible things in such a short time Blaine...it's still very up front in your mind...but they're still your parents and I think you still love them." Kurt confessed lowly.

"Kurt I..." Blaine felt the desperate need to apologize for being so weak, but Kurt waved him off.

"It's ok...they are your parents...you can't change that...you don't get to pick your family...if you...if you want to back out that's ok." Kurt said firmly, willing Blaine to believe him.

But the raven could see Kurt's determination waver for just a millisecond, making him realize that Kurt was terrified of his parents, what they were capable of, and seeing that the boy would still be willing to set them free if it was what Blaine wanted made his decision a lot easier.

"You're my family now." Blaine said, louder now because he was sure of it. "I won't say that it doesn't matter to me what happens to them, because I won't lie to you...but...I want to be with you and I don't want them around because they can't accept that." As soon as he had said that Blaine knew that it was the truth.

Kurt smiled at him. "Ok?"

"Ok." Blaine replied, taking Kurt's hand again as they walked back in.

xxXxxXxxXxx

The final results of the trial were the following:

Blaine's mother was sent to a mental hospital where she would be under constant observation and would get help with her homophobia, which was so severe that she was ok with risking the death of her only child to prevent him from being gay.

Blaine's father had gotten free on probation, after Blaine and Kurt had agreed on it, since he had helped them after all. He did however not get off without a severe warning that, if he were to ever come near the boys in a threatening way again, he would go to jail for a long time.

Finally it was decided that Kurt and Blaine would get more than half of the Anderson fortune.

All in all it had turned out beneficial for everyone, even if Burt was still on the fence about it, he wasn't sure if it was enough, but seeing what it did for bit Blaine and his boy, he kept his quiet.

They cleared the court, but when they were outside, Blaine's father approached them. Kurt tensed almost unnoticeably and Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand while Burt and the rest of the Hudmels as well as Wes and David, stood behind them protectively.

"I'm so sorry." was all that Jonathan said before he walked away, leaving the couple and their friends and family to stare after them.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Is this really it?" Kurt asked when they were back at home that evening after celebrating with their friend for a long time, Burt and Carole were staying in their guest room. "Is it over?"

"Yeah..." Blaine replied, pulling Kurt onto his lap on the couch. "And no..." he continued.

Kurt looked at him with curious eyes.

"The drama is over...I just have to get the medication twice more and my parents are taking care of...but this is just the beginning of our story together." he smiled, intertwining their hands with the engagement rings with each other.

Kurt looked up at him. "You mean...?"

"Yeah...it's time for us to start planning our wedding...David and Mercedes only got engaged and they're already halfway through with it."

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss, but he couldn't help but smile against his lips, feeling Blaine doing the same. Right in this moment, they couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes: <strong>Soo...that was that...Is it me or is this growing increasingly fluffy again? xD

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it...you can review and tell me :D

If you already reviewed just know that I love you very dearly and you saved my week...thanks ;D *lessthan3*

Also thank you to those of you who put this story on alert and/or favourited it...Thank you :*

I hope the next chapter will be up soon *knocksonwood*

Until then,

Love CITC


	16. Chapter XV: Dream Come True

**Chapter 15: The Beginning Of Our Future**

**A.N.:** OMFG the final episode of Glee is over...how the hell am I supposed to get through the next 4 months? The last episode was amazing, and I feel like there's a spinoff coming...hehehe the Klaine and Finchel show...starring Klaine and Finchel...ftw :D And co starring all of the others of course (Wevid/Samcedes/Pizes/Wemma/Brittana et al...) he he he...

Also...a miracle happened...and I get to go to Glee live after all...in London...just thought I'd put this out here...maybe I'll be seeing some of you :D

Anyways no one cares about my inane rambling so let's get on with the story :D

**Chapter Notes**: After all they've been through Kurt and Blaine deserve their happily ever after...now let's only hope that nothing gets in their way...

Enjoy! 33

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the couch in his and Kurt's living room, waiting for his fiancé to get home, while he watched some TV. But he was too tired to really watch attentively. The past few weeks had gone by in a blur. Between rehearsing and actually performing, going to the hospital, preparations for their wedding and other stuff he and Kurt had hardly had any time to just sit down and just enjoy being together.<p>

Just yesterday they had been invited over to Bradley's house for dinner, where he and Lily told them that they were going to move in together. Kurt had been thrilled, and Blaine had been happy, too. He though the two made a great couple.

Kurt was at Finn's place doing god-knows-what and he had told Blaine not to wait for him because he would be home late. Kurt had been out for most nights of this week and Blaine wondered what his lover was doing. But he trusted Kurt, he just also missed him.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When Kurt finally made it home it was well past 1 am. He tiptoed into the living room, just to find his fiancé dead asleep on the couch, the TV still running. Kurt stopped for a moment smiling softly at the peaceful picture, before he kneeled down next to Blaine and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hey love, come on let's move you to the bed."

Blaine woke up, blinking furiously. Kurt couldn't hide his smile at the adorably sleep drunk look on the raven's face. When Blaine finally managed to focus on Kurt's face he smiled back tiredly.

"Hey." he mumbled sleepily.

Kurt smiled and did something unexpected. He scooped Blaine up in his arms in one swift movement, staggering for a second under the unfamiliar weight, before he carefully carried him in to their bedroom, putting him down gently before pulling a cover over him.

"Thanks for waiting up for me baby…I don't know how I deserve you." he whispered placing a kiss on Blaine's forehead before he moved away to get ready for bed.

But Blaine grabbed his wrist and held him back.

"Don't go." the sleepdrunk raven whined.

"Aww…I'll be right back ok?" Kurt replied, smiling at the adorability that was his fiancé when he was about to fall asleep.

Grudgingly Blaine let go of him, but only after another kiss.

When Kurt reentered the bedroom fifteen minutes later Blaine was already back asleep, but when Kurt crawled into the bed next to him the raven instinctively snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt sighed contently and closed his eyes. This was where he belonged.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Their wedding was only one week away now, when Burt was sitting in front of the two boys, looking at them questioningly. They were admittedly in some kind of puzzle. Planning their own wedding seemed a lot more difficult to Kurt than planning his father's wedding had been.

After Blaine pronounced Wes and David his two best men, Kurt introduced Finn and Puck as his. Blaine had a good laugh when Kurt explained the concept of the first groomsmaid to him, which would be the position Mercedes would be taking (No Kurt had not wanted to make her a best man. The two of them had talked about it and Mercedes hadn't seemed to keen on the idea, but Kurt had wanted her to have a special position in his wedding anyways, so he came up with this.) Rachel had become the second groomsmaid for Kurt.

The rest of New Directions was also invited, as family of course, as were some of the Warblers. The Hudmels had been invited, Blaine's parents hadn't. Kurt and Blaine had also decided to invite Bradley and Lily, as well as Karofsky and his husband and some of their theatre colleagues. And of course, they had invited Will Schuester and Emma as well as Sue and Becky, all of who were happy to share this with them.

Burt's eyes were suspiciously shiny as he watched the two boys discuss this and that, he was too touched to see his son so happy. But then the issue with the walking up the aisle came up.

Traditionally the bride was led up to the altar by her father, while the groom waited for her to be handed over. Since they were both male, that seemed sort of inappropriate, but at the same time they didn't want to do without it. After a moment of contemplation, Burt decided to speak up.

"Kurt…you're my son and I love you, you know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you right?" he asked.

Kurt's glasz eyes looked at him in surprise, and Blaine could see the tears in the eyes of both Hummels as Kurt answered with a smile.

"I know dad…I love you too."

With those words Kurt hugged his father. Burt hugged him back tightly. Blaine watched them and his heart clenched a little painfully at the sight in front of him, because while he loved Kurt more than anything, he wished that he could have that with his father, too.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind Kurt pulled back a little and Burt smiled softly at Blaine.

"Blaine." he started, "you know that Kurt is the most important thing in my life, I only want the best for him."

Blaine nodded, and Kurt eyed his father strangely.

"He deserves perfection…and I want you to know that you are more than I could have ever wished for for my son. You make him happy. He deserves the best, and I want you to know that, no matter what your parents or anyone else says, you are Blaine. And more importantly you are perfect for each other. I know that you make each other happy. I would be proud to call you my son Blaine and I would be honored…" Burt turned so that he was facing both Kurt and Blaine who both looked close to tears "I would be honored if you would allow me to lead both of you to the altar."

"Dad…" Kurt whispered, his eyes drifting to Blaine, who merely nodded unable to speak "Thank you dad."

"No problem kid. I love you." Burt replied hugging Kurt again "Both of you" he added, inviting Blaine into the hug too.

And in that moment Blaine really knew what family was supposed to feel like.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Three more days to the wedding, the location, a nice little meadow near a lovely lake, was set, the guests were invited, the dresses and suits were chosen and the rings had been picked. Kurt and Blaine were both thinking about their wedding vows, but there was still one issue they hadn't addressed yet.

And, once again late at night when they were already half asleep in their bed, Kurt addressed it.

"Blaine…" he started softly, shifting a little so he could look up at his soon-to-be-husband.

"Yeah?"

"Look…erm…about…about the names…have you…thought about…" he broke off, not quite knowing how to phrase it.

Blaine knew what he was talking about nonetheless, and he looked down at the boy in his arms contemplatively.

"Kurt…I…" he started and a slightly panicked look crossed Kurt's face.

"No it's ok…we don't have to take the same name…that's totally ok…I understand if you…" Blaine cut the rambling off with a kiss, leaving Kurt staring at him with big eyes.

"Kurt…look…I don't want you to have my second name." he said.

Kurt flinched a little like he had been beaten and Blaine cursed himself internally.

"It's ok Blaine I understand…it was a stupid question I…why would we need to have the same last name that's so…"

"Kurt no…that's not what I meant ok?" Blaine interrupted him yet again.

And again Kurt stared at him wide eyed "But then what…?"

"It's…After all my family has done to us I just don't want you to have to take that name…But I would…I mean if it's ok for you and your dad and Finn and Carole…I…I would like to…I would like to get your last name…" the last few words were almost whispered, but they planted a 1000 watt smile on Kurt's face.

"Of course…" he agreed eagerly, before rolling on top of Blaine, kissing him passionately.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt and Blaine had hoped to spend the evening before their wedding curled up together on the couch, watching Disney movies and eating takeout food. In hindsight they really should have known better, but that didn't change their, slightly indignant, surprise as New Direction and Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Thad, Chad and the rest of the Warblers burst into their apartment at around 8pm dragging them off into different directions.

A little bit of struggle and several goodbye kisses later the two boys finally allowed themselves to be led off by their friends to their respective idea of a bachelor party. But not before Kurt had taken Wes and David aside, warning them to return his fiancé in one piece and Blaine had done the same to Puck and Santana, who he expected the most trouble from.

As it turned out the Warbler outing consisted of a terribly expensive club and mostly just singing and enjoying each other's company. Blaine hadn't realized how much he had missed his friends and he had a lot of fun. But when he got home at almost 4 am he wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Kurt and sleep with his almost-husband in his arms.

He soon realized that that wasn't about to happen. Because Kurt still wasn't back. With a slightly uneasy feeling Blaine went to sleep, figuring that Kurt would be back soon as well.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" someone chanted next to his ear, nearly sending Blaine flying to the floor as he was startled awake.

"What the…? Wes? David? What are you doing here?" the raven asked, a confused look on his face.

"Good question, but not the correct one. The correct one is: Why are you still in bed and where the hell is your little 'endearing' spy?" David retorted.

"Huh?" Blaine looked around, taking in the room, realizing that Kurt was in fact not back yet.

Blaine's heart stopped.

"Oh god do you think he bailed?" he burst out, starting to hyperventilate.

"What…? Oh god no I'm sure he's already at the lake, setting up the last arrangements, we gotta get you ready come on." Wes replied, but Blaine didn't miss the strange look his friend shot David.

xxXxxXxxXxx

The sun was shining brightly, as if the sky was smiling down at the wedding party. Everyone was there, Burt and Carole, Wes and David, Sue, Will and Emma, Bradley and Lily, even Karofsky was there.

Blaine was there, too, looking absolutely gorgeous completely in black safe for the dark green tie, that brought out the green in his eyes, or so Kurt had said.

But someone was missing. Well more than one someone actually. All of New Directions, including the groom.

Burt came over to Blaine, who was fidgeting nervously. They weren't late, yet, but he couldn't believe that Kurt wasn't there with him right now.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Burt asked, looking at the younger man sympathetically.

Blaine swallowed hard "Um…I…he…do you think he'll come?" he asked in a small voice.

Burt smiled softly "Trust me, short of the world ending there is nothing that would keep Kurt from marrying you." he promised.

"But what if he met someone last night? Someone better than me? Someone that…"

"Unbelievable." a very familiar high pitched voice asked from behind them.

Blaine wheeled around and stared at Kurt. Contrary to Blaine Kurt had not gone with a simple outfit. While he was not wearing a kilt, he was wearing a silver suit with black shirt and black tie, white shoes and a white fedora with a black band. In short: He looked absolutely stunning. Blaine just stared at him.

Kurt chuckled, and stepped closer.

"Still unbelievable. I am gone for less than 20 hours and you already try to sell me out of this wedding. Well Anderson forget it…I'm not letting you get away, just over my dead body."

Blaine grinned, all tension falling from him as he pulled Kurt in for a brief kiss.

When they pulled away they turned to face Burt, who grinned broadly at them, offering each of them an arm. They smiled at him, then at each other and when they took his arm and the music started playing, Kurt was already tearing up a little, and Blaine also seemed pretty overwhelmed by the fact that they had finally made it here.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Led by Burt the pair walked up the aisle to a slower version of 'Teenage Dream' which was performed by the New Directions and the Warblers. It had been Kurt's idea, and Blaine had agreed eagerly, for 'Teenage Dream' would always hold a special place in their hearts, for obvious reasons.

Everyone stood and looked at them. Kurt and Blaine were touched by the sense of love and acceptance that filled the little pavilion that spread a soft shadow over the wedding party. It was framed by red and white tulips. The marriage registrar turned towards them with a friendly smile. Kurt and Blaine felt good with getting married by the elderly woman, she had been very open and accepting towards them right from the beginning.

They stopped right in front of her and Kurt turned slightly to shoot a grateful smile towards his brother, Mercedes and Puck. Blaine nodded towards Wes and David, a face-splitting grin on his face. Burt hugged both of them before he went to his seat next to Carole, who handed him a tissue so he could dab at the obvious wetness in his eyes.

Kurt and Blaine turned to face each other smiling broadly.

"Ok now…before the wedding vows are spoken and the rings are exchange I call out to anyone who might have objections to this union to speak now or stay silent forever."

No one moved and the woman moved on: "Ok now, we start with…"

"Hold up!" an all too familiar voice suddenly yelled and everyone froze, before they turned to look at the one who had called, shocked looks on their faces. "I've got something to say."

"You better get lost before I…"

"Ohh heell to the…!"

"You like suck you…"

"What do you think you're doing…?"

Many different people started shouting at the same time, including Burt, Mercedes, Finn, Wes, David, Puck and Santana. Kurt just stared in shock, barely feeling Blaine taking his hand, squeezing it encouragingly, as he looked at the intruder.

"Dad?" he asked lowly, and everyone went silent, staring at the two Andersons.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Blaine…" Jonathan Anderson panted, it was obvious that he had been running from wherever to get here in time…yeah in time for what?

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt's hand, pulling him halfway behind him as his father approached them, not caring about the glares of the wedding party and especially Wes, David, Finn, Mercedes and Puck stepping closer to Kurt and Blaine protectively, while Burt was only held down in his seat by Carole's arm on his.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked sharply as his father came to a halt.

"I…I'm sorry. But I can't let this go like this. I…Kurt…" suddenly the elder Anderson turned towards the taller boy, who eyed him warily.

"Kurt I want to tell you that I am happy that Blaine found someone like you." these words stopped the movement of all those that had rushed to interfere.

Blaine and Kurt shared confused look before they looked back at Jonathan.

"I still have to come to terms with the fact that my son will never marry a nice girl and have kids and grandkids and all that, but before you do this I want you to know that I am happy you found each other and I hope that you will be happy together."

With those words he turned around to look at Burt. "You love your son." he stated matter-of-factly, it wasn't a question.

"Yes." Burt replied fiercely.

"You love him…all of him…despite the fact that he's gay" he continued.

"Yes." Burt replied again.

"Then you are a better person than I am. I know that my son loves your son more than anything and he deserves a family. I hope you can give him what we never could give him."

And with that he just walked out. Just like that. Without even looking back. Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine stared after his father before he slowly turned his head to catch the worried look in Kurt's eyes. He smiled reassuringly and squeezed Kurt's hand to show him that he was ok. Kurt's eyes held his for a moment longer before he nodded slowly and they turned back towards the marriage registrar.

It took another moment for everybody else to get over the shock, before they settled back down and the ceremony could continue.

The traditional words were spoken and now it was time for Kurt and Blaine to speak their wedding vows.

Blaine took both of Kurt's hands into his and locked his gaze with Kurt's.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hey." Kurt replied almost shyly and Blaine smiled at him.

"Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, from the moment I met you I knew that you were different from everyone I had met before, that you were special. The closer I got to know you the more I realized exactly how special you are, but it took me quite a while to get there. But finally I did and because the universe was on my side you had waited for me and I got to have you, and be yours. We've had our ups and downs in our relationship, and recently we seemed to have hit rock bottom. But we made it through. I made it through. Because of you. You were always there for me, guiding me, giving me the courage to hold on. And now here we are and finally I get to make you mine forever. I love you more than anything else in the world and if you'll have me I promise that I'll love you forever, that I guard you and hold you and be there for you for the rest of our lives and even after that."

Blaine looked at Kurt with so much love that it took Kurt quite a while to gather his composure enough to answer, looking deeply into Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine Anderson, I do not know how I got lucky enough to end up on those stairs exactly the moment you were there as well, but I know that something made me stop you. There were so many boys on those stairs and they all looked the same in their uniforms, but I just knew it deep in my heart, the moment I first saw, I think that was the moment when I knew that you were it for me, and I was right. I have a family and friends who I love dearly, and who I know love me, too, but when you entered my life you turned it upside down. You changed it. You changed me, for the better. You always say that I am the strong one, that I'm the one who has all the courage, but that's not true. I'm only strong because I know you're there with me. Without you I…" Kurt's voice broke a little at that, but seeing Blaine smile at him encouragingly, made him go on "There would be no me without you Blaine. I love you so much I can't even put it into words. I always used to think that I would spend my life alone, just me, Broadway and a dozen cats until I die alone sometime in the future. I never even dared to dream of someone as perfect as you coming into my life. And I still can't believe that you're mine…because you are my dream come true…and…if you still want me after this terribly sappy speech…" everyone chuckled at Kurt's attempt to break the tension a little and Blaine's smile widened "if you still do then I want you to know that I love you and I will love you forever. I want you to know that I will protect you and be by your side, be your light whenever you think it's too dark to find your way and be there for you to lean on if you think you can't go on alone. Forever isn't even long enough."

By the moment Kurt ended his speech everyone was crying. Puck had started crying like a baby, and even Lauren and Sue couldn't help some tears escaping their eyes. Kurt's eyes were brimming over with tears, which Blaine gently wiped away with his thumb while Kurt did the same for him. Even the marriage registrar, who knew of all the things the boys had been through to get where they were now, needed some time until she trusted her voice enough to speak again.

Wordlessly she motioned for the rings and the boys put them onto each other's fingers.

"By the force invested in my by the law and the country of America I hereby pronounce you husband and husband, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Hummel. You may now kiss."

Kurt and Blaine happily complied, turning the soft, chaste kiss into something a little more passionate until a few whistles and catcalls from their friends made them break apart, both blushing lightly as they looked at their friends and family, but smiling happily.

Everyone got up and applauded as the pair turned to look at them, initiated by Burt, who got up first to clap, his eyes firmly trained on the happy couple as everyone else followed suit.

xxXxxXxxXxx

A while after the official ceremony was over Kurt swiftly kissed Blaine on the cheek and excused himself from the table, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn and Puck following him. Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow at that, but was soon distracted by Wes and David. They didn't even notice that all of New Directions was suddenly gone.

Suddenly a spotlight illuminated Blaine and he found himself looking up at the small stage that the band (meaning whoever of the guests that felt up to it at the moment) had been singing from.

"Blaine…I know this is a really cheesy thing to do, but all through our relationship music has accompanied us, defined us, from 'Teenage Dream' over 'Blackbird' to 'Somewhere Only We Know', 'Not Alone' and 'Vanilla Twilight' and many more. Before our wedding I have been out a lot for a while and this is the reason why…I wrote a song for you…I had a little help of some talented friends…" he pointed over his shoulder at New Directions who all grinned and waved "But I did most of it by myself, because I wanted it to be something special…I hope you like it."

Finn, Puck, Rachel and Sam started playing a beautiful, soft melody, while the rest of New Directions started harmonizing in the background. Kurt took his mic and looked at Blaine with a loving smile that made Blaine's breath catch.

_Once ago I had to face the world alone_

_Forced to stand all on my own_

_Always tried and acted strong_

_While I just wanted to belong_

_I never thought I'd make it through_

_Until the day that I met you_

_I feel like my life was empty before you_

_Because you are my dream come true_

_We've been way up high and deep down low_

_But with you around my fears don't show_

_You are the best part of all that's me_

_And without you I couldn't be_

_As long as you're here in my life_

_There's nothing that we can't survive_

Blaine's eyes shone with happy tears as Kurt's beautiful voice carried the meaningful words over the meadow, while Kurt slowly descended the stage and made his way towards Blaine.

_There are some times when I'm afraid_

_When I lose hope, think it's too late_

_But then you make me see the sun again_

_Or dance with me in the pouring rain_

_For all the strength you think I have_

_It's only ever what you gave_

_And I know that my life'd be empty without you_

_Because you are my dream come true_

_We've been up high and deep down low_

_But with you around my fears don't show_

_You are the best part of all that's me_

_And without you I couldn't be_

_As long as you're here in my life_

_There's nothing that we can't survive_

Blaine was unable to hold back his tears any longer as Kurt stopped in front of him, holding out his hand to him. Blaine took it and let himself be pulled onto his feet, with Kurt dancing around him with a unbelievably gorgeous smile as he sang.

_Some things don't change, and others do_

_But what I never want to change is you_

'_Cause in my life there's so much love_

_But you're the one that shines above_

_I need you like I need the air_

_I'm so happy that we have a life to share_

_Never again I want to be apart from you_

_Because you are my dream come true_

_We've been up high and deep down low_

_But with you around my fears don't show_

_You are the best part of all that's me_

_And without you I couldn't be_

_As long as you're here in my life_

_There's nothing that we can't survive_

_I hope you know how much I love you_

_Because you'll always be my dream come true…_

Softly Kurt sang the last words, letting the last notes fade into the warm air of the beautiful night. Kurt looked at Blaine shyly, clearly trying to read his expression, or reaction.

"Thank you…" Blaine whispered lowly, his voice breaking as the happiness overwhelmed him and he enveloped Kurt into a hug, burying his face into Kurt's neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you." he repeated again and again "That was beautiful."

Kurt returned the hug with a watery smile, gently kissing Blaine's temple "No…thank you." he replied lowly.

For a moment they were completely lost in their own world, there was nothing but each other for them as they held each other. They would have stayed like that forever had it not been for David and Mercedes poking fun at them. Wes would have, too, but he was too busy comforting Quinn who was completely overemotional because of the beautiful wedding.

When Kurt and Blaine broke apart and looked at everyone around them, all of their friends, they couldn't believe how much luck they had had. What they couldn't know that all of their friends and family were looking back at the newlyweds, who were standing in the middle of the meadow, the stars shining brightly over them, thinking how much the two of them more than deserved all of the happiness that was given to them right now.

xxXxxXxxXxx

A while later Kurt and Blaine were dancing slowly to a very familiar tune that The Warblers had chosen to sing for them. And while they swayed to the sound of 'Silly Love Songs' Blaine softly smiled at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked, amused.

"I just thought about how perfect my life is right now and I still can't believe that this is actually true,…but I know it can't be a dream because I could never imagine someone as perfect as you are."

Kurt smiled softly and leaned in to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss.

"You're the perfect one." he whispered in reply, and Blaine chuckled.

Neither of them could imagine that a person could be any happier than they were at the moment, surrounded by their friends and family who loved them and together. Everything was just…perfect…

**Chapter End Notes:** NOOOOO *cries* I don't want this to be over…ehem…*looksaroundsheepishly* anyways…I still have and epilogue for this in preparation, it will be posted soon…so it is not really the end but still…

Thank you for reading this, and if you feel like it, just drop me a review…they always make my day :D

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, I had one hell of a ride with all of you and I want to thank you all for your support… I *lessthan3* you all…

Love,

CITC


	17. Epilogue

**A.N.:** So the weather has been gorgeous outside so I didn't really get to write much this weekend, but today it's way way too hot to be outside so here I am :D

And even though it has been less than a week since the last Glee episode I already miss it…I'm never gonna make it through this hiatus at this rate -.-*

And then there's tumblr which is completely addictive…

Whatever, who cares…enough of my incoherent rambling, let's get this show on the road :D

(btw the lyrics from the last chapter are from an original song of mine, what you probably already figured xD Just to clear this up I didn't forget to put a disclaimer or anything ;D)

**Chapter Notes:** Erm…? … Just enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in a coffee shop not far from his and Blaine's apartment, sipping on his nonfat mocha latte and staring out of the window at the busy street with a smile on his face.<p>

He and Blaine had been married for nearly a month, 27 days to be exact, now and it couldn't be going better. They had heard so many horror stories about marriage destroying any good relationship, taking away the passion, causing people to fight, yadda yadda yadda.

But they were still as happy and in love and ever. Kurt was aware that all that they had been through until they even got to the point of being married, had made them stronger together, and he was also sure that their love, for it was rooted in a great friendship, could overcome everything by this point.

They hadn't be able to go on their honeymoon yet, as for work (not that they had to work, what with all the money the trial with Blaine's parents had gotten them, but passion was passion) and studies, and the fact that Mercedes and David had gotten married, but Blaine had planned a 3 week trip through Europe for them that Kurt was very much looking forward to.

_David's and Mercedes' wedding had been absolutely beautiful. Wes and Blaine had been David's best men and Rachel had been Mercedes' bridesmaid while Kurt had been her best man and it had been amazing. There had been a lot more people than had been to the Klaine wedding, but everyone had been very happy and the mood had been great._

_Mercedes had looked absolutely gorgeous in her silver white dress (which Kurt had designed) and David had also looked great in his designer piece. There had been singing and dancing (it had been a Glee wedding after all) and Kurt had never been happier for his girl than he had been at the moment when they had finished her vows and exchanged their rings._

_A lot of people had needed tissues, trying to inconspicuously wipe the tears away from their eyes, but not all of them. Puck, the overemotional Mr. badass had cried into Lauren's shoulder, and Wes had been standing there, tears running down his face, clutching his gavel (Kurt made a plan to get rid of that thing) and trying to smile at Quinn, who nodded towards him encouragingly. Rachel had kept herself together ok, but cried into Finn's shoulder a little later._

_And Kurt? Kurt had been standing behind his best (girl-) friend, tears running down his face. He let them fall, unashamed of showing his feelings. And when he looked at David's best men and found Blaine looking at no one but him with that look in his eyes, that look that made him feel like he was the only person that existed for Blaine in this world, he felt as if his heart wanted to jump out of his chest._

_When the newlyweds made their way down the aisle to be congratulated, Blaine walked over to Kurt and just pulled him into a tight hug which Kurt eagerly returned. They didn't speak, didn't need to, they were just content holding each other, feeling each other's heartbeat._

Kurt was drawn out of his reverie by his phone buzzing in the pocket of his jeans. He raised an eyebrow, wondering if Blaine had gotten home early and was now wondering where he was. The caller ID said "Mercedes" and Kurt smiled and picked up the phone.

"'Cedes, hey? How are you sweetie? Aren't you supposed to be packing for your honeymoon?" he asked.

"_Kurt…can you…can you please come over…please? I need you…" his_ friend stuttered over the phone, sounding completely beside herself.

Kurt's blood ran cold at that "Sure I'll be right there where are you?"

"_I'm…I'm at home…alone…you…just hurry…please?"_

"I'm on my way…" he promised, throwing his coffee into the trashcan and running out of the coffee shop.

He was almost run over at least three times as he ran towards his apartment to get the keys for his car. Arriving he left a quick note for Blaine.

"_Hey love, _

_Sorry that I'm not here, but this is sort of an emergency, _

_Don't worry though._

_I'll call you as soon as I can. _

_I love you, _

_Kurt."_

With that he just darted out of the apartment to his car.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt had never made it to Mercedes' apartment faster. He was fairly out of breath when he reached her and David's place and rung the bell. Mercedes opened almost immediately and threw her arms around him.

Kurt dropped everything he was holding and hugged her back, kicking the door shut behind them. Mercedes was shaking, but she wasn't crying. She just seemed…shaken…

After a while Kurt spoke "'Cedes, what's going on?" he asked, looking at his friend.

The smaller girl took his hand and pulled him towards their living room, sitting down on the couch and motioning for Kurt to sit down next to her. Kurt eyed her warily.

"Come on tell me, you're freaking me out here."

"Sorry boo…just…I'm still a little…I don't know…you're the first one I thought of calling, and I'm sorry, but it's just so unreal and I needed someone to talk to and you just…"

"'Cedes, 'Cedes, 'Cedes…calm down…it's ok…you know I'm always there for you…but…what's going on?" Kurt asked with a slightly concerned frown.

"Kurt…I'm…I'm pregnant…" she said lowly.

Kurt's jaw dropped and for a long moment he just sat there, staring at his best friend, unable to sort his thoughts enough to give any kind of response. Then

"Oh my god 'Cedes I am so happy for you." he squealed, jumping up to hug her.

She hugged him back and in that moment all the tension seemed to leave her, as if she had needed someone to tell her that this was actually a good thing before she could believe it herself.

Kurt was positively giddy at that point and when he pulled back he couldn't help but grin at his friend. Mercedes shot him a responding smile.

"Oh Mercedes that is so amazing…when did you..?"

"Just today…I wasn't feeling so well in the morning lately and I went to a doctor and today he called me, telling me why…"

She was cut off by another hug.

"Amazing." Kurt grinned. "I bet David is going to be over the moon about this."

"You think?" Mercedes asked, a small edge of uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course, he loves you…almost as much as he loves Wes…"

A pillow hit Kurt square in the face at that, and he mock glared at his friend, internally glad to see that she was laughing and the uncertainty was leaving her.

"And he is going to be sooo happy…ahh…I can't believe this…" Kurt felt the desperate to just dance around or burst into song, damn that glee club and its antics.

"Thanks for being here Kurt." Mercedes said softly.

"Of course…you've been there for me through the whole ordeal with Blaine, that's what friends are for." Kurt smiled, hugging her again, a little less stormily this time.

"Sooo…do you need me here when you talk to him?" he asked softly.

"I…noo…I'll do it…"

Mercedes sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this…I mean being a mother? I just never thought…I mean…Rachel did it…but she's…Rachel…I just don't know if I…can be a good parent…and what if David isn't ready…what if he…"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Kurt cut in "Look…I don't know the first thing about being a parent, but I know that you will be a great mother ok? And when you and David need help, there's still Wes…" another pillow came flying, and Kurt caught it with a grin, settling it on his lap "and me, and Blaine, and your parents and David's parents, the rest of New Directions, the Warblers…all of us ok?"

Mercedes took a deep breath, before she looked into Kurt's eyes again.

"Thank you." she whispered softly.

"Always." Kurt replied. "Now let's see…"

The two friends talked for a very long time, until David came home, Wes in tow and Kurt excused himself with a grin at Mercedes' facial expression. He knew that she loved Wes like a brother, and she didn't mind his close friendship with her husband…most of the time.

He knew that she would call him later to tell him how it had went, but right now he just wanted to get home and close his arms around his husband. Blaine had been gone most of the day, on some strange appointment and even though Kurt knew it was ridiculous he couldn't help but missing him.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When he came back to their apartment, the lights were on, telling him that Blaine was back and his heart jumped al little. He couldn't believe how happy it made him, just knowing that Blaine was in there waiting for him.

As soon as he heard the keys turn in the door Blaine jumped up from his place in front of his desk, rushing to greet his husband with a tight hug.

"Hey." he whispered softly, trailing soft kisses over Kurt's neck and down towards his collarbone.

"Hey." Kurt replied with a smile, pulling back a little to kiss Blaine properly.

Both of them melted into the kiss, fitting together perfectly, just as always. After a while Kurt hummed contently, pushing Blaine back towards the bedroom, towards their bed. When they arrived there, Blaine turned them around suddenly, pushing Kurt onto the bed, continuing to kiss him, while his hands tugged at the hem of Kurt's shirt.

Kurt moaned softly and responded by slowly opening the buttons of Blaine's shirt to gain better access of the taut skin underneath it.

xxXxxXxxXxx

A while later Kurt was lying in Blaine's arms, both completely spent and completely happy. Kurt turned to the side to place a soft kiss on Blaine's chest and the raven grinned, burying his face in the soft brunette hair of his lover.

"I need to tell you something." Blaine whispered softly.

"Oh?" Kurt asked, turning a little so he was able to look at Blaine.

Blaine smiled down at him.

"You know that I had and appointment today?"

"Yes?"

"It was an appointment to see Dr. Morgan."

"Bradley? Why? Oh my god are you ok?" Kurt was worried, but Blaine shushed him.

"That's what I was about to tell you. He examined me and…I'm perfectly healthy, the cancer is gone, the strain from almost dying didn't cause any trouble to my healing process and I'm 100% healthy…and that's thanks to you."

"Me? But I didn't do anything…that was all you baby…" Kurt whispered with a smile, capturing Blaine's lips in a kiss.

"See that's where you're wrong." Blaine replied softly "I wouldn't have…shouldn't have made it…I should be dead by now…but here I am alive and well…and that's all because of you…you gave me the strength and courage to get through all of this…it was only because of your love for me that I made it…and I know that sounds incredibly stupid, but I just know that it's true…"

Kurt stared at his husband silently for a moment, wide glasz orbs searching for a sign of teasing in Blaine's hazel ones, but finding only love.

"God…Blaine I love you so much…"

"Yeah…I love you too."

They had said these words many times by now, and the novelty and excitement of it should probably be wearing off by now, but the truth was, it was still just as amazing as the first time, and never any less true.

"Actually I need to tell you something as well." Kurt began suddenly.

"Oh?" Blaine mirrored Kurt from before and looked at him.

"Yeah…When I was out earlier today, Mercedes called…she's…she's pregnant Blaine." Kurt said.

"That's amazing…did she tell David yet? How did she react? Is she ok?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"She was about to tell him when I left…" Kurt replied with a smile. "She'll call me later…or maybe tomorrow to let me know how it went."

"I'm sure he's over the moon about this." Blaine smiled.

Kurt chuckled lightly "Just what I said."

After a moment of contemplative, but comfortable silence Blaine spoke up.

"Have you ever…have you ever thought about having kids of your own?" he asked, locking his gaze with Kurt's.

"I…" Kurt hesitated.

Of course he had thought about it, but he just…he was so in love with Blaine and they were so young right now and he couldn't imagine them having kids, not just yet. But he knew how much Blaine loved kids, seeing how he acted around Finn's and Rachel's children, every time they were over, and he just didn't want to disappoint Blaine.

But Blaine could read that fear in Kurt's eyes and shifted their positions, so that he was lying on top of Kurt, looking into his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"Blaine I…" Kurt swallowed hard, trying to avert his gaze, but Blaine didn't let him. "Look…of course I thought about having kids…with you…a family…every time I see how happy you are around kids, I just think about what a great father you would be. And…I want to give you that…I know you want kids…and I…"

Blaine leaned down to cut him off with a soft kiss.

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there…what are you worried about? You know that you can tell me everything."

"I…I just don't think I'm ready for that…I mean I love Finn's kids and I love having them around, but at the same time I'm glad that I can hand them off to their parents when they make too much trouble…and I…I just love you so much I don't think I could give a kid the love it deserves and at the same time I don't know the first thing about having a kid and what if I screw up? What if I get jealous because you love him or her as much as I know you will? What if I do something wrong? I couldn't even take care of a little warbler if you remember, but at the same time I want you to be happy and have kids and…and…"

Blaine's heart gave a heavy thud in his chest as he listened to Kurt's rambling. To know that this precious boy loved him so much that he was giving this so much thought almost made him cry out with joy. But he didn't want for Kurt to beat himself up, so he stopped him.

"Kurt…love…listen…Let me be perfectly clear about something…well several things in fact. Yes I like kids and I would love to have a family with you, I can just imagine a darling little boy or girl with your beautiful eyes and it makes my heart go wee, but that doesn't mean I want that right away. I just got married to the most amazing person in the world and I want to enjoy some 'us' time before anything else. And I know you have dreams and I have dreams of a career and all and I am not ready for children yet either. But I know that when…or if we ever decide to have children you will be an awesome father. Because I don't know what little warbler you're talking about, but Pavarotti was the happiest little bird I have ever seen while he was with you. And don't ever worry that you wouldn't give the kid enough love…Kurt you are the most kind, loving, caring, compassionate person I know…you just…the kid could never feel more loved…and as for jealousy…of course I would love our kid…because it would be ours…but I want you to know that I could never love anyone or anything more than I love you…never doubt that…" Blaine ended softly.

Kurt opened his mouth wanting to protest, thank Blaine, do something, but he was at a loss for words, so he closed his mouth again, tears running down his cheek as he leaned in to kiss his husband tenderly. Blaine wiped the tears away and they settled down again, Kurt lying against Blaine's chest.

"Maybe we could get a kitten first…or maybe a puppy…" he said softly, not sure whether Blaine had maybe fallen asleep.

"I'd like that." Blaine replied lowly. "Maybe we'll get two kittens and then later we'll get a puppy and then…then we can think about kids…" he whispered.

"As long as the 'we' part remains I am open for everything." Kurt answered.

"Always." Blaine said and it sounded like a promise, sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

xxXxxXxxXxx

And 6 weeks later, after they had returned from their honeymoon Kurt and Blaine went to an animal shelter, immediately falling in love with two little kittens that had lost their parents. One of them was white, tip of the tail and feet as well as ears black as if they had been dipped into ink and blue eyes and the other one was black with a white chest and hazel eyes. They were absolutely adorable.

They decided to take them in and call them Taran and Temeraire.

The two kittens were a lot of trouble, but mostly they were just a lot of fun for the two boys and soon they became an important part of their little family.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Six more months later when Mercedes' and David's twins were born, a boy and a girl, Kurt was made godfather for both of them, Wes was their 'uncle', and Quinn and Rachel became godmothers, Blaine watched Kurt's face and thought about how happy he was to have him in his life.

And when Kurt watched Blaine holding little Katy in his arms, he couldn't help but smile and think what a beautiful picture they gave and that maybe, just maybe having kids would not be a terrible strain, but just another adventure sometime in his and Blaine's future.

And Blaine looked up to find Kurt looking at him, taken aback by the intensity of the emotions in his husband's eyes as said walked over to him, just squeezing his shoulder, keeping their gazes firmly locked. And Blaine reached up one hand to squeeze Kurt's and smiled back, knowing that they were both happy with where they were now and with the countless possibilities they knew they had in the future.

Their future together.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>Ahhh…whyyyy? How is this over? Ahhhh! *wails*

*cough* awkward *cough*

Sorry little emotional outburst right there…erm…yeah…anyways…I had a lot of fun writing this and I want to thank all of you who made it to this point for reading, favoriting, alerting and of course reviewing…I love you guys *lessthan3* and I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

As always I'd love for you to tell me what you thought about the story and…I guess that's it…curtains for "All Or Nothing" *wipesawaytear*

I don't really know what I'm gonna do now…I've got some ideas for one shots, a set up for a multi chapter fic and maybe I'll add something to this story if anyone cares to read it…and if I think that whatever I write can live up to the expectations…

Btw, Taran was the name of one of my cats who died a while ago, he was absolutely beautiful, he had the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen on a cat…and Temeraire is the name of a dragon in my favorite book series.

So that's it I guess…thanks again…and…I'll see you around…*lessthan3*,

CrazyIsTheClue


	18. Additonal Feature:Vanilla Twilight

**A.N.:** Ok so I know this story is actually complete, but since some people seemed interested I decided to do a sequel for this…I don't have it fully planned out yet, but it's gonna be very sad/angsty with a great deal of Klaine hurt/comfort fluff…or at least it'll be when it turns out as I intend it to… :D

It won't be quite as large a project as 'AON' was, but it will have multiple chapters, the first of which should be up some time during this week if nothing gets in between…

That's all I have to say, but it'd feel weird to me if I just put this up like this so…I decided to enclose this little scene that just kinda popped up in my head when I thought about Klaine and the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City,…so this is my explanation why Blaine knew what Kurt meant when he said "Vanilla Twilight" happened...

Oh..and to avoid confusion...this plays back when Blaine broke up with Kurt to go to London way way before the whole events of the main story went down :D

You don't have to read it though it's not really long or vital to the story or anything...but I think it's cute :D

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel was just driving to work for the first time after staying at home for 2 days to look after Kurt who was completely broken about his break-up with Blaine. He felt terrible about what had happened although he knew that there was nothing he could do or could have done about it.<p>

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt was lying in his bed, at home. It was the third day staying at home curled up under the covers crying, and he knew that it couldn't go on like that, but he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Blaine had left him. Left him because his parents had made him believe that it was the best for him and maybe the best for Kurt. And the worst part of it? Kurt had let him go. He hadn't fought. He had just stood and watched as Blaine walked out of their relationship and destroyed the best thing in his life.

They had wanted to stay friends, keep in contact, but Blaine hadn't called or texted, not even emailed him yet. It was as if he had just forgotten about Kurt. Kurt gave a miserable sigh at that thought and he felt more tears welling up in his eyes.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Blaine was frustrated. After having to break up with Kurt he wanted nothing more than to just curl up in his sock drawer and sleep for days, he was sure that he would never ever be happy again.

But instead he found himself being dragged around in London by his parents, who introduced him to a ton of people (more than half of who were female, pretty, stupid and about his age).

All he wanted to do was call Kurt, listen to his voice, hear him laugh, or even just hear him breathe softly on the other end of the line after he had fallen asleep. He had refused to talk to anyone, instead listening to music all day, until his parents finally agreed to let him go home.

Of course, sitting at 'home' in his room alone didn't really improve his mood. He held his phone in his hands, unlocking it and putting Kurt's number on screen. He had done this about a 1000 times already, but he had never brought himself to actually call Kurt.

He was dying on the inside at the thought of Kurt being miserable because of him, but a selfish little part of him didn't want for Kurt to get over him. Not ever. Because he knew that he sure wouldn't get over Kurt.

With a sighed he locked his phone again, throwing it into the general direction of his bed, which he threw himself on right after, burying his face in his pillow, sobbing softly.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Eyes red and puffy, hair in a mess, dressed in a pair of Finn's old baggy sweatpants and one of his shirts, Kurt came downstairs as Carole called him for dinner. He didn't even acknowledge the shocked looks on everyone's faces as they took in his appearance.

"'m not hungry…gonna juts head back upstairs…looks good tho…" he said, before turning around and walking back upstairs to his own little world.

Burt looked as if someone had beaten him with a rock, Carole looked close to tears, and Finn, a shell shocked expression on his face was halfway after him, but Burt held him back, shaking his head sadly.

"We can't help him as long as he doesn't want us to…won't let us…"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Blaine groaned, glaring at his watch which said 3:30. This was the third night in a row that he hadn't gotten any sleep. At all. And he knew he wouldn't get any until he resolved this issue with Kurt.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt didn't even care what time it was, he just laid in his bed, covers pulled over his head listening to music. He just listened, not even singing along when 'Born This Way' came on. He was too deep in thoughts of Blaine to even bring himself to care.

But suddenly a catchy, soft tune caught his attention. It sounded slightly familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. All he could tell was that the lyrics were just right for him now. So he pulled his laptop under his covers and began downloading the song, just to put it on repeat, while he softly cried to himself.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Blaine was staring at his phone once again, his background image still a picture that Mercedes had taken half a year ago, of him and Kurt lying next to each other on a blanket in the park on a sunny day, Kurt snuggled against Blaine's chest and Blaine tracing invisible patterns on Kurt's back.

They both looked co happy and completely relaxed in this picture, as if all of their worries had just dissolved in each other's arms. Blaine felt a soft smile tugging at his lips, and he decided that he just had to hear Kurt's voice, even if he would just yell at him.

So he dialed Kurt's number.

xxXxxXxxXxx

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly…_

Kurt had just started to lowly sing along to the lyrics as his phone buzzed under his pillow. He sighed, not even bothering to tune down the music as he answered it.

"'Cedes…look…I appreciate your concern…but…I just don't wanna talk right now ok?" he sighed.

The other end of the line stayed silent for a moment and Kurt frowned.

"Cedes?"

"Kurt…it's…it's me…"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Blaine's breath hitched as he heard the sound of Kurt's voice for the first time in what had felt like an eternity. The hoarse sound of it told Blaine that he had been crying and it almost broke Blaine's heart.

He wanted to reply to him, tell him how sorry he was, but he couldn't. It was in the awkward silence that followed that Blaine noticed the song that Kurt was listening to.

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because when_

_I think of you I don't feel so alone…_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt's heart stopped as he realized who it was that had called.

"Bl…Blaine?" he asked, voice shaking.

"Yeah…yeah Kurt it's me…I am so so sorry that I didn't call you sooner…I missed you so much…but I just…"

Kurt had been angry at first, but the sadness and insecurity in Blaine's voice made his expression grow soft.

"It's ok…I…I…understand." he soothed, which caused Blaine to start sobbing at the other end of the line.

xxXxxXxxXxx

They talked for hours after that, still listening to 'Vanilla Twilight' on repeat while they laughed, cried, joked and just talked. It was around 7 am on Blaine's watch, when Kurt couldn't stifle the yawn that was escaping him any longer.

"Oh…my god…am I keeping you awake?" Blaine asked, slightly horrified.

"No…god no…Blaine please don't hang up…" Kurt panicked.

Both of the boys looked at their phones. They knew deep inside that this was pathetic, that they should be able to function without each other, but they really couldn't care less.

"Don't worry baby…I won't…" Blaine froze.

So did Kurt.

"I…I mean…no…I don't have to be anywhere today…and…I'm not hanging up the phone…don't worry." Blaine stuttered.

After a moment of awkward silence Kurt tried to break the tension.

"Huh…your parents are gonna kill you when they get the phone bill." he joked.

Blaine relaxed and chuckled in response.

"Well first I don't care if they go bankrupt over me talking to you after they dragged me here in the first place and second I have a flat rate…so I'm fine…" now it was Blaine's turn to yawn heartily.

"Blaine…am I keeping you from sleeping?" Kurt frowned.

"No…not at all…I haven't slept at all the past…since…after I…" Blaine broke off, but Kurt understood.

"Me neither." he replied softly.

They both laid back on their beds, their phones nest to their heads as they closed their eyes, both smiling for the first time in 3 days.

Kurt turned off his laptop, and the music along with it.

"We're gonna fall asleep." Blaine said tiredly.

"'s not like this'd be the first time that we'll fall asleep on the phone." Kurt replied softly.

"Yeah…"

They were silent for a moment.

"Blaine…?" Kurt asked lowly.

"Mhh?"

"Thank you for not forgetting about me now that you're in London." the brunette whispered.

"I could never forget about you…not ever…" Blaine answered.

He then began to sing, very lowly, just for Kurt to hear. Kurt smiled as he recognized the song.

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear:_

_"Oh darling I wish you were here"_

When Blaine ended, Kurt was already asleep. The raven smiled, not even thinking about turning off the phone as he let the low and steady sound of Kurt's breathing lull him to sleep.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Burt's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he saw Kurt walking down the stairs the next day. Carole dropped her cup of coffee and Finn's jaw dropped, and all the contents of his mouth along with it.

"Hey guys." Kurt grinned, sitting down at the breakfast table, pouring himself some coffee and getting some toast.

"Morning." Burt replied, eying him carefully.

Kurt had showered, his hair was a well coiffed as ever and he was dressed in tight white jeans, a dark green button down and knee-high black leather boots.

No one dared to ask what had caused the sudden change in Kurt's demeanor, but when Burt caught him softly singing as he walked out the door to go meet up with Mercedes, he could only guess that it had something to do with Blaine.

"…

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

…"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Blaine's parents were stunned as they watched their son chat animatedly with some of his future college colleagues. They couldn't know that the Blaine was listening to his Ipod on repeat while he stood and conversed.

At least not until Blaine softly sang along to the song the entire car ride back to their house.

"_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_Cause I wish you were here_

…"

They had no idea what his behavior was about, but they didn't give a damn as long as he performed according to their wishes.

xxXxxXxxXxx No one could know that, as soon as they were fast asleep, Blaine pulled out his phone, dialing an all familiar number.

"_Kurt Hummel?"_

"Hey Kurt…so…how was your day?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Soo…if you read this it means that read the whole thing so thank you for that and I hope you liked it :D

You can just review and let me know what you thought about it *lessthan3*

To those of you who reviewed before, thank you. A lot. Really! *lessthan3*

I do not own 'Vanilla Twilight'…Owl City does.

Also…if anyone of you knows the song 'For The First Time' by The Script, this little idea came to me while I was listening to that song…it's great :D

So that's all from me…thanks again for reading… ;D

(Oh and if you're reading 'What Is And What Should Never Be', I'm working on the 3rd chapter right now :D)

Love,

CITC


	19. The Sequel is up D

**Sequel**

Ok…I'm sorry for this but I really had no idea how else I was supposed to inform you all about the sequel that I started now, so I decided to add this here…

The sequel is up now and you can find it under the name "Our Happy Ending" so if you're still interested be my guest and I hope you'll enjoy the sequel :D

Love, CITC


End file.
